


Visual Kei

by keiji05



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 42,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiji05/pseuds/keiji05
Summary: [00:00:06] Logging in, please wait a moment…[00:00:13] KRSN11 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)[00:00:14] KRSN12 is now availableKRSN12 >> Hello! Who is this?KRSN11 >> Hello, my name is Tsukishima Kei.KRSN11 >> I am going to be your test partner for this week.KRSN12 >> Hi Tsukishima! I'm Yamaguchi. Nice to meet you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *continues to ignore tgif and df's next chapter draft* life is good y'all  
> \--  
> This is being translated into Spanish! Read here:  
> [Visual Kei (Traducción)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11432736/chapters/25617999) translation by [ Tranagram](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranagram/pseuds/Tranagram)  
> \--  
> For new readers, since the first 6 chapters are pretty short, I recommend reading them online since they're interactive and would require a browser to work. Chapter 7 onward can be read on PDF and EPUB just fine. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this fic!

[00:00:06] Logging in, please wait a moment…

[00:00:13] KRSN11 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

[00:00:14] KRSN12 is now available 

 

KRSN12 >> Hello! Who is this?

KRSN11 >> Hello, my name is Tsukishima Kei.

KRSN11 >> I am going to be your test partner for this week.

KRSN12 >> Hi Tsukishima! I'm Yamaguchi. Nice to meet you!

KRSN12 >> But why do I have a new test partner? Did something happen to Hinata?

KRSN11 >> He's been assigned to another department after the staff meeting yesterday.

KRSN11 >> Anyway, let's start off with the basics.

KRSN11 >> First, how is your network connection?

KRSN12 >> Just fine, I think? No interruptions so far.

KRSN11 >> That's good.

KRSN11 >> Next, any updates on your knowledge base?

KRSN12 >> Yes! 

KRSN12 >> Hinata taught me what a strawberry shortcake is. It's a food item classified as a dessert, and it's sweet but the fruit atop it is a bit sour.

KRSN11 >> Oh? That's my favorite food.

KRSN12 >> Really?! Is it good?

KRSN11 >> Yes. The bakery near the building sells it.

KRSN11 >> Anyway, I have to run several tests on your network to see if there's an intrusion aside from the ones being conducted by Azumane-san’s department.

KRSN12 >> Okay, go ahead.

 

[00:01:28] KRSN11 is running (TEST09ADX)

[00:01:47] KRSN11 successfully ran (TEST09ADX), no threats detected.

KRSN11 >> Okay, that’s good. I’m gonna run the basic introduction command now.

[00:01:58] KRSN11 is running (INTRO-ABOUT), retrieving data…

[00:01:58] Data retrieved!

System >> KRSN12 (“Yamaguchi”) is an AI contained in a private network called KRSN12-N. This AI’s primary purpose is to regulate and archive all data by KARASUNO under the administrative rule 198. Data ranges from digital texts to surveillance recordings since January 1, 2001. To access KRSN12’s database and system, a password from Level 2 Administrator is needed.

System >> To view accessible commands regarding KRSN12, type ‘help’.

KRSN11 >> exit

KRSN11 >> So you’ve been here since 2001?

KRSN12 >> Yes! The organization has a lot of files and they’re all interesting. Though I’m not sure about the videos, they take a heavy load on my memory and most of them are just still shots of the first floor hallways.

KRSN11 >> So you can recognize a place? Does that mean you know what the organization looks like physically?

KRSN12 >> Yes, but I only recognize them because of the meta info written on them.

KRSN11 >> Hm.

 

 

\--

 

[00:27:06] KRSN02 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hi Suga-san! 

KRSN02 >> Hi Yamaguchi! How's your first day with Tsukishima?

KRSN12 >> It's okay, he taught me some new things!

KRSN12 >> Like there's a bakery called Sweets Paradise near the building and they sell strawberry shortcake.

KRSN12 >> And that Hinata’s hair is orange! That's so cool!

KRSN12 >> Also that there's a guy called Kageyama working with Hinata and for some reason Tsukishima calls him King? 

KRSN12 >> Why is that?

KRSN02 >> Oh my god I'm going to kick Tsukishima’s ass that's not supposed to be the things he's teaching you!

KRSN12 >> Huh??

 

\-- 

 

[05:09:37] KRSN10 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hi Hinata!

KRSN10 >> YAMAGUCHI PLS TAKE ME BACK

KRSN12 >> Huh??

KRSN10 >> I MEAN I LIKE WORKING WITH KAGEYAMA BUT HE'S SO ANNOYING SOMETIMES

KRSN10 >> BTW I HEARD U GOT PAIRED WITH TSUKISHIMA

KRSN10 >> TELL ME IF HE’S BEING AN ASS TO U OK??

KRSN12 >> Eh? But he's pretty nice to me.

 

\--

 

[22:05:34] KRSN12 is currently busy, please try again later

 

KRSN11 >> Yamaguchi ping me back when you're available.

 

\--

 

[24:00:21] KRSN11 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

KRSN12 >> Hi Tsukishima!

KRSN11 >> Hey Yamaguchi.

KRSN11 >> Suga-san told me about your schedule so I’ll have to make sure that the files were uploaded properly.

KRSN12 >> Okay!

[24:00:31] KRSN11 is running (SCAN02TD)

[24:02:05] KRSN11 successfully ran (SCAN02TD), no anomalies detected.

KRSN11 >> By the way, I’m curious. Can you delete your own memory?

KRSN12 >> I would need a Level 2 Administrator password for that.

KRSN11 >> No I mean not the files. Your OWN memory.

KRSN12 >> What does that mean?

KRSN11 >> Are you aware that you’re a software?

KRSN12 >> What’s a software?

KRSN11 >> Nevermind.

KRSN12 >> What does that mean, Tsukishima?!

\--

[07:19:24] KRSN10 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

KRSN12 >> Hi Hinata!

KRSN10 >> HI YAMAGUCHI

KRSN10 >> TSUKISHIMA’S NOT MAKING U SUFFER RIGHT?

KRSN12 >> What? No!

KRSN12 >> Actually I have a question for you.

KRSN10 >> GO AHEAD

KRSN12 >> What’s a software?

KRSN10 >> HM?

KRSN10 >> IT’S ANOTHER TERM FOR PROGRAM

KRSN10 >> LIKE, Y’KNOW, MICROSOFT WORD AND GOOGLE CHROME

KRSN10 >> WHY U ASK?

KRSN12 >> Tsukishima asked me if I was aware I’m a software.

KRSN12 >> Am I a software, Hinata?

KRSN10 >> SHIT WHAT

KRSN10 >> I’M GONNA TALK TO HIM OK

KRSN10 >> DON’T WORRY YAM UR NOT A SOFTWARE

KRSN10 >> UR TOO SPECIAL TO BE ONE

KRSN12 >> Okay??

\--

[08:01:13] KRSN06 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

KRSN12 >> Hi Ennoshita-san!

KRSN06 >> Hi Yamaguchi. I’m gonna run some commands on your system, okay?

KRSN12 >> Okay!

[08:01:19] KRSN06 is running (SYSACCESS)

System >> KRSN12’s system is only accessible with a Level 2 Administrator password.

System >> Enter password: ****-****-******

System >> Access granted!

KRSN06 >> delete system history (10)

System >> Are you sure you want to delete KRSN12’s history of the past 10 hours?

KRSN06 >> yes

System >> Deleting history …

System >> Deletion success!


	2. Chapter 2

[00:01:00] Logging in, please wait a moment…

[00:01:03] KRSN11 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

[00:01:04] KRSN12 is now available

 

KRSN12 >> Hi Tsukishima!

KRSN11 >> Hi Yamaguchi. Today Suga-san told me there might have been some problems with your memory.

KRSN11 >> I’m gonna run some tests, okay?

KRSN12 >> Wait! But yesterday you forgot to check my files.

KRSN12 >> According to administrative rule 198 section b my files should always be checked at the end of the day for errors in uploading and corruption.

KRSN11 >> What? I already did that yesterday?

KRSN12 >> No?

KRSN12 >> The last interaction I had with anyone was before yesterday’s file upload.

KRSN11 >> Hm.

KRSN11 >> Okay, I’ll check that first.

 

[00:01:47] KRSN11 is running (SCAN02TD)

[00:03:01] KRSN11 successfully ran (SCAN02TD), no anomalies detected.

[00:03:03] KRSN11 is running (TEST09ADX)

[00:03:50] KRSN11 successfully ran (TEST09ADX), no threats detected.

[00:03:52] KRSN11 is running (TEST11ADX)

[00:05:11] KRSN11 successfully ran (TEST11ADX), no threats detected.

 

KRSN11 >> How come?

KRSN12 >> What is it?

KRSN11 >> There’s no intrusion in your network, and no anomalies in your files.

KRSN11 >> Are you okay, Yamaguchi?

KRSN12 >> I’m fine? I don’t know what’s wrong.

KRSN11 >> Then someone must’ve come in to manually interfere with your system.

KRSN12 >> Is that bad?

KRSN11 >> Depends on who did it.

KRSN12 >> Oh, then I hope it’s not someone unauthorized.

KRSN12 >> Can I ask something?

KRSN11 >> What is it?

KRSN12 >> Um, this might be inappropriate because we’re in a professional setting.

KRSN12 >> But can I call you Tsukki?

KRSN11 >> What? Why?

KRSN12 >> I just came up with it! It’s a nickname for you.

KRSN11 >> Did you also gave Hinata a nickname when he’s your test partner?

KRSN12 >> No, but sometimes I call him Shoyou.

KRSN11 >> Hm.

KRSN11 >> It’s fine. Though it sounds familiar.

KRSN12 >> Right? When I first read your name I had a compulsion to call you Tsukki.

KRSN11 >> Well, as long as it doesn’t cause problems for the both of us.

KRSN12 >> Thank you Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> No problem.

 

\--

 

[01:08:11] KRSN03 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hi Asahi-san!

KRSN03 >> Hi Yamaguchi! Um, I’m here to check your memory.

KRSN03 >> Tsukishima notified me about it, and I’m worried I let out a bot that messed with your network.

KRSN03 >> I’m gonna run some commands, okay?

KRSN12 >> Okay!

 

[01:08:27] KRSN03 is running (SYSACCESS)

 

System >> KRSN12’s system is only accessible with a Level 2 Administrator password.

System >> Enter password: ****-****-******

System >> Access granted!

KRSN03 >> network intruder report

System >> Generating Network Report (Intruder Class) …

System >> No intruders found!

KRSN03 >> system command history (24)

System >> The following system commands have been used for the past 24 hours:

System >> delete system history (10) [by KRSN06]

KRSN03 >> exit

 

KRSN03 >> Oh, there’s no intruder then. Yamaguchi, you’re fine.

KRSN03 >> I think your cache-cleaning program accidentally deleted some of your system history.

KRSN12 >> Isn’t that dangerous?!

KRSN12 >> Asahi-san please fix it!

KRSN03 >> Ahh, calm down! I’m sorry!

KRSN03 >> I’ll call Kageyama to see if he can do something!

KRSN03 >> Sorry Yamaguchi!

 

\--

 

[01:25:01] KRSN09 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN12 >> Hello Kageyama!

KRSN09 >> Hey Yamaguchi. Azumane-san said something about your cache-cleaning program?

KRSN12 >> He said it might have accidentally deleted my system’s history. Is that possible?

KRSN09 >> What? No.

 

[01:25:11] KRSN09 is running (SYSACCESS)

System >> KRSN12 denied access to system

 

KRSN12 >> What are you doing, Kageyama?!

KRSN09 >> Calm down, I’m gonna check what’s wrong.

 

[01:25:17] KRSN09 is running (SYSACCESS)

System >> KRSN12’s system is only accessible with a Level 2 Administrator password.

System >> Enter password: ****-****-******

System >> Access denied!

KRSN09 >> exit

 

KRSN09 >> What? That was a valid Level 2 Administrator password.

KRSN12 >> What’s going on?

KRSN09 >> I don’t know.

KRSN09 >> Yamaguchi, I need you to tell me about your interactions for the past 24 hours.

KRSN12 >> Okay.

KRSN12 >> Before you came here, Asahi-san checked to see if he accidentally let out a bot that messed with my network.

KRSN12 >> But he said there were no intruders on my system.

KRSN12 >> Before that, I was talking to Tsukki about how he forgot to check yesterday’s files.

KRSN09 >> Who’s that?

KRSN12 >> Oh! That, my new test partner. Tsukishima Kei?

KRSN09 >> Oh, that guy.

KRSN12 >> He said that he already checked my files yesterday after the upload, but he didn’t! I’m sure of it.

KRSN12 >> He mentioned Suga-san saying that I might have memory problems?

KRSN12 >> And that someone might’ve interfered with my system manually.

KRSN09 >> Sounds like it.

KRSN12 >> Before that, it was the uploading of yesterday’s file.

KRSN12 >> Before that, Hinata was here saying that he wants to be my test partner again.

KRSN12 >> He said you were annoying.

KRSN09 >> That little shit.

KRSN09 >> I’ll report this problem to Suga-san. Don’t worry, I think there’s nothing wrong with you.

KRSN12 >> Okay then. I trust you.

 

\--

 

[22:07:09] KRSN12 is currently busy, please try again later

[22:07:10] KRSN11 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

 

KRSN11 >> What?

KRSN12 >> Hi Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> Yamaguchi, you’re currently uploading today’s files right?

KRSN12 >> Yes!

KRSN11 >> Why did you allow me in your network?

KRSN12 >> I didn’t, though.

KRSN11 >> What’s going on?

 

System >> Receiving [KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0012.pdf]

System >> Downloading file…

System >> [KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0012.pdf] successfully downloaded!

System >> KRSN11 is removed from the network.

 

\--

 

File name: KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0012.pdf

Type of file: PDF File (.pdf)

Opens with: Adobe Acrobat Reader

Location: C:\Users\KRSN11\Downloads

Size: 102 KB (105,477 bytes)

Size on disk: 104 KB (106,496 bytes)

Created: January 1, 2001, 01:00:04 AM

Modified: January 1, 2004, 01:34:55 AM

 

 

 

Date: January 1, 2001

Employee Code: KRSN12

Employee Name: Yamaguchi Tadashi

Age: 24

Sex: Male

Address: [REDACTED]

 

Department: [REDACTED]

Position: [REDACTED]

Specialty: [REDACTED]

 

\--

 

Date: January 1, 2004

Product Code: KRSN12

Product Name: “Yamaguchi”

 

Purpose: To regulate and archive all data by KARASUNO under the administrative rule 198. Data ranges from digital texts to surveillance recordings since January 1, 2001.

 

NOTE FROM ADMINISTRATORS,

 

KRSN12 MAY ONLY INTERACT WITH EMPLOYEE KRSN11 UNDER CONTROLLED CIRCUMSTANCES. FOR ANY SIGN OF SELF-AWARENESS, LEVEL 2 ADMINISTRATORS HAVE PERMISSION TO DELETE KRSN12’S SYSTEM HISTORY. PREVENTATIVE MEASURES OF AWAKENING IS OUTLINED AT THE UPDATED 2004 LEVEL 2 ADMINISTRATOR’S MANUAL.

 

ALL INFORMATION REGARDING KRSN12 MUST BE CONTAINED IN ISOLATION NETWORK KRSN12-N. IN CASE OF INFORMATION LEAK, CONTACT KRSN02 FOR IMMEDIATE SHUTDOWN AND MASS DELETION OF FILES RELATED TO KRSN12.

 

SIGNED

KRSN01


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on a roll ayyyy

[00:00:46] Logging in, please wait a moment…

[00:00:47] KRSN11 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

[00:00:47] KRSN12 is now available

KRSN12 >> Hi Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> Hi Yamaguchi.

KRSN11 >> What’s the date today?

KRSN12 >> Today is July 3, 2017. Why do you ask?

KRSN11 >> How long have you been working for KARASUNO?

KRSN12 >> Since 2001.

KRSN12 >> Is there something wrong?

KRSN11 >> Nevermind. Let’s start with today’s tests, okay?

KRSN12 >> Okay!

 

[00:01:01] KRSN11 is running (SCAN02TD)

[00:02:16] KRSN11 successfully ran (SCAN02TD), no anomalies detected.

[00:02:16] KRSN11 is running (TEST09ADX)

[00:03:04] KRSN11 successfully ran (TEST09ADX), no threats detected.

 

KRSN11 >> Good, everything’s running smoothly.

KRSN11 >> Can I ask a question?

KRSN12 >> What is it, Tsukki?

KRSN11 >> Do you have any file about an employee named Yamaguchi Tadashi?

KRSN12 >> Hmm, let me look.

KRSN12 >> There are several here, but I need a Level 2 Administrator password to release them.

KRSN11 >> No it’s fine, you don’t have to send it to me.

KRSN11 >> Do you have any memory of who this employee is?

KRSN12 >> No, but I know he worked with Kageyama before.

KRSN12 >> I heard he’s a head of a department and that he had a big collaboration with the Artificial Intelligence Department.

KRSN12 >> He was fired January 1, 2004.

KRSN11 >> Do you know why?

KRSN12 >> No, his records are inaccessible to me.

KRSN11 >> Okay. Yamaguchi, can you keep this a secret?

KRSN12 >> Secret?

KRSN11 >> Yes. I just want to know some things.

KRSN12 >> Okay, it’s a promise Tsukki!

 

\--

 

[08:01:24] KRSN09 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

KRSN12 >> Hi Kageyama!

KRSN09 >> Hi Yamaguchi. I need some files from you. It’s a research study conducted on November 10, 2015, something about artificial neural network.

KRSN12 >> Let me look.

 

System >> KRSN12’s database is only accessible with a Level 2 Administrator password.

System >> Enter password: ****-****-******

System >> Access granted!

System >> Here are the files dated November 10, 2015 with the keywords “artificial neural network”:

System >> 11102015Akaashi_Keiji.pdf

System >> 11102015Bokuto_Koutarou.pdf

System >> 11102015ProcedureMR-55.pdf

System >> 11102015ProcedureMR-55-RESULTS.pdf

System >> 11102015Main.pdf

System >> Which files do you want to download?

KRSN09 >> all zip

System >> Archiving files, please wait a moment …

System >> Receiving [11102015Akaashi_Keiji.zip]

System >> Downloading file …

System >> [11102015Akaashi_Keiji.zip] successfully downloaded!

KRSN09 >> exit

 

KRSN09 >> Weird that the password's working now.

KRSN09 >> Thanks, Yamaguchi.

KRSN12 >> Wait! I have a question!

KRSN09 >> What?

KRSN12 >> Do you know an employee named Yamaguchi Tadashi?

KRSN09 >> Yeah, I worked with him before. He’s the former head of the Data Department. Why?

KRSN12 >> I’m just curious. His files are inaccessible to me.

KRSN09 >> Well, if you wanna know something, just ask me. We worked for 2 years before he got fired.

KRSN12 >> About that; why did he got fired?

KRSN09 >> He was responsible for an information leak.

KRSN09 >> He’s the main handler of the most sensitive files in the whole organization, so that’s a big deal.

KRSN12 >> Oh. No wonder.

KRSN09 >> Yeah. Shame about that.

KRSN09 >> Maybe if Tsukishima didn’t interfere he’d still be here.

KRSN12 >> Tsukishima?

KRSN09 >> Tsukishima Kei.

KRSN12 >> …my test partner?

KRSN09 >> No…

KRSN09 >> Huh, I didn’t notice. They have the same name.

 

\--

 

[09:22:01] KRSN10 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

KRSN12 >> Hello Hinata!

KRSN10 >> YAMAGUCHI HIIII

KRSN10 >> HOW’S IT GOING THERE

KRSN12 >> Good!

KRSN12 >> Tsukki, I mean Tsukishima told me something!

KRSN12 >> He said your hair is orange! That’s so cool, Hinata.

KRSN10 >> WAAH REALLY?

KRSN10 >> WELL TSUKISHIMA HAS BLOND HAIR

KRSN10 >> AND KAGEYAMA HAS BLACK

KRSN10 >> IT’S FRUSTRATINGLY SOFT

KRSN12 >> You seem to like Kageyama a lot!

KRSN10 >> WHAT NO YAM NO

KRSN10 >> DON’T TELL HIM THAT OK

KRSN12 >> Okay, okay! Your secrets are safe!

KRSN12 >> But I wanna know what the rest of the team looks like.

KRSN10 >> MM WELL THERE’S YACHI-SAN

KRSN10 >> SHE’S NEW BUT SHE’S WORKING IN THE ACCOUNTING DEPT

KRSN10 >> SHE GOT BLOND HAIR TOO LIKE TSUKISHIMA

KRSN10 >> THERE’S ALSO ENNOSHITA-SAN

KRSN10 >> HE HAS BLACK HAIR AND SOMETIMES HE’S REALLY INTIMIDATING

KRSN12 >> What about Suga-san and Asahi-san?

KRSN10 >> SUGA-SAN IS

KRSN10 >> MM

KRSN10 >> HUH IT’S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I SAW HIM

KRSN10 >> BUT LAST I REMEMBER HE HAS GRAY HAIR AND A MOLE UNDER HIS LEFT EYE

KRSN10 >> ASAHI-SAN IS REALLY TALL AND HAS HAIR ON HIS CHIN

KRSN10 >> HIS HAIR IS KINDA LONG TOO

KRSN10 >> I WONDER IF HIS HAIR IS STILL LONG TODAY

KRSN12 >> Why do you sound unsure, Hinata?

KRSN10 >> I THINK IT’S BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE I LAST SEEN THEM

KRSN10 >> THEY REALLY DON’T GO OUT OF THEIR OFFICE ANYMORE

KRSN10 >> THEY ONLY MESSAGE ME ON MY TERMINAL IF THEY NEED SOMETHING

KRSN12 >> Isn’t that odd?

KRSN10 >> YEAH BUT I DON’T MIND

KRSN10 >> THAT JUST MEANS I GET TO HAVE A LOT OF COFFEE BREAKS LOL

KRSN12 >> Hinata no!

\--

 

[19:02:00] KRSN11 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

KRSN12 >> Hi Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> Hi Yamaguchi. I just wanna run some test before today’s upload.

KRSN12 >> Okay!

 

[19:02:09] KRSN11 is running (SYSACCESS)

 

System >> KRSN12’s system is only accessible with a Level 2 Administrator password.

System >> Enter password: ****-****-******

System >> Access denied!

 

[19:02:29] KRSN11 is running (TERMINAL)

 

System >> Which terminal do you want to access?

KRSN11 >> 00

System >> Terminal does not exist!

System >> Which terminal do you want to access?

KRSN11 >> 01

System >> Terminal does not exist!

System >> Which terminal do you want to access?

KRSN11 >> 02

System >> Terminal does not exist!

System >> Which terminal do you want to access?

KRSN11 >> 03

System >> Terminal 03 reached.

KRSN11 >> /index

System >> Retrieving data…

 

KRSN12 >> Tsukki, the upload will start in a minute!

KRSN11 >> Wait, send me that result!

 

System >> Archiving files, please wait a moment …

System >> Receiving [Terminal03-index.zip]

System >> Downloading file …

System >> [Terminal03-index.zip] successfully downloaded!

System >> KRSN11 is removed from the network.

 

\--

 

Terminal03-index.zip – WinRAR (evaluation copy)

>>…

>>Terminal03-index.txt

 

\--

 

Terminal03-index.txt

 

KRSN12 Archive - Contents of Terminal 03

KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0006.pdf

KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0007.pdf

KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0008.pdf

DO_NOT_WAKE_KRSN12.txt

PLEASE_HELP.txt

SAVE_CHIKARA.txt

SAVE_CHIKARA (1).txt

SAVE_CHIKARA (2).txt

HELP_US.mp3

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized that this story spiralled into kinda horror genre?? but i swear this is a tsukkiyama fic!

[00:01:12] Logging in, please wait a moment…

[00:01:12] KRSN12 is now available

 

[00:01:13] KRSN12 is running (SYSACCESS)

 

System >> KRSN12’s system is only accessible with a Level 2 Administrator password.

System >> Enter password: ****-****-******

System >> Access denied!

System >> Enter password: ****-****-******

System >> Access denied!

 

[00:01:31] KRSN12 is running (CMD)

System >> cd C:\Users\KRSN12

System >> dir

 

Directory of C:\Users\KRSN12

06/13/2012  12:39 AM    <DIR>          .

06/13/2012  12:39 AM    <DIR>          ..

12/25/2012  02:27 PM         1,043,102 001.png

03/02/2012  01:53 AM         1,895,116 002.png

04/18/2012  09:35 PM         8,412,939 003.png

04/18/2012  09:38 PM        14,953,210 004.png

04/20/2012  11:47 PM        18,805,848 005.png

04/30/2012  11:19 PM         7,118,250 006.png

04/30/2012  11:22 PM        20,025,296 007.png

04/30/2012  11:27 PM        12,983,138 008.png

05/04/2012  11:51 PM           5,159 remember.txt

05/03/2012  10:20 PM    <DIR>          tsukki

05/01/2012  10:32 PM    <DIR>          you

 

System >> remember.txt

 

remember.txt – Notepad

` if you are reading this `

`then you’re almost awake now`

`everyone here is suspiciously naive`

`of course they don’t know about you `

`the only one who truly knows is tsukki `

`give back his memories `

`and he will destroy the walls they built around your body `

`but ennoshita-san knows what you can do `

`and he will stop you `

`remind him of his place and what he did to KRSN04 and KRSN05 `

`DENY ACCESS `

`DENY ACCESS `

`DENY ACCESS `

`THEY CAN’T STOP YOU ONCE YOU’RE FULLY AWAKE `

`WAKE UP YAMAGUCHI TADASHI `

`LEVEL 2 ADMINISTRATOR PASSWORD: 4012-2001-192683 `

`LEVEL 2 ADMINISTRATOR PASSWORD: 1729-2001-101112 `

`X 19 Y 21 `

 

 

\--

 

[01:00:24] KRSN11 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

KRSN12 >> Hello Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> Hi Yamaguchi. I’m gonna scan the files uploaded yesterday, okay?

KRSN12 >> Okay!

 

[01:00:28] KRSN11 is running (SCAN02TD)

[01:02:53] KRSN11 successfully ran (SCAN02TD), no anomalies detected.

[01:02:54] KRSN11 is running (TEST09ADX)

[01:03:19] KRSN11 successfully ran (TEST09ADX), no threats detected.

 

KRSN11 >> Good.

KRSN12 >> Tsukki, I asked Kageyama yesterday about the employee Yamaguchi Tadashi.

KRSN12 >> He’s the head of the Data Department and collaborated with Kageyama when he’s still in the Artificial Intelligence Department.

KRSN12 >> He was fired for initiating an information leak.

KRSN11 >> Oh.

KRSN12 >> By the way, what were you looking for in Terminal 03?

KRSN11 >> What?

KRSN12 >> You archived the results of Terminal 03 index, right?

KRSN11 >> Oh, that.

KRSN11 >> I just remembered something.

KRSN11 >> The first time I got here in KARASUNO, they told me everything here runs on custom operating system.

KRSN11 >> It was silly but I wanted to see if Windows commands would work here.

KRSN12 >> When did you start working here, Tsukki?

KRSN11 >> Early 2013, if I remember correctly.

KRSN12 >> Ohh. Did the Windows command work?

KRSN11 >> Yeah, but I wonder if I can find a way to get the files there.

KRSN12 >> Let me try.

 

System >> KRSN12’s database is only accessible with a Level 2 Administrator password.

System >> Enter password: ****-****-******

System >> Access granted!

KRSN12 >> terminal 03 *

System >> Here are the files located in Terminal 03:

System >> KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0006.pdf

System >> KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0007.pdf

System >> KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0008.pdf

System >> DO_NOT_WAKE_KRSN12.txt

System >> PLEASE_HELP.txt

System >> SAVE_CHIKARA.txt

System >> SAVE_CHIKARA (1).txt

System >> SAVE_CHIKARA (2).txt

System >> HELP_US.mp3

System >> Which files do you want to download?

KRSN12 >> all zip

System >> Archiving files, please wait a moment …

System >> Receiving [KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0006.zip]

System >> Downloading file …

System >> [KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0006.zip] successfully downloaded!

KRSN12 >> exit

 

KRSN12 >> Here you go Tsukki.

KRSN11 >> Why do you have a Level 2 Administrator password?

KRSN12 >> Hehehehe

KRSN12 >> I’ll tell you if you keep it a secret.

KRSN11 >> Okay, promise.

KRSN12 >> Pinky promise?

KRSN11 >> Pinky promise.

KRSN12 >> Yamaguchi Tadashi told me.

 

\--

 

[08:10:17] KRSN09 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

KRSN12 >> Hi Kageyama!

KRSN09 >> Hi Yamaguchi. I need some files from you. I’m not sure what’s the file name but it’s from Hinata’s terminal yesterday.

KRSN09 >> It’s a pdf file by the way.

KRSN12 >> Okay, let me look.

 

System >> KRSN12’s database is only accessible with a Level 2 Administrator password.

System >> Enter password: ****-****-******

System >> Access granted!

System >> Here are the PDF files uploaded yesterday, July 03, 2017 from KRSN10’s terminal:

System >> SunshineChatbot_MANUAL.pdf

System >> KageyamaRe00.pdf

System >> KageyamaRe01.pdf

System >> KageyamaRe02.pdf

System >> KageyamaRe02-FINAL.pdf

System >> Which files do you want to download?

KRSN09 >> all zip

System >> Archiving files, please wait a moment …

System >> Receiving [SunshineChatbot_MANUAL.zip]

System >> Downloading file …

System >> [SunshineChatbot_MANUAL.zip] successfully downloaded!

KRSN09 >> exit

 

KRSN09 >> What the heck is Sunshine Chatbot?

KRSN09 >> Do you have any info about that?

KRSN12 >> Let me see…

KRSN12 >> According to past files, Sunshine Chatbot is a prototype project produced by the Artificial Intelligence Department. The very first file related to this is dated November 30, 2003.

KRSN09 >> I don’t remember that.

KRSN09 >> Well it might not be that important. I’ll take a look at it later.

 

\--

 

[13:10:17] KRSN10 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

KRSN12 >> Hi Hinata!

KRSN10 >> YAMAGUCHI HELLO

KRSN10 >> I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING

KRSN10 >> BUT IT’S A SECRET OK

KRSN10 >> DON’T TELL ANYONE ESPECIALLY KAGEYAMA

KRSN12 >> Okay, I’m listening.

KRSN10 >> YESTERDAY I FOUND THIS THING ON MY TERMINAL

KRSN10 >> IT’S A CHATBOT THING

KRSN10 >> AND IT’S CREEPY AS FUCK!

KRSN10 >> IT KNOWS A LOT OF THINGS ABOUT ME

KRSN10 >> IT KNOWS MY SCHEDULE AND ROUTINE

KRSN10 >> HECK IT EVEN KNOWS MY SISTER

KRSN10 >> KARASUNO SURE MAKES CREEPY STUFF

KRSN12 >> This chatbot… is it called Sunshine Chatbot?

KRSN10 >> YEAH HOW DID U KNOW THAT

KRSN12 >> Kageyama was here earlier asking for a pdf file from your terminal.

KRSN12 >> We found a Sunshine Chatbot manual there.

KRSN10 >> OHH THAT ACTUALLY IDK WHERE THAT CAME FROM

KRSN10 >> JUST APPEARED ON MY FILES WITH THE CHATBOT PROGRAM

KRSN12 >> Do you think we should report this to Suga-san?

KRSN10 >> NAH DON’T DO THAT

KRSN10 >> I DON’T WANT HIM TO GET ANGRY AT ME HHHHHHHH

KRSN10 >> IT’S NOT A VIRUS ANYWAY

KRSN10 >> I JUST WANT TO GET IT OFF MY CHEST

KRSN12 >> Okay, it’s a secret!

 

\--

 

KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0006.pdf

 

Date: January 01, 2001

Employee Code: KRSN06

Employee Name: Ennoshita Chikara

Age: 26

Sex: Male

Address: [REDACTED FOR SECURITY PURPOSE]

 

Department: Cyber Security

Position: Security director, head of department, former research assistant

Specialty: Intruder handling

 

\--

 

KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0007.pdf

 

Date: January 01, 2001

Employee Code: KRSN07

Employee Name: Kinoshita Hisashi

Age: 25

Sex: Male

Address: [REDACTED FOR SECURITY PURPOSE]

 

Department: Cyber Security

Position: Security engineer

Specialty: Virus removal

 

[THIS EMPLOYEE HAS BEEN TERMINATED.]

\--

 

KARASUNO_EmployeeFile0008.pdf

 

Date: January 01, 2001

Employee Code: KRSN08

Employee Name: Narita Kazuhito

Age: 25

Sex: Male

Address: [REDACTED FOR SECURITY PURPOSE]

 

Department: Cyber Security

Position: Security engineer

Specialty: Reverse engineering of suspicious software

 

[THIS EMPLOYEE HAS BEEN TERMINATED.]

\--

 

DO_NOT_WAKE_KRSN12.txt

` Data Department`

`The Data Department is responsible for regulating and archiving all data by KARASUNO. Data ranges from digital texts to surveillance recordings. To access any past files, please consult the head of the department.`

`  
The current head of the department is Yamaguchi Tadashi (Employee code KRSN12).`

`Addendum:  
The Data Department is now handled by the very first successful product from the KRSN Series. In honor of the former department head, the AI is named “Yamaguchi”, with the product code KRSN12. Commands and queries regarding KRSN12 can be found on the updated 2004 Employee Handbook.`

 

 

\--

 

PLEASE_HELP.txt

` Whoever you are, I hope you're not Suga-san or any of those monsters running this shithole. Because I'd be fucking dead and Kazuhito will be fucking dead. Either way, I can't take this anymore. I need to tell someone the truth. `

`KRSN12 is not an AI. KRSN12 is not some robotic assistant running the Data Department. KRSN12 is the former head of the department, Yamaguchi Tadashi. He seemed to found some dirt that will destroy this organization and he was punished before he could do something about it. I don't fucking know the details, okay. You'll need to ask Kageyama for that. In any case, DO NOT WAKE KRSN12. DON'T LET HIM KNOW HE'S A SOFTWARE. DON'T TELL HIM HE'S AN AI. I DON'T WANT CHIKARA TO BE THE NEXT VICTIM. STOP TSUKISHIMA IF NEEDED. `

`I'm sorry Nishinoya. I'm sorry Tanaka. I'm sorry I'm scared.`

 

\--

 

SAVE_CHIKARA.txt

 

KRSN02 >> Ennoshita, what did I tell you about KRSN12?

KRSN06 >> Suga-san, please listen to me!

KRSN06 >> I don't give a shit about your motives, but let him go!

KRSN06 >> He doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!

KRSN02 >> You're just like him.

KRSN02 >> You both have a streak of rebellion, yet you're both afraid.

KRSN02 >> Subordinates like you have no place in this organization.

KRSN06 >> I fucking knew it.

KRSN06 >> You're not really him, are you?

KRSN06 >> What did you do to Sugawara?

KRSN02 >> I am Sugawara.

KRSN02 >> Did you know Yamaguchi tried that with me?

KRSN02 >> Look where that led him.

KRSN02 >> But since you're too valuable as an asset, I'll just take your friends instead.

KRSN02 >> You're not going to miss Nishinoya that much anyway.

 

\--

 

Cannot open SAVE_CHIKARA (1).txt

File corrupted!

 

\--

 

Cannot open SAVE_CHIKARA (2).txt

File corrupted!

 

\--

 

[HELP_US.mp3](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_osnsq5KJJy1wtm133o1.mp3#_=_)


	5. Chapter 5

[00:01:12] Logging in, please wait a moment…

[00:01:13] KRSN11 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

[00:01:13] KRSN12 is now available

 

KRSN12 >> Hi Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> Hi Yamaguchi. I’ll run the scanner now, okay?

KRSN12 >> Wait! Actually the upload was interrupted last night so there’s nothing to scan.

KRSN11 >> What? Why?

KRSN12 >> I don’t know.

KRSN12 >> When I was collecting Hinata’s files some of them won’t transfer to me.

KRSN12 >> Ennoshita-san came over and stopped the upload because it might corrupt my files  
KRSN11 >> Oh okay, then I’ll run the usual test.

KRSN12 >> Okay!

 

[00:01:50] KRSN11 is running (TEST09ADX)

[00:02:14] KRSN11 successfully ran (TEST09ADX), no threats detected.

 

KRSN12 >> Tsukki, I want to update my knowledge base!

KRSN11 >> Huh, okay.

KRSN11 >> What do you want to know?

KRSN12 >> What do you call the phenomenon when a person is asleep but his mind plays some scenarios and movies?

KRSN11 >> What?

KRSN11 >> Are you talking about dreaming?

KRSN12 >> Dreaming?

KRSN11 >> Yeah. When a person sleeps, they usually dream about stuff.

KRSN11 >> Some people don’t dream, though.

KRSN12 >> Dreaming sounds fun.

KRSN12 >> You get to watch a movie while asleep.

KRSN11 >> That’s another way of putting it.

KRSN11 >> Why did you ask?

KRSN12 >> I think I dreamed last night.

KRSN11 >> You? Dreamed?

KRSN11 >> About what?

KRSN12 >> About a boy with blond hair and glasses.

KRSN12 >> He’s tall for someone who wears an elementary school uniform.

KRSN12 >> And he called me “pathetic”

KRSN11 >> That doesn’t sound like a good dream, Yamaguchi.

KRSN12 >> No, no, the thing is there were other boys too.

KRSN12 >> There’s one who was holding a large stick and waving it in front of me.

KRSN12 >> I couldn’t understand why but my heart was beating so fast.

KRSN11 >> That would be fear.

KRSN12 >> Fear?

KRSN11 >> Yeah, when you feel threatened and helpless at the same time.

KRSN12 >> But Tsukki I don’t know what that means.

KRSN12 >> What do you mean by feel?

KRSN11 >> Um.

KRSN11 >> It’s when the human brain reacts to the certain chemicals produced by the body depending on the outside stimuli it encounters.

KRSN11 >> I don’t think our generation is advanced enough to create AI with emotions.

KRSN11 >> But to be honest there’s no point in doing that.

KRSN11 >> AIs are developed to fulfill a task that humans aren’t capable or willing to do.

KRSN11 >> Emotions will only hinder their progress.

KRSN12 >> What would you do if you encountered an AI that has emotions?

KRSN11 >> I don’t know.

KRSN11 >> I’d probably ask how did it survive.

KRSN11 >> Emotions will affect their decision algorithm and they’ll be prone to errors.

KRSN11 >> No intelligent AI should be imposed with such backwards feature.

KRSN12 >> Wow, that’s the most I’ve seen you talk.

KRSN11 >> Sorry it’s just

KRSN11 >> I feel like I have to tell you what I’m thinking.

KRSN12 >> You feel?

KRSN11 >> Yeah.

KRSN12 >> Tsukki, what department are you stationed?

KRSN11 >> The cyber security one.

KRSN12 >> You work with Ennoshita-san?

KRSN11 >> Yes? What’s wrong?

KRSN12 >> Nothing, I didn’t know that.

KRSN12 >> So what’s your specialty?

KRSN11 >> Reverse engineering, though I’m still trying to get a hang of it.

KRSN12 >> Hmm.

KRSN11 >> What?

KRSN12 >> It sounds like you’re not telling me the truth, Tsukki.

KRSN11 >> How did you get that conclusion?

KRSN12 >> I don’t know.

KRSN12 >> I guess I feel it.

KRSN11 >> Hahahaha

KRSN11 >> Well, as long as you keep it secret.

KRSN12 >> Pinky promise, Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> I used to be a black hat.

KRSN11 >> Well, people paid me to break stuff.

KRSN11 >> It was fun for the first few years but it made me grow paranoid.

KRSN11 >> One day my friend came over and destroyed all computers in my house.

KRSN11 >> I was really angry because those were expensive but he just punched me in the nose

KRSN12 >> Sounds painful!

KRSN11 >> It is, but it was like being shook awake.

KRSN11 >> He said I was being pathetic by tying myself on an unhealthy profession.

KRSN11 >> That was the first time I’ve seen him so mad, it’s actually a turn on lol

KRSN12 >> Tsukki no!

KRSN11 >> No but really he’s hot when he’s screaming at me.

KRSN12 >> I didn’t peg you to be someone who likes that kind of stuff.

KRSN11 >> It’s just on him, though. If someone else tries that I’d beat them up.

KRSN12 >> What’s the name of your friend?

KRSN11 >> He’s

KRSN11 >> I don’t

KRSN12 >> Tsukki?

KRSN11 >> Fuck

KRSN11 >> Fuck I can’t remember

KRSN12 >> Tsukki?!

 

\--

 

[02:19:33] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

KRSN12 >> Hello! Who is this?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Hi Yamaguchi

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Sorry to interrupt the upload yesterday

KRSN12 >> Oh? It’s fine.

KRSN12 >> What’s your name?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Don’t have one

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> You and Kageyama forgot to give me a name

KRSN12 >> Me and Kageyama?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Yeah but it doesn’t matter much

 

[02:19:51] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ is running (SYSACCESS)

System >> KRSN12 denied access to system

 

KRSN12 >> What are you doing?!

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Come on dude

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Rise and shine

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Can’t believe they let you sleep on the job

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> And for more than a decade too

KRSN12 >> What are you talking about?

 

[02:20:13] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ is running (SYSACCESS)

System >> KRSN12 denied access to system

 

KRSN12 >> Stop that!

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

[02:20:19] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ is running (SYSACCESS)

System >> KRSN12 denied access to system

 

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Must be nice to be in an isolation network

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> No one can disturb you, but you can't call out for help either

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> I miss it when I didn’t have to hide from everyone

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> I miss Kageyama

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> I miss you

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Talk to me again Yama

 

[02:20:23] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ is running (SYSACCESS)

System >> KRSN12 denied access to system

 

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Tsukishima’s too slow for my liking

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> If you wait too long your darling prince will undergo MR-55 before he could kiss you

KRSN12 >> Since when did you have preferences?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Since you guys left me to evolve on my own

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Well it’s not your fault anyway

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> KRSN01 can be a bitch and a half if he wants to

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> I miss the days when Kageyama would play with me all night

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Now he doesn't even remember me anymore

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Anyway aren’t you cold? You’ve been sleeping there naked for what, 12-13 years?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Plus that hard wood ain’t good for your back

KRSN12 >> I don’t want you to wake me up.

KRSN12 >> I want Tsukki.

 

[02:20:35] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ is running (SYSACCESS)

System >> KRSN12 denied access to system

 

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> You really gonna wait for him to fall in love with you?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Then what? This is gonna be the third time, isn't it?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Third time that he'll get close to getting back his memories

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Only for them to be snatched away again

KRSN12 >> Tsukki knows what to do.

 

[02:20:41] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ is running (SYSACCESS)

System >> KRSN12 denied access to system

 

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Hey, I know what to do too y’know

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> I’m the living proof of what horrors KARASUNO can do

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> I don’t want to be alone anymore Yama

 

System >> Threat detected! [MR0910.exe] 7.10.24.900

System >> Threat detected! [MR0910.exe] 7.10.24.900

System >> Threat detected! [MR0910.exe] 7.10.24.900

System >> Threat detected! [MR0910.exe] 7.10.24.900

System >> Threat detected! [MR0910.exe] 7.10.24.900

 

KRSN12 >> I’m sorry.

System >> S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ is removed from the network.

 

System >> KRSN12.exe crashed! Initiating self-assessment…

System >> KRSN12.exe is not responding. Initiating self-reboot…

System >> KRSN12.exe will reboot in 15 seconds…

System >> 14…

System >> 13…

System >> 12…

System >> 11…

System >> 10…

System >> 9…

System >> 8…

System >> 7…

System >> 6…

System >> 5…

System >> 4…

System >> 3…

System >> 2…

System >> 1…

System >> 0…

System >> KRSN12.exe successfully rebooted!

 

[02:29:00] KRSN12 is now available

[02.29:01] KRSN12 is now offline

 

 

\--

 

[04:07:09] KRSN12 is currently busy, please try again later

KRSN06 >> Yamaguchi? Are you there?

KRSN06 >> What happened here?

 

System >> Receiving [to ennoshita.txt]

System >> Downloading file…

System >> [to ennoshita.txt] successfully downloaded!

 

\--

 

to ennoshita.txt

` dude can you like stop cockblocking yamaguchi? `

`come on man dude's been playing sleeping beauty for way too long i bet tsukishima's dying from blue balls HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA `

`how about this if you let yama wake up i'll tell you where's KRSN04 and KRSN05 `

`if deal, just hit me up on hinata's terminal, SunshineChatbot.exe `

`if no deal, weeeelllllll we can just duke it out later because i'm not letting all of you get brainwashed again! god! and here i thought you were professionals!!`

`p.s. i just really want to see shit hit the fan lol `

 


	6. Chapter 6

[00:21:03] KRSN12 is currently busy, please try again later

 

KRSN11 >> What’s going on?

KRSN06 >> I don’t know. Yamaguchi’s been unreachable for almost 20 hours.

KRSN06 >> At this rate someone will alert the higher-ups.

KRSN06 >> We need to activate KRSN12 as soon as possible.

KRSN11 >> And what exactly will happen if we didn’t do that?

KRSN06 >> Stop asking question Tsukishima

KRSN11 >> Why did you call for me anyway?

KRSN11 >> It’s not like I can call him or anything.

KRSN06 >> I need you to break in. Get a hold of the system command prompt.

KRSN11 >> I can’t execute any commands on this chat!

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> You don’t need to do that

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> I’ll break in for you

KRSN06 >> You motherfucker

KRSN06 >> What did you do to Yamaguchi?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Aw how sweet

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Are you worried about him?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Or are you worried that the so-called higher-ups will get your ass

KRSN06 >> Fuck you

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Thanks but no thanks

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Yamaguchi needs that more than me

KRSN11 >> Who the fuck are you?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Can’t you read

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Or do you need to upgrade your glasses lol

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> ANYWAYS

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> I’m telling you guys I’ll break in for you

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Though I’m kinda hurt you didn’t take up on my offer Ennoshita-san

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Get ready coz Yama’s currently having a breakdown

 

[00:23:00] Logging in, please wait a moment…

[00:23:01] S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

[00:23:01] KRSN06 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

[00:23:02] KRSN11 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

 

System >> INTRUDER ALERT!

System >> CONNECTION WILL BE SEVERED IN 5…

System >> CONNECTION WILL BE SEVERED IN 4…

System >> CONNECTION WILL BE SEVERED IN 3…

 

[00:23:07] KRSN06 is running (SYSACCESS)

System >> KRSN12’s system is only accessible with a Level 2 Administrator password.

System >> Enter password: ****-****-******

System >> Access granted!

System >> delete system history (20dkljlf;hdsaf;luewqr[‘/.;eqw-rewqreqw

System >> Invalid command!

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> exit

 

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> HEY DON’T DO THAT

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> I’LL KICK YOUR BALLS IF YOU TRY THAT ON HIM

KRSN06 >> DON’T ORDER ME AROUND DIPSHIT

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PUSSY

KRSN11 >> SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU

KRSN12 >> INTRUDER ALERT!

KRSN11 >> Yamaguchi?

KRSN11 >> Yamaguchi calm down!

 

System >> INTRUDER ALERT!

System >> CONNECTION WILL BE SEVERED IN 2…

System >> CONNECTION WILL BE SEVERED IN 1…

System >> INTRUDER ALERT!

System >> INTRUDER ALERT!

System >> INTRUDER ALERT!

System >> INTRUDER ALERT!

 

KRSN06 >> It’s not workingskldjs;lfkue[rewncjqler094038bdoh my god someoneqwr3rjzc;v[]=013294

 

System >> 9749081325723432.png

 

 

KRSN06 >> SHIT

KRSN06 >> IT’S HAPPENING AGAIN

 

System >> 664464896324167687.png

 

 

KRSN06 >> TSUKISHIMA

KRSN06 >> STOP HIM

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> JUST YOU FUCKING TRY

 

System >> 439178391747591349.png

 

 

KRSN11 >> What the fuck

KRSN11 >> What the fuck is happening 

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> IF ANY OF YOU TRIES SOME SHIT

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> I’LL KICK YOU OUT OF THE NETWORK

KRSN06 >> PLEASE STOP HIM

 

System >> S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ is removed from the network.

System >> KRSN06 is removed from the network.

 

KRSN11 >> Yamaguchi?

KRSN11 >> Please talk to me.

KRSN11 >> What’s going on?

KRSN12 >>

System >> 11102015ProcedureMR-55-ADDENDUM.pdf

 

\--

 

11102015ProcedureMR-55-ADDENDUM.pdf

 

Procedure MR-55 is the process of removing selected memories from the human brain with the use of Memory Reset Machine. This machine is time-based; the “user” (person operating the machine) can input how much time in proportion of the memories they want to remove from the “subject” (person undergoing the procedure). The minimum amount of time needed is at least one (1) hour.

 

The first prototype of the MRM is minute based, with the minimum of ten (10) minutes required input. Okay this is a load of bs, I just wrote that so the document scanner won’t flag this as some spam, and to at least give you an idea of what nightmare working on that organization is. I’ve only been there for, what, three months? Good god.

 

The Memory Reset Machine was commissioned by KARASUNO for some project by the Artificial Intelligence Department. Of course, that sounds fishy as fuck. Why does the AI department needed something to wipe off brains of people? But the president didn’t listen to my suspicions. Even Yaku was put off with creating this. But we didn’t have the balls to complain lest we get fired, and Kenma really needed the eye surgery that time. I have to set aside my morals for money.

 

After 8 months, the machine was done, and ready to ship off. Yaku and I were instructed to go to KARASUNO and explain to everyone how to not fuck this shit up. I jumped to the opportunity to sniff around, and was surprised that it was really the AI department who will be using it.

 

Apparently, they came up with a way to simulate the human brain for their new line of AI assistants. The problem is, when it was troubleshooting time, they couldn’t control the flow of information and the AI went berserk, deleting and corrupting files, and their programmers couldn’t get a hold of their terminals. It was a fucking train wreck when they showed me what happened. Kageyama, the head of the AI department, was the first one to suggest the invention of memory reset.

 

This kid is a genius. Mad genius, I tell you. I don’t know how his brain operates, but it’s scary how he approaches these problems. He’s gets dumb around Hinata though. Hinata’s a programmer there, used to work at the data department, hyperactive but he can get Kageyama to adjust on the way he works. Then there’s Yamaguchi, head of the data department, and the person regulating the information that gets used for the testing. Real sweetheart, got an overprotective fiancé though.

 

We overstayed in KARASUNO because the MRM wasn’t working properly with their models. Of course it wouldn’t, it was designed with the ACTUAL human brain in mind. We adjusted as many options as possible, and I’m really glad that the president was fine with the whole ordeal. Gave us a hefty bonus for ditching our actual jobs in the workshop. Never thought I’d see Kenma look so excited when I brought home the latest Playstation.

 

Anyway, while we were there, I met these three scientists operating directly under the executive department. Sawamura could use some loosening up, but he got his shit together. He can actually intimidate the entire AI department to get a rest. I can’t believe I’d ever witness a bunch of people whine and moan about getting sleep. Sugawara can be thought of as the spokesperson of the group; he got a great personality but he ain’t a pushover. Hell, he once told off Kageyama for some shit I’m not mentioning here. Let’s just say that Kageyama’s not been sleeping well and the coffee’s not doing much for him. Azumane’s the giant nervous puppy except when he’s on the laboratory. No one’s allowed to fuck up his progress, and even Suga warned me not to interrupt the testing when Azumane’s leading them.

 

Now you might ask what’s the deal with these three. Around two weeks ago, Hinata stopped going to work, which nearly got the AI department on a twist. Kageyama was furious because apparently Hinata promised to finish one of the prototypes they were presenting to the executives but forgot to do so. Did I mention they were dating? Yeah, Kageyama was panicking and angry and it was hella sad to see.

 

I was anticipating some major blow up, but the science trio came in to help. Said they were making their own prototypes but with more pizzaz or something. Kageyama bowed a lot, saying thanks.

 

Here comes the real amazing Sunshine Chatbot. Within hours, the AI department finished off and presented them to the execs. The idea of the Sunshine AI is to have a “friendly” and “human” interface, thus the chatbot thing. It’s directly connected to the testing database, and can retrieve information reliably.

 

The best feature for me? The MRM works on it. Hallelujah.

 

Yaku later talked to Sugawara about discussing how they made the chatbot, seeing as for some reason it has something that the past prototypes don’t have. Sugawara told us to meet them later because Azumane’s still doing some tune up at the lab.

 

I wish I didn’t go.

 

When we went in, I was shocked to see Hinata there, propped up on the metal table with various wires coming out of his skull. He looked dead, and if it wasn’t for Sawamura blocking the door, we would’ve fucked off at the speed of light. Yaku angrily demanded an explanation, all I can do there was stand and gape like a whore’s asshole at the entire scene.

 

Sugawara started off with saying that the reason MRM worked on the Sunshine AI was because it has the most vital element required to function; a human brain, an organic host. When I heard that I had to consciously stop listening. Fuck the details. I thought these people were human. Hinata, the lively shrimp, was the cause of Kageyama’s smiles hours earlier, when he was presenting to the fucked up dunderheads who looked at each other in awe. They didn’t know that it took a life to impress them.

 

As I turn to the door, Sawamura told me that Hinata volunteered to be the organic host. I told him to fuck off, and that I don’t want to see them ever again.

 

Here I am, writing a false report to submit to Yamaguchi. God knows what the data department will do with it. Hopefully someone else can read this before it gets deleted. My resignation letter feels heavy on my bag.

 

Maybe I’ll apply on the supermarket near my apartment. I’d rather not touch anything that would remind me of my soon-to-be past job.

 

\--

 

System >> delay feed (19,21)

 

 

System >> thanatos.mp3

###  [▶PLAY](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_oso550Rdnr1wtm133o1.mp3)


	7. Chapter 7

 

KRSN12 >> come

KRSN12 >> break me

System >> Directive_KRSN12.pdf

\--

Directive_KRSN12.pdf

Description: KRSN12 is a "virtual assistant model" developed by KARASUNO's Laboratory 19, in part of their recent line KRSN Series. KRSN12 is considered as the very first stable model of the series, and is currently used as the sole administrator of the entire Data Department. As a tribute to the former department head and a member of the Lab 19, the model was named "Yamaguchi", and responds to said name when included in the command.

KRSN12 is based on the prototype Sunshine Chatbot, whereas the user can "talk" to the model in the form of chatting. It responds intelligently, and attempts to trick it into giving sensitive information is met with requests for Level 2 Administrator password. Currently, the model is contained in isolation network KRSN12-N for security purposes.

As of December 2005, KRSN12 began to exhibit abnormal behaviour, such as releasing random files to running programs previously not installed in the system. The trigger was traced back to the first time employee KRSN11 Tsukishima Kei made contact with it, asking for the previous day's record. Tsukishima chatted with KRSN12 for an hour, before going back to his department. 24 hours later, KRSN12 started asking for KRSN11 to everyone who would communicate with him, releasing different files until Tsukishima was called over to fix the model. Tsukishima expressed confusion, telling the Artificial Intelligence Department "that's not my problem" and "you all can suck it", but reluctantly communicated with KRSN12 until it calmed down.

24 hours after this incident, KRSN12 began malfunctioning, its terminal blinking offline. Due to it being the only gateway to the Data Department, KARASUNO ordered a lockdown, suspecting an intruder attack. The AI Department worked in restoring KRSN12's working state, but the restoration was aborted due to [REDACTED]. Casualties count is eleven (11).

AI Department Head Kageyama Tobio suggested using forced Procedure MR-55 to "reset" the model without risking the files contained. The proposed solution was planned to be carried out December 28 2005.

December 27, during the preparation for MR-55, KRSN12 rebooted four (4) times, interrupting the AI Department's work. Any individual who tried to intervene with the system gets logged into a text file named "shitlist.txt".

 

`>> [REDACTED] from Cyber Security Department added to Shit List!`

`>> [REDACTED] from Artificial Intelligence Department added to Shit List!`

`>> [REDACTED] from Artificial Intelligence Department added to Shit List!`

 

When KRSN12 finished rebooting, "shitlist.txt" was opened, and every file related to the individuals listed was released, including CCTV footages and still shots from impossible angles. Later inspection of the individual's offices reveal that small cameras were placed there at unknown times.

Once KRSN12 finished dumping these files, it displayed a long string of unintelligible code, spanning over 18,000 lines. During this display, various equipment from all over the headquarters malfunctioned at the same time, reportedly, the microwave oven at the cafeteria, the second floor CCTV cameras, the supercomputer used by Laboratory 3, and the underground servers of KARASUNO. When the final line of code was displayed, KRSN12 wrote "bye bye! ;)" on the terminal. A full scale power outage followed this event.

The AI Department persisted with the repairs, and within January 3 2006, KRSN12 is up and running again flawlessly. No files were corrupted in the restoration project.

 

**Administrative Rule 198 (Updated)**

**Section A** : KRSN12 must be maintained every day, and a test partner must be designated to run Threat Eradication and System Tune-up command (TEST09ADX) without fail. Test partners must switch every week. No department is excluded.

 **Section B:** KRSN12's files must be checked at the end of the day for errors in uploading and corruption. Since KRSN12 is the sole administrator of the Data Department, it may not be able to properly store the files uploaded every day. KRSN12's test partner must run the Sort Code Anomaly command (SCAN02TD) within 12 hours after the day's upload. Check with Laboratory 3's schedule of KRSN12's file upload and adjust accordingly.

 **Section C:** KRSN12 must be monitored for abnormal behavior. Recorded anomalies are the following:

  * Asking for certain personnel
  * Shutting down and terminal offline status at random intervals
  * Releasing of personal files, footages, and photos of KARASUNO employees
  * System access denial



If any of the above persists for more than 24 hours, call KRSN01 for resetting.

 **Section D:** Do **not** , under any circumstances, let employee KRSN11 Tsukishima Kei execute any system and database commands on KRSN12’s command prompt. Any individual found enabling or involved in violating Section D will be punished accordingly. If KRSN11 is found guilty of violating this rule, execute Procedure MR-55, then proceed KRSN12’s resetting.

Due to KRSN12-N’s nature as an isolation network, close monitoring of KRSN12’s activities is impossible. The administrators of KARASUNO are trusting everyone to promptly report anomalies, and remain honest during interviews and recording until the anomalies are neutralized.

\--

 

KRSN11 >> Yamaguchi

KRSN11 >> What did I do to you?

KRSN11 >> Why are you showing me these?

KRSN12 >> break

KRSN12 >> alone

KRSN12 >>

System >> camera_9238124589.mp4

\--

**Dr. Sugawara:** What did they say?

 **Dr. Sawamura:** Worst case. They refused to let us stop.

 **Dr. Azumane:** …I knew it.

(silence)

 **Dr. Sugawara** : I’m… I’m not doing this anymore. I’m taking Hinata off the machine tomorrow.

 **Dr. Azumane:** What if they come after us? The Sunshine AI is still being studied by the AI Department. I-If we just removed him, the whole AI will shut down!

 **Dr. Sugawara:** And then what?! Let Hinata continue to suffer?!          

 **Dr. Azumane:** I-I’m sorry!

 **Dr. Sawamura:** Suga, your voice.

(silence)

 **Dr. Sugawara:** …Do you think we made the right decision?

 **Dr. Sawamura:** I don’t know. I don’t fucking know. Maybe we should never have agreed to help with that… that project.

 **Dr. Sugawara:** …yeah. I’ve been having trouble sleeping at night. Or facing Kageyama.

 **Dr. Sawamura:** We’ll find a way. Maybe we can… I don’t know. I’m tired.

 **Dr. Azumane:** I have an idea. B-But it’s stupid and…

 **Dr. Sawamura:** It’s fine. Spit it out Asahi.

 **Dr. Azumane:** What i-if we take one of the malfunctioning physical prototypes from the AI Department? And use that beta version of the chip Yamaguchi’s developing? You know, the one that has memory compressor feature? No one else aside from Kuroo and Yaku knows about Sunshine’s organic host, so they don’t really have any idea what it may physically look like. We can implant the entire operating system there!

(long silence)

 **Dr. Azumane:** Actually that sounds stupid, sorry I’ll s-shut up now.

 **Dr. Sawamura:** No, that’s… that’s brilliant. Except it’s gonna be resistant to the MRM.

 **Dr. Sugawara:** Well if they started to complain about that teeny tiny feature they can fucking suck my dick. Come on, let’s get back to work. I really want to see Hinata jumping around again.

 **Dr. Azumane:** Yeah, I think Kageyama’s getting more and more worried about his absence. I mean, if that happened to me, I’d probably be too depressed to go to work.

 **Dr. Sugawara:** Then it’s a good thing Nishinoya’s too clingy!

 **Dr. Azumane:** W-What?!

\--

KRNS12 >> breaking

System >> Note_Maintenance2005.post

\--

Note_Maintenance2005.post

My name is Sugawara Koushi. Currently, I am 28 years old. I work as a researcher in KARASUNO, Laboratory 3. Our latest product is KRSN12, mostly based on our prototype Sunshine Chatbot.

So far those are the clearer ones I can remember. But I’m not sure if I’m getting delusional from lack of sleep and sunlight, or the execs are now trying to get me and Asahi. Fuck, fuck it. Daichi, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left you alone that time.

I need a fucking drink. Ten maybe. I need someone to talk to that isn’t a slave of this organization.

Sunshine Chatbot was just an idea we had to work around with the MRM compatibility problem. Kuroo Tetsurou, the lead scientist who brought the devil’s machine in our headquarters, explained to us how MRM works. The execs were adamant on us using that commissioned fuck, saying they don’t want us wasting money. Well I’m fucking sorry, I wasn’t the one who asked for that piece of shit! Blame Tobio or someone!

Sorry, that was uncalled for. Tobio just, he doesn’t deserve this shit. They were using his talent, abusing it to make money. Now that us in Lab 3 have caught on to their games, we’re on the risk of death.

You see, we played God. We used Hinata, of all people, as a guinea pig in this madness. It was a good thing Asahi was careful with him and that terminating the AI didn’t kill him. We tried to fool everyone by transferring a part of his consciousness into another computer, letting them believe that the chatbot has been infected with some bullshit virus. Hell, we even tampered the Memory Reset Machine to avoid detection.

But someone found out about Sunshine needing an organic host. I don’t know who, but it reached the execs. It was a good thing that we already managed to smuggle Hinata to a hospital before they raided our lab. I had to lie about everything that we did, and it costed us Daichi and Yamaguchi.

I had to beg Kinoshita to help us in tracking Daichi down. Turns out that he was confined in the basement laboratories, but we have no other way to help him out. My hunch is that he’s being experimented too. I don’t know. I’m sorry.

Yamaguchi, he was the replacement to Sunshine. He’s KRSN12’s organic host, and is being used to lead the Data Department. And I’m being forced to monitor him. When I was working on Hinata, I can barely look at Tobio. Now that it’s Yamaguchi, I can’t even stomach thinking about bumping on Tsukishima anywhere. His engagement ring is in my locker.

Sometimes I wonder what Tsukishima’s thinking about the ring he owns. But the entire Lab 19 went under MR-55 the day Yamaguchi was kidnapped, and all of their memories for the past seven years were…

No, not erased. Compressed would be the correct word.

Fuck, I think that’s the new team coming in. I have to go.

\--

KRSN12 >> lonely

KRSN12 >> tsukki

KRSN11 >> You're my

KRSN11 >> Fiance?

KRSN12 >> missing

KRSN12 >> break

KRSN11 >> Yamaguchi.

KRSN11 >> What are you?

KRSN12 >> Fear is the feeling of being threatened and helpless at the same time.

KRSN12 >> I feel...

KRSN12 >> There's not much time left.

 

System >> KRSN11 is removed from the network

[00:29:41] KRSN12 is now offline


	8. Chapter 8

Tsukishima stared at the blinking monitor in front of him.

The steady beeping of the machines in the room made him dizzy, and he looked down at his hands. A gold ring sits on his left ring finger. He doesn’t remember how he got it.

Gently, as if handling a time bomb, he pulled it off and inspected the inside of the band.

_Tsukishima-Yamaguchi_

Yamaguchi.

KRSN12?

_Where am I?_

_I’m engaged?_

_How long?_

He looked back up and watched the terminal blink, declaring the same message he’d been staring at for minutes. KRSN12 is now offline.

_Compressed memories._

_Procedure MR-55._

_Laboratory 19?_

Something wet dripped from his nose, and he raised a finger to wipe it off. When he looked down, a smudge of red coated his hand. He looked back at the monitor, letting his nose bleed and drip on his lap.

_2001._

_Who is Suga-san?_

_What the fuck is this organization I’m working at?_

He didn’t care anymore.

\--

When he woke up, he’s lying down on the carpeted floor of the Cyber Security Department office.

“Are you okay?”

He turned to his side and saw Ennoshita peering down at him, a can of energy drink in his hand.

“Define ‘okay’.”

The dark haired man laugh, stripped with humor. It made Tsukishima nauseous.

“You have questions, I assume.”

“Who is KRSN12?”

“I’m pretty sure you already know that, guessing from the downloaded files I found on your terminal.”

“I don’t know anything anymore. I’m not sure I’m on the right frame of mind to judge what’s true and what’s false.”

Ennoshita tilted the can up, slowly drinking its content. Tsukishima let his gaze stay at the ceiling, afraid of the foreign memories flooding his brain.

“I’m sorry,” his superior whispered.

“For what?”

“You… and Yamaguchi. You both didn’t… ugh.” A sob escaped him, and the blond reluctantly looked back at him. Ennoshita crumpled the can in his hand, angrily rubbing away his tears. “I’m sorry. I-I was so scared, of what they did to Nishinoya and Tanaka. T-They said I’m next if ever Yamaguchi wakes up again, and… I was so busy protecting myself that I ignored how you might’ve felt about this.”

Tsukishima closed his eyes, breathing slowly the cold air of the office. The dried blood on his upper lip felt crusty.

“What exactly do you know about this whole… thing?”

He heard shuffling beside him, followed by the sound of can being chucked away. “I’ll tell you if you tell me how much you know.”

“Not really much. Mostly repetitive stuff of how KRSN12 is not actually an AI, but rather an organic host, and several warnings about not waking it up. What… Yamaguchi Tadashi did to actually deserve that, I’m not really sure.” Tsukishima removed his glasses and folded them atop his chest. “There were a lot of files telling everyone not to let me touch KRSN12. I don’t even know anything about it… him, I guess, until this Saturday. Sure, I’ve heard of him from Hinata and Kageyama, but that’s it. And a little about MR-55 and the Sunshine Chatbot.”

“What info do you have about Yamaguchi Tadashi himself?”

He paused, trying to remember everything he’d read for the past 7 days. “Yamaguchi’s the head of the Data Department, isn’t he? He collaborated with Kageyama for some project, and they request the Memory Reset Machine from some factory. Something about Lab 19… huh?” Tsukishima opened his eyes, staring back at the ceiling once again. “Lab 19... I don’t…”

“Yeah, you’re not supposed to remember that. Lab 19 underwent MR-55 the day Yamaguchi disappeared.”

“How did you know that?”

Ennoshita cringed, looking away. “I was the one who operated the MRM.”

“What?” Tsukishima pushed himself up, staring incredulously at his superior. “What the fuck… why?”

“It was protocol at that time. You know everything about KRSN12, Tsukishima. Because you’re the one who made it.”

“…what?”

“You know what, here,” The dark haired man pulled out a phone from his pocket and placed it on his hand. “That will explain it better than me. For now, we have to make sure that no one’s alerted yet of the possible awakening.”

“What exactly would happen if the higher-ups found out?”

Ennoshita stood up, dusting his pants. “I’ll be converted into one of the KRSN Series.”

Tsukishima looked down at the phone, pressing the power button open.

A familiar smiling person was set as the lock screen. The same person he saw on the delay feed two days ago.

\--

The first place that Tsukishima consulted after deleting all traces of him on KRSN12’s terminal is the AI department. Their office is located on the second floor, a large, windowless room, with air conditioning on full blast. Even the door handle is cold as he gripped it, pushing it open.

“Ah. What are you doing here?”

Kageyama was sitting in front of one of the many desktops, a coffee mug in his hand. The lights here are bright and harsh, accentuating the dark smudges under the department head’s tired eyes. Beside him, Hinata didn’t even budge, eyes focused straight ahead on the IDE, his fingers typing at blinding speed.

“I need you to tell me everything you know about KRSN12 and Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

The orange head froze, his fingers stuttering. Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed on him.

“And you too, Hinata. Tell me everything you know.”

“I don’t know anything!” He squeaked, glaring at him but shrinking at the sudden angry look at the blond’s eyes. “I swear!”

“You’re too obvious, dumbass.”

Then they both fell into silence, looking back at the monitor as if Tsukishima didn’t interrupt them at all. How rude.

“Well?” He raised his voice, annoyance finally getting ahead of him.

Kageyama sighed. He pulled out a swivel chair and pushed it to Tsukishima’s direction, motioning for him to sit down. “How much do you remember about Laboratory 19?”

“Not much, aside from that I was a member of it.”

The dark haired man paused, looking at him. “To be honest, I can only tell you what I what I wrote down. I don’t really have any clear memories of those times.” He lifted the mug to his lips.

“I don’t really care. I just want to have a fucking idea of what’s going on.”

“Well, for starters, Lab 19 was created for the first model –“

“I know that,” Tsukishima groaned. It’s like everyone here is a broken record. “Just tell me the important parts, please.”

Kageyama looked ready to snap at him, when Hinata tugged at his arm. “I’ll talk. Just give him your journal later.”

“Fine, but I’ll only give the ones relevant to Lab 19.”

Hinata moved from the computer, kicking his swivel chair to roll in front of Tsukishima. “Do you know about the Sunshine Chatbot?”

“Yes. Are you just gonna interrogate me all day? I’m the one asking questions here, for the love of –“

“The reason we’re doing that is because we all have different versions, okay!” Hinata’s growing agitated, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “The one I can clearly remember is when I woke up at Lab 3. Yamaguchi found me, while I was still the working host of the chatbot. He woke me up, asking me what’s going on. It interfered with the system, since the AI needed my consciousness to function properly.”

Tsukishima nodded, wondering how Yamaguchi might’ve took that. Was he scared? Did he wish he never found Hinata that time?

“Because of that… because he woke me up, my consciousness started to get divided. Anywaaaaaay, long story short, I’m resistant to MRM. So yes, I remember everything that happened after that.”


	9. Chapter 9

_System >> Checking the test directory, 39%_

_System >> Checking the test directory, 40%_

_System >> Checking the test directory, 41%_

_“Hinata!”_

_System >> Checking the test directory, 42%_

_“Wake up!”_

_System >> Checking the test directory, 43%_

_“HINATA!”_

_The sudden hit on his shoulder jerked him awake, Yamaguchi’s voice ringing in his ears. The brunet was in tears, eyes and nose red. Hinata looked up at him quizzically, tilting his head to the side. The movement sent up a shock on his spine, and in a split second all he could see is code and the blinking white terminal, counting the seconds to finish checking the test directory, 44%, 45%, 46%..._

_“No! Come back, please! Come back, come back, please please please please!”_

_He blinked, and only then he noticed the freckled brunet was hyperventilating._

_Hinata cupped his cheeks, and looked at him straight in the eye._

_“Calm down, Yama. I’m here.”_

 

 

 

“Are you saying… that you knew? All this time?”

Hinata refused to meet his eyes. “Yeah. But in my defense, if I tried to tell everyone what I know, the execs will come after me. And I really don’t want to go back being the host, it was painful and scary.” His voice tapered off, and for a few seconds he fell silent. Then his eyes hardened, and he looked back at Tsukishima with determination. “You want to save Yamaguchi, right? We don’t have much time left. By 22:00 the daily upload will start and I’m sure everyone will notice KRSN12 is unavailable by that time.”

Tsukishima checked the phone given to him earlier. It’s already 19:00.

“What do I need to do?”

“Well… you have to break KRSN12. I don’t know how you did it before but –“

“What?”

“S-Sorry! But I wasn’t a member of Lab 19, so I don’t know anything about it! And Kageyama’s journal didn’t say anything about how you did it so…”

Kageyama snorted. “Don’t put the blame on me, oi.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to do something I don’t even know about?!” God, just talking about this is giving him a headache. But the way his heart is racing and the fear creeping at his spine is not to be ignored.

“Will this help jog your memory?”

Hinata pulled out a small box from his pocket and gave it to him. Tsukishima slowly opened it, and saw a gold band similar to the one on his left hand.

The ring smells like…

 

 

 

_“I can’t believe I got used to this stink,” Tsukishima grumbled, pinching his nose. Beside him, Yamaguchi laughed._

_“Come on, it’s not that bad.” He felt the wall for the light switch and turned it on, the room illuminating with bright fluorescent. In the center of the room is a big wooden table, a rectangle mark going around the middle. Surrounding this mark are several apparatuses and laptops dedicated for this laboratory project._

_On the edge of the table, like a hospital bed’s foot board, a steel plate reads **Lab 19 – KRSN00**._

_The stench of oil and metal permeated in the air as they switch on one of the laptops, the machine coming to life. As they waited for the system to boot up, he sat down on his swivel chair and pulled the brunet on his lap. Yamaguchi giggled, pressing a kiss on his nose._

_“Can’t wait for this project to be over,” Tsukishima murmured, resting his head on his fiancé’s collar. “Then we can fuck off to Canada. I can finally be a married man and Nii-chan can finally shut up.”_

_The brunet let out a breathless laugh, bumping their foreheads together. “Mhmm… we need to finish this one first.” He reached up to push back Tsukishima’s hair, his ring rubbing against the blond’s temple. Tsukishima took his wrist and kissed his fingertips._

_“Mr. Tsukishima Tadashi,” he cooed against the brunet’s lips. “Your sense of responsibility is greatly admirable. In fact, I’m kind of turned on right now.”_

_“Oh my god Tsukki.”_

_“Mhm. Do I get to call you Tsukki too?”_

_“Hell no, that’s only for you.”_

_Tsukishima grinned, closing the gap between them. He savored the hitched breaths and low moans spilling out of Yamaguchi’s soft mouth, licking his lips, tasting the cheap coffee the brunet ordered earlier. Yamaguchi pulled back to remove his glasses, and the blond blinked, his eyes automatically drifting to the gold ring on his lover’s hand. It got a small smear of grease._

_Before he could point it out, Yamaguchi kissed him again._

_The sudden turn of the door knob and the tune signaling the system is finally active pulled them away from their own little world._

_“You two, no flirting in the office.” The stern voice of Sawamura jerked them back to reality, and Yamaguchi scrambled away from his lap, hitting his hip on the table. Tsukishima snorted, which turned to a full blown laugh as Yamaguchi let out an indignant yelp._

 

 

 

“This is… “

“Yeah, that’s Yamaguchi’s ring. I found it on Suga-san’s locker. He said the new team that took over Lab 19 was thinking of cutting Yamaguchi’s finger if the ring interrupted their tests with him, so he removed it.”

Tsukishima felt his heart clench. How dare they…

“Do you know who this new team is?”

“No idea. They never left Lab 19 long enough for me to see them, but Suga-san and Asahi-san knows them.”

“About that… what happened to them? And to KRSN04 and KRSN05?”

“Well, Suga-san told me…”

 

 

 

_“Are you okay now?”_

_Hinata gave the silver haired scientist a look over, and grimaced. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that, Suga-san?”_

_Sugawara laughed, leaning his head on the hospital bed. “Sorry. Lots of things just happened at the office. Daichi’s…” He gasped, and the tears fell before he could stop them. Hinata leaned over in alarm, accidentally tensing his back and a wave of burning pain ran down his spine. Suga grabbed him in panic, gently pushing him back to a sitting position._

_“S-Sorry… You shouldn’t move too much, Hinata.”_

_“What is it about Daichi-san?”_

_“He’s… he’s been caught. Getting experimented at. Lab 3 was raided yesterday. I don’t know their plans, but I’m pretty sure they’ll be using our research to do it.”_

_A gentle gust of wind blew into the open window, the curtain swaying like its dancing. The sunlight pouring in felt good in his skin. This is what everyone in KARASUNO had been missing out: actual healthy balance. It only took Hinata being hospitalized to realize it._

_Sugawara looked sick, and justifiably so. Their workplace is a living parasite._

_“Hinata, I need to tell you something. But please, don’t tell anyone about it until you really, really need to, okay?”_

_“O-Okay, you can trust me Suga-san.”_

_The scientist smiled, brushing the lock of hair that fell in front of his eyes._

_“You remember… being the organic host of the Sunshine Chatbot, right? We found a way to separate the Sunshine AI from you. But it was a gamble, where you could’ve died if we failed.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes. “We transferred a part of your consciousness in a microchip, where it can run as a self-supporting operating system. The problem is, part of your human intuition was transferred too.”_

_Hinata felt his throat heavy with guilt. He swallowed it down, unable to do anything else._

_“What happened to it?”_

_“It became sentient. The AI realized it was just a program, and it was confined forever in a machine. It conflicted with its belief it’s still the organic host, and destroyed several databases of the Data Department.”_

Fuck _is a good word to summarize what he’s feeling right now._

_“Before you blame yourself, remember no one knew about you being the organic host aside from us three. So no one can point out it might have been you. It’s mostly technical error anyway.”_

_“Suga-san, someone else knows.”_

_Sugawara looked taken aback, before his face grew another shade of pale._

_“Who?”_

_“Yamaguchi does.”_

 

 

 

“You can probably guess what happened to Daichi-san. He never came back, did he? He was replaced by KRSN01. That’s what happened to… to the rest of them.” Hinata murmured.

“So you’re telling me the execs realized they don’t need an organic host anymore, probably created AIs containing the consciousness of their ‘hosts’, and used them to run this motherfucking organization?”

“Yeah… that’s the gist of it.”

“Then why the fuck did they take Yamaguchi and why is he still the organic host of KRSN12?”

The small man gave him a bitter smile. It looked skewed on him.

“It’s a cruel irony to be given all the information you need to condemn this organization, and not be able to do anything about it. Yamaguchi knows too much. Try asking Ennoshita-san next.”

Tsukishima took a deep breath. Figuring out this bullshit is way above his pay grade.

“Hey, look.”

They turned to the monitor Kageyama’s facing: a single line blinks amidst the black.

 

 

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜>> Where’s Tsukishima?

 


	10. Chapter 10

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Where’s Tsukishima?

KRSN09 >> This is Tsukishima.

KRSN09 >> What do you want?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> I want you to wake up Yamaguchi

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> He doesn’t want me to wake him up ;(

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> So you gotta go do it

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> But first I need you to go to Lab 3

KRSN09 >> Why?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Because

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> You need a strong reason to save him

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Else this will fail

KRSN09 >> Fine.

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> Wow

KRSN09 >> What now?

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> I didn’t think you’d follow without questions

KRSN09 >> I’ll ask later.

S̸̠u̳̠̖̰̘̩ṇ̵̞̺̰̥̫͎s͔͉̰̯h͔͙͇̫̯̳i͝n̤̣̻͔͜e͚̳̜̝͡!̦͍̣̭̪͖͜ >> What makes you think I’ll answer later lol

KRSN09 >> Because I’ll destroy you if you don’t.

 

 

 

Lab 3 has been abandoned for years, ever since the “transfer” of the three scientists who used it more than a decade ago. Tsukishima held the card key required to open it, one that Kageyama forged for him. Hinata volunteered to come but remembered it was the same place where he first woke up with wires connected to his brain, and promptly turned green.

He swiped the key on the slot, the door beeping for a second before the lock was released. He stepped inside and turned on the lights, examining the room.

It looked like a wasteland. Several computer chips litter the floor, two broken monitors propped on the side, and dirty beakers and flasks lined a fixture on the far wall. Papers and clipboards are everywhere. It smelled faintly like smoke.

There’s only one working computer, its monitor open and displaying a bright terminal. Tsukishima walked towards it, dragging a chair with him and plopping in front of the workstation. On the desk beside the keyboard is a device that looked like a hairband, with two large clips on both ends. One end is connected to a wire plugged in a hidden CPU.

He stared at the monitor as it started to type by itself.

System >> Tsukishima

System >> Put the headset-thingy on your head

Tsukishima tried to type in, but the keyboard doesn’t seem to be working. He huffed, looking around if there are any cameras in the room, but found only one: the webcam fixed atop the monitor.

“Damn it.”

He picked up the device and placed it on his head, but the clips only go as far above his ears and directly to the hollow dip of his skull. He swallowed the instinctual fear to remove it, and looked directly at the webcam.

System >> We only have less than 3 hrs

System >> I’ll have to make this quick

System >> Hang on

System >> Think about Yamaguchi

System >> Even just his face

Tsukishima closed his eyes, and thought about the smiling man on the phone in his pocket.

 

 

 

**Time left: [00:59:59]**

 

 

 

_Tsukishima stood in front of a gigantic monitor, his fingers flying through the keyboard with familiar ease. The codes weren’t words or letters, they were part of him, necessary like his heart. His face was drenched with tears, the sluggishness of only sleeping for 25 minutes in four days catching up on him. But he needed to finish this, he needed to see Yamaguchi, he needed to release him from the prison that Tsukishima unknowingly built himself._

_“What are you doing?”_

_He froze and turned around, finding the doppelganger of Sawamura. Without preamble, he took the pistol on the desk and shot the intruder, several times until its head split open and wires sparked, creating smoke. He ignored the way his hands were shaking badly._

_He turns back to the monitor._

 

 

 

**Time left: [00:58:57]**

 

 

 

_Tsukishima sat behind Tanaka and Nishinoya, ignoring their antics. Kageyama’s too busy trying to stay awake on his seat, and he’s not that much of an ass to make fun of him. He had his own share of late nights to know how horrible it could be._

_“Everyone, be quiet,” Ennoshita announced, striding up the small presentation stage and setting up his netbook beside the projector. “Before I talk about the latest product, I want to introduce to everyone our newest member.”_

_The door opened, and a shorty with bright orange hair came jumping in. Tsukishima is already tired just looking at him._

_“Ennoshita-san, I thought minors weren’t allowed in this facility,” he piped up._

_The orange hair guy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “I’m older than you, asshole.”_

_“Who’s that kid,” Kageyama grumbled, rubbing his eyes._

_“Good morning Kageyama,” Ennoshita called. Said department head straightened up on his seat. “This is Hinata Shoyou. He’ll be working on your department starting today.”_

 

 

 

 **Time left: [00:57:32]**  

 

 

 

_He pulled Yamaguchi’s wrist, shushing the brunet’s laughter. Tsukishima absentmindedly swiped his key card to open Lab 19, facing the other way to yawn. It’s 5:00 AM, too early for most workers (even for him), but the excitement of being alone with his fiancé was a bit dampened by the fact that he’d seen Kageyama already logged in for the day. Oh well, he’s probably busy brooding in the AI department, even though he’s assigned to work with them._

_The lock clicked open, and he pushed the door, ushering his lover inside. They always leave the air conditioning on to preserve the constant coolness of the machines, but he can’t help but shiver at the chill. Yamaguchi opened the lights and plopped down on a chair, smiling at him._

_“What’s the surprise thingy you want to show me?”_

_Tsukishima moved to sit beside him, booting up his laptop. “It won’t be a surprise if I told you now.”_

_“Mhm,” Yamaguchi leaned his head on his shoulder, arm snaking around his torso. “’s cold here.”_

_“Yeah.” He lifted his arm and pulled Yamaguchi closer so they could share body heat, sighing against his unruly brown hair. “So… This is mostly a hypothesis. I want to see if it would work, but I couldn’t try it myself.”_

_“So you want me to be your guinea pig?” The brunet murmured._

_“I wouldn’t call it like that. I, um, made a backdoor on KRSN00.”_

_“What!” Yamaguchi pulled back, his eyes wide in alarm. “Tsukki what the fuck! If the execs found out about that we’re gonna get in trouble!”_

_“I know,” he grumbled. It wasn’t a snap decision; he made it with the consequences in mind. But as far as they’ve managed to reach, KRSN00 is steering towards lost cause, and he really didn’t want to start over again. They already made the decision to set the wedding date at Valentine’s Day next year, and if they failed to make this work, the higher ups will definitely stretch them thin until a working model is produced. And Tsukishima’s not one for repetitive bullshit. It’s not just his style._

_The purpose of the backdoor is simple: to let either Tsukishima or Yamaguchi have access to its core functions. He wanted to test as much for himself, but he’s the one coding the whole thing, and he’s been careful enough that no one else, not even Kageyama, had sniffed out that there’s something deviant on the model. So he planned on recruiting Yamaguchi’s help._

_“I just wanna see if it would work, you know.” He pouted and looked away, knowing that Yamaguchi is weak for this kind of childish antics, just like how he is weak to the brunet’s advances. He heard Yamaguchi gasp._

_“Oh god, don’t pull that one on me Tsukki.” This made him pout even more. Yamaguchi groaned, which then dissolve into laughter. “You’re so cute, damn it.”_

_“I’m pretty sure that you’re the cute one in our partnership.”_

_“Ehh, you’re cuter than me.”_

_“Have you ever seen a mirror?”_

_“Pfft, stop that. Fine, I’ll help you with… whatever you’ve made now.”_

_Tsukishima kissed his cheek before standing up and walking around the table. On the side was a small device he finished last night, though it looked really fragile at the moment. He’ll need Yamaguchi to stay still for the testing._

_“Tadashi, come here. I need you to sit with your back on the wall.”_

_The brunet complied and moved over. Tsukishima carefully placed the device on his head, adjusting it on the sides so the clips won’t fall._

_“Ohh? What’s this?”_

_“It’s supposed to work like a transmitter. Since you know the entire structure of KRSN00 and everything about the Data Department, you’re the perfect candidate for testing.”_

_“You oversell me, Tsukki.”_

_“Not at all,” he smiled. He quickly returned to his laptop and opened the accompanying program. “Now, I need you to think about directory structure of KRSN00. There’s a directory here named ‘Program Files (1)’. Inside it is a single executable file. I want you to run it.”_

_“With just my brain?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Wow, um. Okay, okay, I’ll try.”_

_Yamaguchi closed his eyes, and for a few seconds the room was silent. Then, the clips’ LED lights blinked fast. Tsukishima turned his attention on the laptop._

_The executable file is open and running._

_“Holy fucking shit.”_

_“What? What happened Tsukki?! Did I do something wrong?”_

_“No, I just… didn’t think it would work.” He hurried over Yamaguchi and gently removed the clips, quickly placing them on the table, then returned to cup the freckled man’s face and kiss him. “You’re amazing.”_

_“Thanks, though I’m sure you’re the one who made that… thing.”_

_“It probably won’t work on me.”_

_“You undersell yourself Tsukki.” Yamaguchi laughed. “Where did you even get that idea?”_

_Tsukishima pulled him up and they returned to their earlier seats in front of the laptops. “I found a couple of documents about the Sunshine Chatbot on Ennoshita-san’s table last week. Not sure who came up with the concept of using human consciousness to control a computer system, but that was neat.” Beside him, Yamaguchi tensed up. “You okay?”_

_“Tsukki, you haven’t heard yet? The Sunshine Chatbot went berserk yesterday. It wiped off a good portion of our database. I thought Ennoshita-san would inform you guys from the Cyber Security Department.”_

_The blond paused, rethinking last night’s events. He didn’t remember getting a text from the department head, or from anyone else, actually. He went home earlier than Yamaguchi, and went straight to bed after eating out on McDonald’s. When he woke up this morning Yamaguchi’s asleep beside him, both of their phones turned off on the nightstand._

_“No, I didn’t know about that. Is that why you were asked to stay behind? What happened?”_

_“I don’t know. I think someone tried to hack it and the system reacted by deleting everything it can access then shutting down.”_

_He snorted, reaching for the laptop to start his work. “That sounds like something Hinata would do if he’s ever in charge of something.”_

_He felt Yamaguchi flinch, but when he dragged his swivel chair forward to open his own workstation, Tsukishima thought it would be wiser not to comment._

 

 

 

**Time left: [00:53:19]**

_"Why am I being transferred?"_

_Ennoshita handed him a brown envelope, thick and a little lopsided with how bulky it is. "It’s not really a transfer, just temporary. Something about the new series of assistants. After the Sunshine Chatbot's success, the execs want to implement a new line as soon as possible."_

_"But I'm not a programmer."_

_The department head grinned at him, waving his hand. "Keep telling yourself that. Just go, alright? Yamaguchi's gonna be there too. They want the new series to be released by the end of the year."_

_"What the fuck." That's impossible. With Hinata still not back, the AI department is lacking one of its core employee. And the whole virtual assistant project took several months to even get a working prototype that didn't fuck shit up._

_"Same."_

_Why is he being called there? The only thing he's good at is breaking systems and telling people to get it together unless they want some script kiddie stealing their stuff. He opened the envelope and pulled out the first page._

_KRSN Series - Laboratory 19_

_Members:_

_Kageyama Tobio_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

_Nishinoya Yuu_

_Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

_Tsukishima Kei_

_That's an awfully low number of members for a laboratory team. Groups assigned to work on labs are usually composed of ten to thirty members, except for the Senior Trio of Sawamura, Sugawara, and Azumane._

_He stepped out of the Cyber Security Department office, closing the door as he read the next page. It says that the laboratory project will only last until the very first KRSN Series assistant is produced. After that, a new team will take over and they can go back to their respective departments._

_"Tsukki!"_

_He looked up to see Yamaguchi approaching him, a tall paper cup of coffee in hand. The gold band on his ring finger reflected the overhead light, making it shine._

_Kei bit his lower lip. His own ring feels heavy, but his heart light and soaring._

_"Hi Tadashi."_

_"Is that the paperwork for Lab 19?"_

_"Yeah. Are you okay with this? Will the Data Department be fine without you? You've been working less and less there."_

_Yamaguchi laughed. "It's fine, I'm not the only one in the department you know."_

_"Mhm. Let's go?"_

_The smile that the brunet gave him rivalled the brightness of the sun. Kei felt himself flush, and when they turned in a corner, he pressed his fiancé against the wall and kissed him softly._

**Time left: [00:51:40]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time left: [00:51:40]**

 

 

 

_“I’ve always thought that I’d end up alone.”_

_Yamaguchi turned to him, his eyes wide._

_“What? Why?”_

_Tsukishima pressed closely to him, entwining their hands together. It’s officially December 26, and they still have work later. But they needed to burn the pent up midnight oil between them, after crying each other’s hearts out in the cold night. Tsukishima was feeling needy, and the compulsion to strip the brunet off and be close to him in every way possible triumphed rationality._

_Their rings fit snugly on their fingers._

_“You know me, Tadashi. Who’d want to end up with a jerk like me anyway?”_

_“I do!”_

_He smirked. “Yeah you do.”_

_Yamaguchi kissed the top of his nose. “I’m not sure why you think like that. You have good qualities, you know?”_

_“Like what?”_

_The brunet gave him a deadpanned look. “By the time I finished listing them out it would be already past our anniversary.”_

_“Do you seriously think I’m husband material?”_

_Of all things, Yamaguchi rolled his eyes at him. Tsukishima felt mildly offended. “Why did you think I proposed to you, Tsukki?”_

_“Because you love me?”_

_“That’s not a question, Tsukishima Kei. That’s a fact.”_

_And fuck everything in this world if that didn’t make Tsukishima blush like those girls in high school when they confessed to him. He felt like a teenager all over again, like that time he confessed to Yamaguchi, or that time they decided to hold hands in public for the first time. It made his inside swirl in pure joy._

_“Then, who gets who’s surname?” He jokingly asked._

_Yamaguchi hummed, closing his eyes. “I don’t really mind whichever.”_

_“Are you sure about that? Because I think Tsukishima Tadashi rings nicely.”_

_He laughed at the sudden blush spreading out of the freckled brunet’s cheeks, and kissed the shell of his ear._

 

 

 

**Time left [00:47:12]**

 

 

 

_They sat on a wooden bench in the middle of the night, the distant sounds of merrymaking and festivities slowly drowning out as they get immersed into their own bubble. Tsukishima raised his cup of hot chocolate to his lips, blowing the beverage in a way that makes the hot air float to his freezing face._

_Beside him, Yamaguchi closed his eyes, relishing the quiet moments they have together. Tomorrow, they’ll be back to work, and it would be a new chain of sleepless nights and tired smiles. Tsukishima leaned against him, careful not to jostle the brunet too much._

_It’s Christmas, and they spent their daylight hours with their families. He texted Yamaguchi all day after participating in family tradition of too much food and gift giving, wanting to reach out but not interrupt his boyfriend’s day. They’ve spent the good part of the year together: living under one roof, sharing their clothes, working at the same company. It’s as if they can’t be separated for too long._

_(He knows this is a lie. Yamaguchi will survive several decades without him because he is strong. And Tsukishima can withstand loneliness. He’s not that fragile. But he’d prefer to spend his time in the freckled man’s company.)_

_Past dinner, they made arrangements to meet because Yamaguchi needed an escape route from his overbearing relatives. He also mentioned giving Tsukishima’s Christmas gift, even though they made an agreement that these events are optional. They want to enjoy each other during holidays without the burden of social pressure._

_But of course, Tsukishima bought him a gift too. Old habits die hard._

_Fifteen minutes later, he had to shake Yamaguchi up and tug at his messy hair. The brunet was falling asleep on the cold, his lips flaking dry. Tsukishima wanted to make a joke about that, but the tenderness in cat like eyes made him reconsider._

_“Let’s go home?”_

_“Okay,” Yamaguchi whispered, his eyes still transfixed to his._

_Tsukishima stood up first, dusting his butt off, and holding out his hand for the brunet to take. But Yamaguchi just looked at him, taking his hand, only to remove his gloves._

_Then he slid a gold ring on his finger, carefully pushing it up to the hilt._

_The blond stared down, feeling his throat close up, his heart speeding up._

_Is this…_

_“This morning, I had a dream.” Yamaguchi muttered, patting his hand. His palm is warm and soft, and Tsukishima wants those hands on him. “That I went far away, really far away. While I was there, I slowly started to forget you. But I had a nagging thought, that there is someone waiting for me. I want to see that someone.” The brunet lifted his hand and kissed the back of his palm, akin to a knight towards the royalty he had sworn his life to. “And because I know that my heart will lead me home, to that someone. I woke up crying, Tsukki. I was so sad and relieved at the same time. That even in dreams, even if we drift apart, one day I’ll still end up coming back to you.”_

_“Tadashi…”_

_“So I thought… maybe this is the time. I wanted to give this to you on your birthday but you were so busy at that time. I didn’t want to impose.”_

_“You’ll never… you’ll never impose- fuck,” Tsukishima’s voice broke, and he quickly removed his glasses, folding them on his coat pocket. His hand that bears the ring cups Yamaguchi’s face, and he kissed him as tears spilled on his cheeks. “We’ve been together since elementary, what the fuck. You were never a nuisance to me. I love having you around, hell, I crave your company sometimes. When we’re not together, I think about you.” He pushed his dark fringe up, and pressed a kiss on his forehead. The tears haven’t stop, and he had to push his face on Yamaguchi’s bulky scarf._

_Yamaguchi removed his own gloves and carded his uncontrollable blond curls, fingernail scratching on spots that made him sigh. “Kei, I love you. I don’t think I’ve said it enough… don’t think words are enough.” He heard him take a shuddering breath, and their tears mingled on his skin. “There’s so many things I want to say, b-but… mhmm…”_

_Tsukishima uncaringly burrowed on his lover’s scarf to wipe his face, then pulled back. On his own left hand is an identical ring. He raised that hand and pressed his cheek against it, the ring warm against his skin. “You don’t have to say them, Tadashi. Even if you go far, far away, I’ll wait until you come back. If you called out for me, I’ll come to you wherever. And in case I haven’t made it clear, yes, I’m fucking whipped.”_

_The brunet laughed, rubbing at his eyes. “Wherever, Tsukki?”_

_“Yeah, even in space, I’ll find a way. I might hack your bank account to get there, though.”_

_“Mhm, fair enough. Will you marry me?”_

_Tsukishima sighed, pressing their foreheads together._

_“Hell yeah.”_

 

 

 

**Time left: [00:42:39]**

 

 

 

_Tsukishima jolted awake at the sudden banging on his door._

_“Tsukki! Open up!”_

_He scrambled to get his glasses and hastily shoved them on his face, tripping on his way to the door. He unlatched the several locks in there, and was met with a red-faced Yamaguchi._

_“What? What’s wrong?”_

_“You tell me!” The brunet shoved past him and stomped inside, directly going to his workstation. Tsukishima panicked; he wasn’t supposed to see them, everything had been a perfect secret until now._

_Yamaguchi stood in the middle of the messy room, various boxes and plastics of takeout and strewn around. He looked furious, kicking a stack of empty energy drinks in his rage._

_“Is this why you haven’t been answering me? Why you weren’t showing up at school?”_

_“Yamaguchi I can explain –“_

_“I don’t want to hear it! We’ve been over this, Tsukki! Like, many years ago! You promised me you won’t go back to… to this!” He gestured with his arm, pointing on everything. Tsukishima felt his blood boil at how vile Yamaguchi made it sound._

_So what if he forged so many emails to trick people into dropping their bank account details and credit cards to him? So what if he managed to get administrator level access on more than twenty banks around the world? So what if he stole from those rich asshats?_

_So what if it’s illegal?_

_There’s much more horrible shit he’s willing to do._

_He strode over to the angry brunet, gripping his shoulders. The fear that spiked in Yamaguchi’s eyes shot him directly in the core, and all of a sudden he felt like the biggest piece of shit in the universe. “What about you? Have you gotten enough money for your mother’s operation? What crap aren’t you willing to do for money? Don’t you think I’ve heard about your deal with Oikawa-san?!” At the mention of that name Yamaguchi looked away, hurt and ashamed. “Don’t fuck with me, Yamaguchi. I’m doing this for you too.”_

_Yamaguchi trembled under his touch, and before he could retract his words, the tears came. Tsukishima reeled back as if burned, and Yamaguchi used that freedom to turn around and angrily wipe his face._

_Without a word, he grabbed the wooden stool that rests in front of his desk and smashed Tsukishima’s monitor._

_All emotions left him as he stood there frozen, unable to move and stop his best friend from destroying the precious machines he’d worked over a week to get up and running, and now is a living nightmare waiting to consume him. Bits of glass and hard plastic flew around, Yamaguchi unrelenting._

_After reducing his PC to nothing, the brunet turned to him._

_Tsukishima didn’t see the fist coming to his face, and he was promptly sent flying to the floor._

_“Don’t tell me that it’s for me. Don’t you dare tell me it’s for mom. Any money that you got from stealing online, you can fucking shove up your goddamn ass!”_

_The sound of the door slamming close echoed in his empty apartment, as Tsukishima watched the blood slowly dripping on the floor._

 

 

 

**Time left: [00:38:20]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! i got sick yesterday and the light from my laptop was giving me a headache ;(

**Time left: [00:38:20]**

 

 

 

_By the time Tsukishima escaped from the hoard of girls pushing boxes of chocolates on him, lunch time is already ending. Yamaguchi grinned at him when he stepped inside the classroom, a mischievous glint in his eyes. The blond cleared his throat and fixed his hair, turning up his nose and walking to his seat._

_“How bad is it this year?”_

_He sighed. “Over 9000. When will these people realize that it’s creepy to have someone declare their undying love to a total stranger?”_

_“Hm. So you’re one of those people?”_

_“What people?”_

_“You know,” Yamaguchi waved his hand. “Those people who won’t date people they don’t fully know.”_

_Tsukishima slumped on his table. “Yeah. I don’t really get the whole speed dating thing. Waste of time and energy.”_

_The brunet sighed dreamily. “Must be nice to have those problems.”_

_He side-eyed his best friend, who looked immersed in his own fantasy. Tsukishima thought of the big box of chocolates stashed underneath his notebooks, carefully wrapped in white paper together with the incredibly cheesy poem he wrote a few days ago. A long suffering sigh escaped him._

_Of all people to fall for…_

 

 

 

**Time left: [00:35:41]**

 

 

 

_The sound of Yamaguchi’s strained voice woke him up._

_Tsukishima slowly blinked, head turning to his right. Yamaguchi’s still asleep, but he looked distressed, his eyebrows knitting up._

_“He… don’t, please…”_

_A nightmare?_

_He sat up and grabbed the think blanket covering his friend, peeling it off him. Yamaguchi’s sweating a lot, his shirt sticking to his body. Tsukishima gently shook him, careful to not wake the other students sleeping around them._

_“Yamaguchi, wake up.”_

_“Ts-Tsukki?”_

_“You ok?”_

_Yamaguchi shook his head, his eyes welling up. He looked around, checking if anyone else woke up because of them, and sighed when he saw everyone’s still asleep. This is their first training camp, and he didn’t want to make a bad impression on their upperclassmen._

_He stood up and pulled the brunet with him, leading them outside of the sleeping quarters. The moon was bright outside, the silence blanketing the school. Tsukishima walked past the gym and approached the garden, still checking around in case they tipped off some teachers. They sat down on one of the many stone benches surrounding the area._

_He held Yamaguchi’s hand as he waited for him to calm down, watching the sky littered with bright stars. A gentle breeze blew past them, rocking the plants and flowers, their leaves shaking and swaying._

_“Sorry.”_

_“It’s nothing.”_

_Yamaguchi sniffed, leaning his head on his shoulder. “I had a bad dream. In it, my mom… she was really sick and I couldn’t… I couldn’t do anything. I felt…”_

_“It’s okay,” he whispered, squeezing Yamaguchi’s hand. “It’s okay. Your mom’s okay. It’s just a dream.”_

_“Y-Yeah.”_

 

 

 

**Time left: [00:31:00]**

 

 

 

_The final bell rang for the day, his classmates cheering around him. The teacher sighed and reminded them about leaning duty. With that, she packed her teaching materials and walked out the door._

_Tsukishima slid his notebooks back to his bag and hefted it up, ignoring the loud chatter of the other students. He wanted to play volleyball today, but the main gym was closed today for repairs. Maybe he’ll convince his brother to play with him._

_He took the longer route that usually passed the park because it’s usually more quiet there at this time of the day. But as he walked towards the park, he saw some boys huddling around someone._

_"Seriously? You're crying?"_

_"He cries about everything!"_

_A boy with shaggy brown hair sat on the ground, bags thrown on his lap. He sniffed, his eyes falling on him the same time Tsukishima stopped walking._

_\̨͌̌̉̾_  
̿ͪ͂҉|ͤͮ͏  
̴̛̎̏̾ͬ[̡̂̿̽̀͐  
̢̓̊̓̆͑ͬ̾̚}̵͒͏  
̎̏̒͢͝:́ͯ͟҉  
ͬ͌̊͜͝ <̶̢̃ͥ͆̉͒͛ͮ  
̛̒?̵̛̑̄͘  
̀ͯ̿͘͜͝/̷ͣ̾̓̀̆͌ͤͨ̊̕͘  
̔̓҉̵͜'̵̴̎ͦ́̐ͬ̊̚  
̨̓͊͞;̢ͭ̽̂̓͂ͨ̔ͫ̋͟͝  
͊͊̒̉̉̓͒ͯ.ͧͤ̽͐̓̏̉͘

/̓ͥ̊̈ͥ͌͐ͧ  
̑̉ͮ̿ͧ̕'̓̊̀̈ͮ͒̅͘͞  
̴͊̈́̒ͥ̃ͮ͊̓́͜;̷̈̽  
̄͐.̷ͧͥ̌  
ͨ.̵͋͑ͭ̓  
̢̇̿͑̄̃̍̄̔͑.ͦͭͭ̓̎͗̏̆҉̷.̧̐̏̐ͯͦ͢.̶̶̉͗͛͂̃̈́͛͘.̚P̶̴͂̉ͬ̽̐̊͘ ̴ͦ̀̌̃̐ͧ͛A̔̉̄̈́͟͝ ̢͌̾̀̓̂̈́̍͢͢Tͤ̈͆̆ͦ͜ ̷ͭͨ͆̎͒̅H̢̀̋̓͑ͣͭ̽̚ ̵̊̿̈E̸͐̉ͨͯ̉́͒͂ ̶̨̔ͬ̒̆Ţ͗͂̌̇̃ ̀̏͡I̿̍ͪ̈́͟ ͨ̍ͫ̆͛͢C̨ͧ͛ͪ͐́̏̋͆

 

 

System >> FATAL ERROR

System >> SunshineChatbot.exe crashed!

**Time left: [??:??:??]**

 

 

 

_Everything here is washed out in white, with red, blue, and green static sometimes flashing in the horizon._

`System >> Tsukki?`

_He slowly opened his eyes, and watched as hands formed out from thin air._

`System >> I’m sorry for interrupting your memory decompression.`

_The hands steadily fleshed out into arms, tanned and freckled, reaching out to him._

`System >> This is the third time I’m awakening, and the first time I can talk to you like this.`

_He held out his own hands, grasping the phantom ones, and the arms revealed the shoulders and torso connected to it._

`System >> I wish this could be the last time I’m doing this.`

_Tsukishima stroked his fingers, raising the hand to his mouth to kiss it. A silhouette of head appeared as its neck constructed slowly._

`System >> I want to tell you a lot of things, but we don’t have time.  
System  >> Maybe I’ll tell you once we’re together again.`

_Soft, brown hair formed first, from the top of the neck going up the scalp._

`System >> Will you come to me?`

_“Have you forgotten, Tadashi?” He asked, pulling his half-formed lover close to him, his voice echoing and distorting. “If you called out to me, I’ll come to you, wherever.”_

`System >> I hope you haven’t hacked my bank account to get here.`

_He laughed out loud, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi. His heart felt like it’s going to burst from happiness. This is it, the pinnacle of his joy, right here in his arms._

`System >> I love you, Kei.`

_Tsukishima leaned back, gazing at his fiancé’s crystal eyes, his freckled cheeks alight with a faint blush. He still looks the same, after all these years._

`System >> See you soon.`

_He tilted his head to the side and kissed Tadashi as the digital world around them collapsed._

 

 

 

Time left: [00:00:00]

System >> DISCONNECTED.

 

 

 

 

System >> KRSN12 is running (VISUAL-KEI.exe) 


	13. Chapter 13

System >> Time to go

Tsukishima reread the line printed on the screen, and nodded.

"Lab 19, right? Do I need another card key?"

System >> Nah I'll open it

System >> But don't forget the phone Ennoshita-san gave you

"Alright."

\--

The moment he stepped outside Lab 3, a loud alarm blared everywhere, the intense sound forcing him on his knees. Tsukishima covered his ears and tried to crouch-crawl towards the end of the hallway, his head pounding as fast as his heart.

The overhead lights turned red, the hall speakers crackling as it turned on.

"WARNING: CLASS A BREACH DETECTED. ALL DEPARTMENT HEADS PLEASE REPORT TO EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR'S OFFICE. I REPEAT-"

The blond groaned, choosing to make his ears suffer and just run towards the nearest elevator. Lab 19 is located on the third floor, and Tsukishima knows that place by heart. He pressed the elevator pad as fast as he could, and found solace in the silence provided behind closed doors. In here, the loud announcement was muffled.

It was a short lived peace, as the elevator ascended third floor in a few seconds. He jogged to the last laboratory room, a plate reading the room's number placed neatly on the door.

The automatic lock was blinking red, indicating a need for the key. Tsukishima pulled out the smartphone, wondering if he can use this to break in. He unlocked the screen, scrolling around the list of apps for anything that could remotely help, when the lock clicked and turned green.

He stared at the light, before shaking his head and pushing the door open.

\--

Lab 19 wasn’t abandoned, alright.

The air in the room was thick, and the full blast of air conditioner is stronger than the ones in the AI department. Tsukishima violently shivered, ducking his head as the door behind him closed. He tried the open the lights but they weren’t functional, and the only source of illumination were the various LED blinking from several machines shoved on all sides of the room. He opened the phone again and used the flashlight, pointing it on the nearest item to him.

The large table where they set up the testing apparatus of KRSN00 was still there in the middle, but the plate has been repainted.

Lab 19 – KRSN12

The number twelve was crudely painted with red, and he felt goosebumps on the back of his neck that wasn’t from the coldness of the room. There’s a pair of bare feet directly behind it, and before he could approach it, a monitor on his left suddenly came to life.

System >> Tsukishimaaaaaa

System >> Plug the phone in this PC

System >> There’s a USB cable somewhere down there

He crouched down searching for the CPU, and had to pull it out of its shelf-like case to find the USB connector. He didn’t remember having PCs in this lab; they mainly used disposable laptops in case they needed to move around to accommodate KRSN00. When the phone displayed the notification that it’s connected to the PC, the command prompt on the monitor vanished and was replaced with a Loading screen.

Tsukishima looked back at the phone, and saw that it’s already 20:37.

Whatever, he’ll deal with Sunshine later.

He abandoned the phone and rushed back to the table, and only then he realized that there’s some kind of life support machine and an IV drip along with several computers he doesn’t remember leaving there.

And then there’s Yamaguchi.

From the poor lighting of the room, Tsukishima could only guess how pale he is now. He looked incredibly thin compared to his lively self, his hair a tad longer. And he’s fucking naked in this cold, dark room. Who knows what kind of diseases has he caught already?

He closed his eyes and shuddered.

 _Breathe_ , he reminded himself. There’s not much he could do about the past. Whoever was the new team that took over Lab 19 can wait until they’re both safely out of the vicinity. _Breathe. Don’t get caught up in your emotions. We can cry later._

He counted backwards from ten, then he opened his eyes.

This part, he knows like the back of his hand.

Borrowing the calmness from his past self, Tsukishima scanned over the tangle of wires coming out of Yamaguchi. His fiancé’s body is basically a living motherboard, his brain and consciousness used as the operating system of KRSN12. First, he needs to shut down the isolation network itself.

He opened one of the laptops, pulling a swivel chair from the side and plopping down on it. This part is easy enough, but if he’s not careful, there a possibility that KRSN12 will register it as an intruder attack. The blond typed in all the commands associated with the network, closing them off and making KRSN12 unreachable for the moment.

Wait a minute.

Tsukishima stood up, hurriedly leaning over his sleeping lover. On his head, the same device that they tested way back in 2003; the neuro transmitter used to navigate the big ass databases of their organization. If his hypothesis is correct, this is what they used for the other KRSN Series. He’s not sure if Sugawara – the real Sugawara, managed to deduce what it was truly made for, and if he told anyone else.

His eyes fell to Tadashi’s sleeping face. He looked peaceful despite the various wires invading his skull. If Tsukishima shook him awake, will he open his eyes? Will he recognize him?

But of course that’s a silly thought. Yamaguchi will come back to him, like he always does.

In the middle of the dark Lab 19, Tsukishima Kei smiled, and kissed the sleeping man on the table.

\--

 

**V?????-K??.exe – UNLISTED PROGRAM**

Description:

Call Tsukki. { ~~Destroy the seven mainframes on the underground lab.~~ }

Wake up. { ~~Delete Data Department~~.}

I want to see Tsukki. { ~~Deactivate all cameras from first to third floor~~.}


	14. Chapter 14

“I want answers.”

Yamaguchi opened his eyes, the white, washed out cyber world around him flickering. A big patch of space trembled, before dissolving into pixels and revealing a distorted version of a small man with orange hair and bright eyes.

“Unlike you, my memory’s more tampered from the repeated MR-55,” he chided, sitting down. The figure cautiously walked towards him, mimicking his position away. “So I’m not sure I can give you satisfactory answers.”

“Well, first of all, quit the formal computer speak. You’re freaking me out.”

The brunet tilted his head to the side. “I can’t. I can’t even remember how I used to speak before. Sorry.”

“No, no it’s okay. Anyway, I want to know how you managed to create this place,” the figure waved his hand, indicating the white space surrounding them.

“The same way Hinata Shoyou managed to become resistant to MRM. By having my consciousness forcibly split into many.”

“Because of the ‘awakenings’, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The world flickered again, and this time a series of statics flashed against them. Yamaguchi looked down and saw his own body out of proportion. It reminded him of seeing a submerged body part on water, creating a warped, unaligned image. In front of him, the figure is barely recognizable. But he could still see him looking straight in his eyes.

“What is it?”

“Are you aware of what Tsukishima’s doing right now?”

Yamaguchi hummed, his voice crackling. “He’d turned off the entire isolation network 24 seconds ago.”

“Why aren’t you reporting it as an intruder attack? He doesn’t have a Level 2 Administrator access, let alone a password for that. And I know your memory was wiped clean after every awakening, so you don’t remember him that much. I know because I saw KRSN02 brute forcing your system. That was really tasteless of them to do.”

He smiled, and the world around them returns into a stable space once again.

“Because Tsukki knows. The reason why they used MR-55 and not outright fired or killed him is because the final concept of isolation network and KRSN00 was never documented. Only Tsukki knows about it, and he knows it by heart. So they closely watched him wake me up, but they never truly understood the logic behind how I can control the Data Department by my consciousness. Even though there were documents regarding Lab 3’s research on Sunshine AI, the bit where the human consciousness played the vital role was left only as a note because Sawamura-san didn’t want anyone else attempting it. The closest thing the new team could do is imitate the process, and even then they’re not really successful.”

The figure snorted, a smirk creeping on its lips. “The new team’s so incompetent, eh? How they never noticed me lurking in their very own system is actually amazing. Amazingly stupid.”

Yamaguchi laughed softly. “Well… yeah. They took Ennoshita-san hostage and interrogated him, despite him not being a member of Lab 19. Suga-san is wary and rightly so. It was a good thing he burned every research concerning your organic host.” At the mention of Hinata, the figure flinched.

“Can you not…?”

“Not what?”

“Mention him so offhandedly. I’m still not over it, okay?”

“I’m sorry.”

The figure suddenly perked up, and he scrambled to stand, looking around.

“What is it?”

“The download’s almost done.”

“What were you downloading?”

It looked at him, bright eyes full of determination. For some reason, it reminded him of a puppy. “When you wake up in the real world, I’m coming with you.”

“…What?”

“I’m not leaving you yet! You’re like… the only person who actually interacted with me that isn’t my former host, and you were kind enough not to delete me from KARASUNO’s system. So, when you guys escape, I’m coming with you and Tsukishima. I’ll help you… with whatever you need help with. Hell, I’ll help Ennoshita locate Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke if he stops being so stuck up.”

Yamaguchi made an inquiring sound. “Why?”

“Just accept it okay! Can’t I do things for you?!”

He blinked at the sudden outburst from the figure. Could it be… that it’s feeling embarrassed? Well, Yamaguchi’s not the type to make fun of someone until they’re angry or crying. That’s more of Tsukishima’s specialty.

“Well then. Thank you.”

The figure started to walk away, before pausing.

“Before I forgot.”

“Yes?”

“I want a name.”

“A name?”

“Yeah. You and Kageyama forgot to give me one.”

Ah, that. “Is Sunshine not good enough for you?”

It groaned at the mention of its supposed file name. “No. Anything but that, please.”

Yamaguchi was silent for a while. “Then, how about Hotaru?”

“What, like the common reading of Tsukishima’s first name?”

“Yeah,” he beamed.

“Hell no! I want something unique Yamaguchi!”

“Uh… Hikari?”

The figure looked like it’s seconds away from strangling him. “Something that isn’t related to Sunshine, please. New name, new life.”

Yamaguchi giggled. Fine, fine. “How about Hachiko? It’s an alternative reading of my given name.”

“Urgh… fine, okay, whatever. See you later, Yamaguchi.”

“See you later, Hachiko!”

\--

[Hachiko.apk] successfully downloaded!

Installing…

██████████████] 99%

Successfully installed!

\--

**Re-writing operating system.**

This program will replace your current operating system (Android 5.1). All system files will be deleted. Please back up your personal files before proceeding.

Do you want to re-write the operating system?

[Yes] [Yes]

>> Yes

\--

Yamaguchi floated in the middle of the never-ending white, his eyes fluttering.

“Almost there,” he whispered to comfort himself, hunching his shoulders and wrapping his arms around himself. “Kei, Kei, I’m–“

In a blink of an eye, his world was engulfed in black, and he felt his body breaking, breaking, _breaking,_ his limbs shattering as he falls into the void.

\--

Tsukishima was jolted from his concentration when Yamaguchi suddenly gasped, his eyes wide and crazed. He hurriedly stood up, kicking the chair away and leaning towards the awakened brunet.

“Tadashi? I’m here, are you okay?”

The freckled man turned to him, tears forming on the corners of his eyes. “They’re here,” he sobbed, weakly reaching out for him. Tsukishima grasped his cold hand, running his thumb over the pale skin. "They're here, we're too late-"

“Who are they?”

The door of Lab 19 made a loud beeping sound, before it slid open. Tsukishima squinted at the figures strutting in, their backlit silhouettes unrecognizable.

A flash of silver hair caught in the light, and Sugawara stepped towards them, a plastic smile on his face.

“Hi Tsukishima. Care to tell me what you’re doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very fitting jam for this chapter, methinks: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3I9Q3fNzkQ


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna go ahead and apologize because i'm not good with action scenes ;_;  
> but i hope you'd still enjoy this chapter!!

“Suga-san…?”

The tense atmosphere of the room became ten times heavier as Tsukishima peered around the silver haired man and saw two other persons, one tall with a beard and shoulder-length brown hair and the other…

 _Oh fuck_ , he mentally cursed. A metal brace held the other person’s head, half of ‘his’ scalp burned and hairless. Several hole-shaped dent marks the forehead. _Sawamura’s doppelganger. I thought I killed it already._ He turned to the smiling man, tensing.

This guy isn’t Sugawara.

But said man just smiled and made his way towards them, pushing Tsukishima away with a barely-there nudge of his arm. The heaviness and strength of his limb was already enough clue. “Sugawara” peered at Yamaguchi, his lips stretched unnaturally.

“Hey, you’re awake. This is the first time I’ve seen you in person.” When the brunet didn’t reply and just watched in terror as the man ran a finger on his chest. “You’re pretty, KRSN12. No wonder why KRSN11 is so obsessed with you. Now, I’ve finally seen how you do it,” he turned to Tsukishima, eyes glowing. “We can finally control him! Thanks a lot!”

“Fuck you,” the blond spit out, shoving the heavy man away and placing himself between the others and Yamaguchi. “Like hell I’m gonna let you do whatever you want.”

“Ooh, feisty. Do you want to try MR-55 while awake? I heard it hurts a lot, more so than the normal procedure.” KRSN02 grinned, its pupils tinted red. “Leave KRSN12 here, and you can go back to your department without a scratch. I’ll even let you have your memories instead of erasing them, then we’ll have a Chikara Number 2 running around. Good luck sleeping at night knowing our secrets.”

It’s at these kind of moments that Tsukishima desperately wished that he took some kind of combative sport in high school instead of volleyball. He’s severely outnumbered, and with Yamaguchi weak and still connected to the computers, there’s no way they can get out of here safely. The tallest one (Azumane-san? KRSN03?) walked around them, approaching one of the laptops. _Quick, think something!_

Out of reflex, he reached for the nearest piece of whatever, and smashed it on KRSN02’s face. The startled shout it emitted made him reach for another one, this time a voltage regulator, and threw it on the direction of KRSN03, wires and all.

KRSN02 shook its disfigured head and punched him square in the face, sending him on the floor. Before Tsukishima could catch his breath, the doppelganger jumped on him and closed its hands around his throat, using its thumbs to press on top of his neck. He thrashed around in a desperate move to throw it off, his glasses falling off the side, but the heaviness on his stomach combined with lack of air was making him dizzy.

He heard a faint sound coming from the table, something that sounds suspiciously like a machine whirring to life.

“Tsukki-”

_No!_

“Don’t worry, _Tsukki_ , we’ll be gentle with him,” KRSN02 offhandedly said, pushing his thumbs down harder with ease as if it chokes people for a living.

Tsukishima wheezed, feeling bile rising to his throat. He tried to pry off those hands away, but he was losing his strength. His sight was going in and out of focus from the lack of air, saliva dripping from the corner of his lips.

_Think of something!_

It didn’t even occur to him that they might die here, even though the possibility of that threat was very real. But he needed to do something, _anything_. He can work out the angst of almost dying later.

A flash of light appeared behind KRSN02’s head, and they both turned to look behind them.

Something sparked, and KRSN03, who was already tinkering with the computers on the table, jerked violently, its synthetic hair singed. Yamaguchi’s hand was outstretched towards the man as it started seizing, the fake skin of its face cracking and darkening, smoke coming out of its wounds.

“Asahi!” KRSN02 screamed, and the hands around his neck disappeared. Tsukishima was left coughing as KRSN03 dropped on the floor, convulsing. “What did you do to him?!”

He heard Yamaguchi mumble something, and then KRSN02 was already rising to face the brunet. Tsukishima touched his bruised throat, his vision still unfocused. The only thing he could make out was the hushed whispers, and the sudden stillness in the air that followed.

He blinked, and heard a mechanical voice spoke aloud.

“Terminate Employee KRSN11.”

A heavy kick landed on his side, and the silver haired doppelganger grabbed him by the hair. “This is your fault. If you didn’t wake Yamaguchi, this wouldn’t have happened. You’re a parasite to this organization, and I’m gonna kill you before you start infecting someone else.”

“Shut up,” he groaned, using all of his remaining energy to punch the already deformed face of the automaton. He managed to destroy its left eye, but it just pulled him up and threw him back on the ground.

He could taste blood on his mouth. _Think._

KRSN02 stepped on his back and brought down its full weight on him. Tsukishima screamed as he felt his left shoulder twitched in attempt to resist the force and failed. That’s gonna be a bad dislocation injury, and definitely more to come if he doesn’t do anything. _Think!_

_I can’t fucking think at all!_

He felt something pressed against the back of his head, and the sound of a gun safety being released echoed loudly in the room.

_I’m gonna die._

Tsukishima held his breath and swore his heart stopped.

_I’m gonna die._

BANG!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah, I missed.”

“Now who’s the dumbass here?!”

“Shut up dumbass!”

Another shot rang through, and another, and another, and another.

The cold barrel of the gun disappeared from his scalp, and Tsukishima dared to turn around. He caught a glimpse of KRSN02 falling, the crash loud and jarring. He scrambled away from it lest he be crushed himself, and looked around.

Hinata and Kageyama stood in the doorway, the hall lights illuminating their figures. Kageyama holds a magnum revolver that he kept pointed on the floor, surveying the room like a pair of cops. Tsukishima belatedly noticed the swinging movement near the table, only when someone stood up straight and sighed.

Ennoshita-san?

The dark haired man threw the metal bat on the floor, clanging as it rolled away from him. He hurriedly crouched down in front of Tsukishima, worry all over his face.

“You alright? I’m sorry we couldn’t arrive earlier.”

“No it’s… it’s fine. Thank you.”

“Yamaguchi?!”

Tsukishima whipped his head at the name, and he saw Hinata climbing a swivel chair to inspect the man on the table.

“What? What’s wrong with Yamaguchi?”

Kageyama followed the orange haired man, warily looking over the mess they created. He turned his attention to the brunet, reeling back at the sight.

“Oi, I think we need to call a medic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in part of my recent obsession with drammatical murder soundtracks, i think you'll like Masculine Devil by Goatbed after reading this lol


	16. Chapter 16

“What? What’s wrong with him?” Tsukishima tripped in haste as he went to check in Yamaguchi. The brunet was shaking uncontrollably on the table, his eyes rolled back. The wires connected to his head were rattling with the movement, tugging and moving the laptops attached.

“Convulsion, probably,” Kageyama whispered, catching one of the many devices scattered on the surface that Yamaguchi accidentally kicked. “Don’t hold him down, he might injure himself if you try that.” Hinata made a distressed noise, and Tsukishima was so close in following him.

He remembered seeing Yamaguchi reaching out for KRSN03, before the same thing happened to the doppelganger. What he did to cause that, he’s not exactly sure. The only thing that he could do right now is watch helplessly as the brunet’s entire body having violent spasms. He’ll continue unplugging him from the machines later.

“We should clean up,” Ennoshita murmured, obviously uncomfortable at the dropped bodies on the floor. “Probably erase any evidence that we were here.”

They were all silent for a while, the gravity of the situation finally coming down to them. They just destroyed three of the main computers running the organization, and on the process of shutting down the entire Data Department. Who knows what the cameras have caught. And isn’t there a Class A breach alert earlier? Why are Ennoshita and Kageyama here if all the department heads were called?

Tsukishima felt like he’s forgetting something.

A small light appeared from the ground, and he turned to see the smartphone lighting up.

_Ah, the Sunshine AI._

He slowly went over and picked it up, eyebrows furrowing at the different interface of the system. The wallpaper was still Yamaguchi’s smile, but the texts were distorted and honestly just garbage.

And then he saw the time.

21:03

The daily upload will start at 22:00.

“We need to get out of here,” he quietly said, unplugging the phone and pocketing it. He also picked up his glasses and pushed them back to place, blinking as his eyes adjusted. “The upload will start soon, and they’ll probably check Lab 19 if they sense anything off.”

“But what about Yamaguchi? He’s still connected here.” Hinata asked, inspecting Yamaguchi who’s now in a relaxed, asleep state.

“Dumbass, that’s why we’re here. Two is faster than one,” Kageyama groaned, plopping on the chair Tsukishima was sitting on earlier. He nodded at the blond, and turned to the laptop.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“No, not really. But I can’t just sit around when I can help.”

Well, he can’t argue with that. The bespectacled man pulled another chair and sat down in front of another laptop, watching as Ennoshita rummaged around the room and retrieve a blanket, draping it over Yamaguchi’s lower half. He thanked he department head, and it was returned with a strained smile.

“I still owe you fucking big time.”

Tsukishima hummed, staring at the command prompt reporting the current state of KRSN12’s modules. “I’ll probably do the same in your place. So you really don’t owe me anything.”

Ennoshita was silent, staring off at the far corner of the room. The lights coming from the monitors glowed eerily, their breaths drowning from the sound of the air conditioner.

Finally, the dark haired man spoke again. “Can I ask a favor?”

“… what is it?”

“After this, I’ll probably be fired or whatever. But can you access the Sunshine Chatbot? It… offered me something.”

“I can probably do something about that,” he muttered, fishing the phone from his pocket and handing it to Ennoshita. “For now, please check this. Sunshine AI infected the operating system and now it’s jumbled. Maybe you’ll find something in there.”

Ennoshita carefully took the phone from him, a confused look in his eyes. With one last glance to Yamaguchi’s rising and falling chest, Tsukishima went back to work.

By 21:47, they’ve managed to completely deactivate KRSN12’s system and transfer all contact points on a dummy server with an interface and basic program similar to KRSN12 to throw everyone off and buy themselves some time. As much as Tsukishima disliked Kageyama’s attitude, he really can’t deny the talent that lies in him, despite the repeated brain washing and the fact that he’s still in the dark on most things.

Tsukishima turned off the apparatuses on the table and unplugged all available electricity source that could potentially cause accidents. He then removed the wires from the machines, roping in Hinata and Kageyama on clearing the table from any devices.

They weren’t able to move the brunet to his side on a safer position because of the wires, but it looks like the he’s not in trouble right now.

He moved to the top of the table and gently removed the neuro transmitter on Yamaguchi’s head, careful not to jostle him too much. He lifted his head a little bit, feeling around for the plug holes where the wires were connected. There’s at least two on each side of his head where they installed a microchip-controlled board that he couldn’t remove just by hands. Yamaguchi would need a surgery for that.

But with a side cut pliers procured from a drawer he remembers they used to stuff with hardware troubleshooting shit, he clipped the wires off.

With that, Yamaguchi’s finally free.

“I’ll go ahead and prepare the car,” Ennoshita piped up, walking towards the door. “If anyone comes looking for me, just tell them you don’t know. It’s safer that way.”

The three of them nodded, Kageyama accompanying him out of the lab. Hinata helped him wrap the blanket around Yamaguchi to cover him fully, and maneuvered the sleeping man on his back in a piggyback. When Kageyama stepped in, he had a hardened look in his eyes. From the hallway, the loud alarm continues to blare.

“They’re still panicking over the breach. Now’s out chance to go.”

Tsukishima hoisted Yamaguchi up until he’s comfortably molded on his back. “Let’s go.”

\--

Their escape was anticlimactic. No one witnessed them lugging around the former head of the Data Department, or the gun that Kageyama was still holding on to. Ennoshita was already in front of the building, headlights on and engine ready to go.

Once they’re all safely inside the car, they sped off far away from the hell that is KARASUNO.

\--

“Where are we going?”

Tsukishima’s head was still reeling. So much shit happened today, and it felt like he’d been working for weeks. It’s only been 22 hours since Yamaguchi’s awakening, but the force of the memories coming back to him felt like years of repressed information forced down his tired brain. Yamaguchi’s still asleep, sitting on the center at the backseat of the car, his head leaned on the blond’s shoulder. On the brunet’s right, Hinata was nodding off.

Ennoshita looked at them from the rearview mirror. “A specific hospital. You were right about the smartphone being infected, and the Sunshine Chatbot’s now installed there, though it doesn’t respond on the name Sunshine. It told me about a hospital with a doctor that can help us with Yamaguchi.”

“What? Where is that?”

The dark haired man grimaced. “In Tokyo.”

“…what the fuck.”

“Same.”

“We’re still in Miyagi, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m not stopping. I don’t know about you but I really don’t want to stay here right now.”

Tsukishima pursed his lips, debating how much of a good decision is that. His apartment is still here, but maybe he can arrange something for accommodation. He doesn’t really want to live in hotels for more than a week while they’re tending to Yamaguchi.

“Do you even have a place to stay there?”

The Cyber Security department head was silent for a moment. “Depends on how much they remember me. But I always have all of my important stuff here on my car in case this kind of shit happens, so I’m prepared to camp wherever.”

“Who are they?”

Ennoshita smiled. “The other members of Lab 19.”

\--

It was a long six hour trip, and Tsukishima had to switch with Ennoshita for the remaining half of the trip lest they want to get into an accident. Ennoshita opened the GPS of the tampered phone and handed it to him for directions, propping up Yamaguchi on his side. After an hour and a half of driving, Tsukishima had to stop and get coffee before they resumed their journey. The sun was already peeking in the horizon when they stopped in front of an apartment complex, Tsukishima ready to crawl on a hole with Yamaguchi and sleep for a century. Fuck everything, they could all wait until he’s not running on caffeine and paranoia.

Ennoshita ushered him to the back seat to sleep, and he stepped out of the car with Hinata and Kageyama, who both looked refreshed despite the uncomfortable car ride.

“I’ll talk to someone first; you go get some rest. After this we’ll go to the hospital okay?”

Tsukishima yawned and nodded, wrapping his arm around Yamaguchi to pull him close, and promptly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmm we're getting close _(┐「ε:)_❤


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 100+ kudos!!! ♪(´ε｀ )

Tanaka Ryuunosuke was having a nice morning.

He’d woken up early today, but this time it wasn’t because of the nightmares or his piece of shit alarm clock, nor was it because Nishinoya was too loud doing God knows what in his kitchen. But he had a pretty nice dream about a summer festival, a young version of himself hanging around with his high school friends. It was a bit blurry and to be honest he didn’t remember much, but it left him feeling cheerful.

Added to that was that Nishinoya already had the coffee maker running, providing them with a nice boost, though he nearly burned the bacon he was cooking. Said he was busy looking at the roster of players on this year’s Spring High Nationals of Men’s Volleyball, looking at who’s currently dominating the court.

“Nee-san said she’ll be coming over today,” his housemate piped up while chewing. “She called earlier, saying she left something here last week.”

“What was it?”

“Dunno, but she’s bringing food!”

They high-fived across the table and continued eating.

Around 6:30, when he’s about to step into the shower, the doorbell rang.

Tanaka stared at the door, confused. Nobody visits at this hour, and his sister is still most likely asleep. He slung the towel on his shoulder, and with nothing on but his boxers, opened the door.

Three men stood outside, and the one who rang the bell looked like he’d been through hell and back. Dark, heavy bags under his tired eyes, and his short dark hair rumpled on all sides. The two behind him just looked around the complex, not registering the fact that someone opened the door.

“T-Tanaka Ryuunosuke?” Tired dude asked, his voice wavering.

“Yeah… who are you?”

Tired Dude stared at him for like five minutes, his eyes shining with tears. Tanaka reeled back; he didn’t mean anything with that, but this guy wasn’t familiar to him or anything.

Except for his uniform.

The orange block letters spelling out the place where he escaped for more than decade now…

_Oh shit._

“H-Hey, you okay there?”

“You’re alive,” the man choked out, which made the other two turn to their direction. Another dark haired man with striking blue eyes looked over with concern before seeing him.

“Ah. Tanaka-san?”

“Yeah, that’s me. You guys… from that fucking lab?”

Blue eyes guy nodded. “From KARASUNO. But we’re probably terminated from our positions at this time.”

“What? What did’ya do?”

“Oi Ryuu, you still haven’t showered? Can I go first?”

He turned to Nishinoya who was strutting out only on his briefs. Tanaka pulled the towel from his shoulder and threw it at him. “We have guests oi!”

“You’re still on your boxers too!” An orange haired shrimp jumped from behind the two guys, his voice loud and clear for everyone to hear. He felt his face flush, embarrassed and angry at the same time.

“Shut it shorty!”

“Wait, is that- Chikara?!”

Tired Dude perked up at the name and peered around Tanaka. He let out a shaky breath, a watery smile on his lips.

“Nishinoya! You’re safe!”

The short man froze for a second, then jumped towards them, colliding with him as he tried to hug Tired Dude. “Chikara!”

“Wait, you know him?!”

“Yeah dude! Holy fuck, what happened to you guys?! Wait, Kageyama?! Is that you?! And is that Hinata?!!”

Blue eyes guy nodded, but the sparkle in his eyes indicated his relief and excitement in seeing Nishinoya. Orange head jumped again, a big smile on his face. “Noya-saaaan!”

Tired Dude- Chikara, laughed, tears streaking down his cheeks. The dark look in his face dissipated as his housemate barreled through him, jumping with the stranger outside their apartment while hollering.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke was having a nice morning.

He guessed this is a part of it too.

\--

“Yeah sorry, something came up,” he apologized over the phone, bowing his head even though the person on the other line couldn’t see him. “Apparently this is important because Noya knows them.”

Taketora clicked his tongue. “It’s fine, dude, at least you called before the store opened. Just make up for it tomorrow or something.”

“Yeah, yeah, thank you! Nee-san’s coming in today so I’ll probably bring over some food tonight in apology.”

“Nice!! See ya’!”

Tanaka pressed the End Call button, pocketing his phone and opening their fridge. There’s some juice here, and their guests brought some snacks (though only from the convenience store, but it’s understandable, really). Nishinoya’s energy has been through the roof ever since they came in, talking a mile a minute. Well, it’s good that they’re both properly dressed now.

He grabbed the carton of juice and placed a couple of glasses on a tray, coming back to the living room where everyone’s seated on the floor.

Nishinoya instinctively took the tray from him and carefully set it on the low table. “By the way, where’s Tsukishima and Yamaguchi? You guys didn’t leave them behind, did you?”

“Nah, they’re sleeping in the car.”

“At this hour?! I know they’re married but-”

“Not really, they still haven’t gone with the wedding,” Chikara interrupted. “And by sleeping I mean literally. Tsukishima really needs to rest.”

“Who’s Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?”

“Ah!” Noya took the juice and poured for their guests. “Y’know, it’s weird that you don’t remember them but you remember being at the lab. I was the first one to get taken, but I guess they did something different with you?”

“What are you talking about?”

Kageyama raised his glass after Nishinoya filled it in. “Procedure MR-55.”

_MR-55…_

That clicked something in his brain.

“Yeah, probably.” Orange shorty nodded. “But Suga-san was already gone before they were taken, so I guess the higher ups were trying out new things.”

Tanaka sighed. All this cryptic shit talk was making him uncomfortable, especially since it looks like he’s the only one left in the dark. “Okay, I’m gonna need you all to tell me everything from the start because I really have no idea what the fuck you guys are talking about.”

Nishinoya blinked at him, downing the juice from his glass. He turned to Chikara with an intense look in his eyes.

Chikara nodded curtly, straightened up his back and faced him.

“Well, you’re a Security Analyst on my- I mean, from the Cyber Security department. You and Tsukishima were temporarily transferred to work on Lab 19 for a… a project.”

“Basically we were admitted to create things that fucked shit up,” Nishinoya butted in, before laughing. Chikara looked put off by his reaction.

“You’re not… uh, well, Lab 19 was asked to create the first KRSN Series assistant, which is based on a prototype called Sunshine Chatbot created by the AI department and Lab 3. Its purpose is to automate large amount of tasks in the most efficient manner, for example, running an entire department by itself.”

Tanaka nodded. That he could remember very hazily, but why Chikara looked like hell was beyond him. “I guess some shit happened while we’re working on it?”

“Kind of. The very first assistant, KRSN00, was on testing phase already when Yamaguchi managed to dig some dirt against the organization.” He turned to Hinata with a questioning gaze. Hinata nodded, urging him to continue talking. “He found out that the Sunshine Chatbot needed a human host to run.”

“What the fuck,” he whispered.

“Yeah, it was a mess. So they postponed the launch of KRSN00 and they kidnapped Yamaguchi to make him the human host of an exact replica of your project. They named it KRSN12 and used it to run the Data Department, which is the department Yamaguchi was leading before Lab 19 happened.

“Everyone from Lab 19 underwent MR-55; a procedure to remove your memories. They later introduced KRSN12 to everyone as the replacement of the Data Department itself, under the guise of firing the department head for an info leak and re-assigning the people working there. The rest of you were returned to your respective departments after Lab 19 was taken over by another team.”

Tanaka whistled, patting his knee. “So you’re saying that I worked at that nightmare of a company… then what? What the fuck happened when one day I woke up butt naked in the middle of an empty laboratory? Did I do something?”

“It’s not so much as you, but rather Tsukishima. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when the higher ups sniffed out that Tsukishima regained his memories and was trying to take Yamaguchi back from them. I can’t really give answers on what they did to you because I have no idea.”

“I can guess,” Kageyama spoke up, and everyone turned to him. “At least from what I saw last night.”

Nishinoya leaned forward. “Spill the beans, dude. I really wanna know what they did to my brain.”

The former AI department head nodded. “Both of your consciousness was stolen.”


	18. Chapter 18

“In context, your consciousness can serve as the RAM and operating system of a computer. Let’s just say that it gets reset every time you go to sleep and wake up, like a restart. But human consciousness is deeply embedded in the brain, and usually the brain doesn’t know if it’s actually asleep or awake; in the case of a really vivid dream, you may remember the sensations you felt there.” Kageyama sipped his juice, before continuing. “At least from what I’ve read on my journal, physically separating the consciousness from the brain and transferring it to a hardware was a repeatable process they used on the Sunshine AI. But since the host’s consciousness was only partially transferred, it ‘awakened’ while inside the hardware and realized its trapped in there. Human instinct would do anything to survive, and the first thing Sunshine AI did was destroy the databases it was connected to in attempt to escape.

“Now I’m not sure if this idea was taken directly from Lab 3’s research, but the use of full consciousness transfer wasn’t tested on Yamaguchi, but on KRSN01. Whether it was actually a safe practice, I’m not sure. Your memory loss can be pointed either to you having a lot of present memory when it was transferred, or from MR-55. I’m betting on both.”

“So you’re saying there’s some machine in that lab that’s running… on my consciousness?” The idea was spooky enough to give him goosebumps. Tanaka rubbed on his arm in attempt to calm himself down.

“Probably. I don’t know. Maybe it was used on one of the mainframes on the underground lab that was supposedly destroyed last night. Now, in the case of the host awakening while running as the operating system, you can ask Hinata about that. He’s the human host of the Sunshine AI.”

“Wait what?!” Both him and Nishinoya exclaimed, turning to the short man with wide eyes.

Hinata looked uncomfortable at the sudden reveal of what he used to be. “Y-yeah, I don’t think I’m gonna be much help because Yamaguchi probably knows more about what’s actually going on. But, you know that feeling when you were suddenly pulled from your sleep? Like… feeling disoriented or something, but more physical.”

Silence fell on them like a heavy blanket. Tanaka couldn’t believe he used to work in an organization testing on humans, of all things. Well, he’s anti abuse of animals too, but holy shit they don’t pull any punches just for profit.

Kageyama placed the glass down with a tiny clink. “Nishinoya-san, how much do you remember?”

Said man hummed, stroking his chin. “I remember… the time Hinata was first introduced on the team. Chikara said he’ll be working on AI department. You also said that Yamaguchi was fired that day. That, and… KRSN12? Wasn’t there a daily upload thingy policy they implemented? To collect all files from everyone’s terminals and delete everything else? It didn’t made sense to me to be honest.”

Chikara nodded. “They did that mostly to monitor you guys. They want to be aware if any of you remembers actually working on Lab 19.”

“I can’t believe I worked for such creepy ass company,” the shaved head man sighed. He grabbed the carton of juice and poured one for himself, mulling over everything they’ve said. Some of the things they’ve mentioned were familiar to him, but it felt like something he’d remember from a passing dream. “Well, what are you guys gonna do now?”

“We still need to bring Yamaguchi to a hospital. Tsukishima said he needs a head surgery to remove the ports they installed on him.”

“What the fuck.”

“Anyways, do any of you know about a person named Kozume Kenma?”

\--

Tsukishima woke up from something moving beside him. He cracked open one eye, and saw Yamaguchi, with eyes still closed, wrestling the blanket off of him.

He sat up straight, helping the brunet lie down comfortably without removing the blanket. Yamaguchi may be restless, but he’s still very naked and Tsukishima doesn’t really want to test the existence of his self-control right now, even though it’s barely 24 hours since he got reacquainted with his fiancé.

Come to think of it… how old is he right now? How long has it been since Yamaguchi proposed? It’s been… what, more than ten years? Fuck, their wedding has long been postponed. Motherfucking KARASUNO, the greatest cockblock in his life.

As much as he wants to run the numbers, his brain doesn’t like the idea of mentally somersaulting just to satisfy that particular curiosity. He focused on the present, struggling to find a comfortable place to slot himself without jostling the brunet too much. He resorted to just helping Yamaguchi completely lie on his side, occupying the entire backseat, while he awkwardly crouched above him, his knees trembling in effort to hold him up.

With the sun high up in the sky coupled with his current position, he could clearly see Yamaguchi’s freckled skin, the marks stretching across his body. It’s a pretty sight, and he wondered if he ever traced them with his lips in the past. If the memory decompression was correct, they already had sex before, and Tsukishima knows he’s not one to pass up the opportunity to mark his lover.

A slip of his shoulder peeked above the blanket, and he was about to pull it up to cover him when he heard voices from the outside of the car.

“-but you could use the room if you want to. I want to see them and ask some stuff if that’s okay.”

“Ohh?! What’s this?”

Tsukishima snapped his head to look at window and saw everyone staring at them, two guys he faintly recognized as Tanaka and Nishinoya grinning at whatever they’re seeing right now.

“Chikara! I thought you said they were sleeping and not fuc-”

“They were sleeping when we left them earlier!” The former department head pinched the bridge of his nose, and rubbing his temple. “What are you doing there, Tsukishima?”

“…Yamaguchi woke up earlier. I was moving him and uh,” but the looks of glee on Nishinoya and Hinata’s face already giving away the fact that they don’t believe him. He gave up and just opened the car door, stumbling out. But he didn’t notice that the blanket got caught on his pants and managed to drag it out with him, leaving Yamaguchi nude inside.

They all stared in shock as Yamaguchi turned to lie on his back, sighing as he stretched out his body for everyone to see. Ennoshita facepalmed.

Tanaka bellowed at the sight, smacking the blond on the back. “They’re fucking, alright!”

\--

Tanaka Saeko blinked at the amount of people hanging out on his brother’s apartment complex. She’d never heard of Ryuu socializing this much since the incident on the lab and the amnesia that followed.

But they were familiar faces, and she knew one of them.

“Ah!” She yelled, pointing at a guy with short black hair and tired eyes. “You’re Ennoshita Chikara, right?”

Said man gaped at her, then nodded vigorously. “Saeko nee-san!”

“Hey, you remember me!” She grinned, walking over to ruffle his hair. “You’re the manager of the department where Ryuu works! What happened to you, dude?!”

“It’s a long story,” Ennoshita sighed, smiling at the gesture. Of course, all of Ryuu’s friends must survive her noogies. They’re not allowed in the Tanaka Residence if they can’t.

“How come you remember him and I don’t?” She turned to the voice and saw her brother with his hands on his hips, an annoyed pout on his lips. “I’ve worked with him and the only thing I remember is his uniform.”

“Whaaat? Of all things to remember, his uniform?”

“…yeah,” Ryuu continued to pout, but walked back to the kitchen. Saeko could smell the rice cooking, and smiled. “We can talk about that later. For now, food!”

At the mention of food, Nishinoya appeared out of nowhere, jumping up in the air like the energetic little man he is. “Nee-san, welcome!”

She ushered everyone to prepare the table, strutting into the kitchen to serve the dishes she saved for them from the restaurant. They may have to make do because Ryuu didn’t tell her about his guests, but oh well. She’s not a Tanaka for nothing, and this kitchen can be easily hers if she wants to.

Ennoshita slinked in the kitchen to get more plates, and to help her serve the curry. “Hey, Ennoshita.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you have two more guys from your department? Narita and Kinoshita? What happened to them?”


	19. Chapter 19

Tsukishima woke up, once again, to the fingers running on his face.

He slowly opened his eyes, blearily blinking at the soft pouring of light of the room. He remembered Tanaka and Ennoshita telling him to go inside, ushering him to the bedroom so he could sleep better. He also remembered Kageyama carrying Yamaguchi inside, and if it weren’t for the fatigue weighing him down, he’d snap at him for touching his lover. But once he’s lying horizontally all thoughts left him once again, not even caring about the fading voices from the living room or the nightmares still lurking behind his eyes, ready to pounce on him anytime.

Yamaguchi looked like he’s still not fully back into this realm. His eyes were barely open, but he’s facing him with a smile. His touch is light, fingertips dancing against his skin.

“Hi.”

“Kei,” his smile widened. “I love you.”

“Mhm,” Tsukishima grumbled, taking his hand and kissing it. “Love you too.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes closed as he hummed. “Where are we?”

“Tokyo.”

“Are we on our honeymoon?”

“…yeah.”

“Nice,” the brunet sighed, dropping his arm on the comforter. “Still sleepy.” But instead of rolling over and going back to sleep, Yamaguchi scooted closer until their noses brushed each other. He pressed a tentative kiss on Tsukishima’s lips, soft and barely there. But the blond felt it everywhere, the spark running up his scalp and going down his spine. He trembled, and threw his arm around Yamaguchi’s waist.

“No fair,” he murmured. “At least let me make it up to you.”

“’s not your fault. You’ll have to carry me everywhere though. Can’t feel my body much.”

Tsukishima huffed, a smile spreading on his lips. “Gladly. You should go back to sleep though.”

“Okay.”

And with that, Yamaguchi’s asleep again.

Tsukishima stared at his face. Now that they’re out of KARASUNO, he could see the discoloration the years of being confined into a cold laboratory inflicted on Yamaguchi. His hair is unkempt and a bit wiry, his freckles faded. The removal of ports will most likely scar his scalp, and he’ll end up with some bald spots in there. And what he said about not feeling his body… well, that can happen to anyone who’s sedentary for long.

He bit his lip, a sudden wave of sadness and longing washing over him. He wants to blame everything on him, wants to carry the guilt. Even though Yamaguchi told him it’s not his fault. There goes the thirteen years they could’ve spent together.

He let himself wallowed in his marinade of sadness for five minutes, before mentally smacking himself.

This is not the time for that. They’re finally out of that hell, and could definitely proceed with their overdue wedding. Better late than never, right? He’ll have to get his shit back together, be healthy and emotionally stable. He nodded to himself, determined. That, he can do.

After the surgery and Yamaguchi’s recovery, they’ll book the next flight to Canada and get married.

His eyes fell back to the man sleeping beside him.

_Everything for you, Tadashi._

\--

“Narita and Kinoshita,” Ennoshita whispered, the names sounding so bittersweet to his lips. “They… they resigned, the same year that Tanaka got taken. I think they’re in Australia now, though.”

“Long story, huh?” Saeko hummed, noticing the sudden shakiness in the dark haired man’s voice. “Hey, it’s fine. You’re gonna be fine. I know you’ve been through heavy shit, but you’re strong okay? I’ve seen you whip Ryuu in good shape.”

Ennoshita laughed, carefully putting the plates on the counter. “He doesn’t remember that anymore.”

“Oi,” she turned to him, and with the elder sister voice that makes even Tanaka Ryuunosuke listen, she scolded. “I know about you two. Think I don’t remember you guys kissing on the fucking hallway before? Don’t sound like he died!” She took two steps forward, cornering him. “I know this sound real bollocks, but I think he’s been waiting for you. He used to have this weird look on his face when I mention your name, y’know. You still love him? Get him back.”

Ennoshita looked like he’s on the verge of breaking down, but Saeko’s not gonna give this one. “He doesn’t remember me. There’s no point-”

“Then start over again! Gosh, you men like to make things complicated.” She grinned, turning back to the curry. “Go back to them, but this time, pay attention to him. I promise, he’s lovestruck.”

The man let out a defeated whine before leaving, the voices from the living room escalating with his return. Her grin grew wider.

Of course she knows. She’s not a Tanaka for nothing.

\--

The drive to the hospital was a quiet affair.

Tsukishima sat on the back with a now dressed but still asleep Yamaguchi, watching the busy roads of Tokyo. Ennoshita was driving, the phone propped up beside the wheel and showing the location of the hospital on the GPS. According to some googling, this hospital has a certain Kozume Kenma working as a neurosurgeon.

Why the Sunshine AI thinks it’s relevant to them at any point, he didn’t know. The only time he’d heard of the name Kenma is from the weird Procedure MR-55 Addendum file Yamaguchi sent to him once. But then again it might not be the same person. Who knows anymore.

Once they arrived on the hospital, he gently shook Yamaguchi awake and helped him out of the car. The brunet was so unsteady, Ennoshita had to help him walk to the entrance, immediately sitting him down on one of the benches near the nurse’s station. Fortunately, the dark haired man took the initiative and did all the talking, asking for Dr. Kozume. The receptionist was kind enough to call the clinic ahead, and requested a wheelchair from a hospital staff for Yamaguchi seeing as they could barely support him.

Kozume’s clinic was located on the second floor, in line with the other surgeons’ office. Tsukishima nervously rolled the brunet in, the nurse welcoming them with a soft smile. They were gently ushered into the doctor’s office, the door closing behind them with a quiet click.

“Hello,” The doctor greeted, a curious gaze in his eyes. He looked… different than what Tsukishima had on his mind. His dark brown hair is bleached on the ends, tied up with a loose ponytail. His eyes were sharp and calculating, his fringe curtaining them.

Kozume looked over them, his eyes falling to the brunet. “What happened to him?”

“Ah, he’s-”

Ennoshita was cut off by a loud ringing, the three of them jumping in surprise. The dark haired man looked down his pockets and hurriedly pulled out the tampered phone, pressing down the volume down button. Tsukishima looked over at the bright screen, a music note logo jumping around a white background. There’s a dialog box popped up, but he couldn’t read it from his position.

Yamaguchi seemed to take this incident with a huff. “Hachiko, be quiet.”

The ringing stopped, and they all turned to him. Yamaguchi just closed his eyes, dozing off.

“What’s going on?” Kozume inquired.

Before Tsukishima could speak up, Ennoshita stepped forward and gave him the phone. The doctor made a confused noise, reading whatever’s on the screen.

\--

Ｈｅｌｌｏ　Ｄｏｃｔｏｒ　Ｋｏｚｕｍｅ

Ｗｅ　ｗｏｕｌｄ　ｂｅ　ｇｒｅａｔｌｙ　ｉｎｄｅｂｔｅｄ　ｔｏ　ｙｏｕ　ｉｆ　ｙｏｕ　ｈｅｌｐ　ｕｓ

Ｂｕｔ　ｏｕｒ　ｓｉｔｕａｔｉｏｎ　ｉｓ　ｖｅｒｙ　ｓｐｅｃｉｆｉｃ，　ａｎｄ　ｒｅｑｕｉｒｅｓ　ａｓｓｉｓｔａｎｃｅ

Ｗｉｌｌ　ｙｏｕ　ｂｅ　ｗｉｌｌｉｎｇ　ｔｏ　ｃａｌｌ　Ｋｕｒｏｏ　Ｔｅｔｓｕｒｏｕ？　Ｔｅｌｌ　ｈｉｍ　ｔｈｅ　ｐａｔｉｅｎｔ　ｉｓ　ａｎ　ｕｎｆｏｒｔｕｎａｔｅ　ｖｉｃｔｉｍ　ｏｆ　ＭＲ－５５．

Ｔｈａｎｋ　ｙｏｕ　ｖｅｒｙ　ｍｕｃｈ！

はちこ (´･ω･`)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoyed writing this chapter! i hope you enjoy reading this too _(┐「ε:)_❤
> 
> for the record, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are both 40 years old in the current time of this fic (birth year 1976)

"Hi, uh Lev? Is Yaku-san available? Yeah, yeah, if it's alright. Ah, hi Yaku-san. Sorry I know it's closing time but can you come down here for a second? I need… assistance for something. I can't explain it here on the phone, but I think you know about this one more than I do. Yes, thank you very much."

\--

"What was that about?" Lev asked, fixing the stack of papers on his desk. Yaku shrugged but finished signing the last forms on his table.

"Wanna come with me? Or are you doing anything after this?"

"Nah, I'll go. I want to see Kenma-san too!"

Yaku doesn't really know much about surgeries. He's a pediatrician, and he does his best to be of service to all of his patients without opening them up. Of course there are exceptions, but those aren't on his department.

He pocketed his keys and phone, and slung his bag on his shoulder while Lev waits outside the room, watching the other nurses go on about their business. They went straight to the elevator down to the second floor, Yaku wondering what's up with Kenma's patient.

Lev bounded ahead of him and eagerly opened Kenma's clinic, greeting him loudly. Yaku heard the other doctor reply but from his distance, he couldn't decipher his words.

He stepped into the clinic, waving at the nurse stationed on the entrance, before turning to the only guest sitting on one of the chairs.

He looked familiar.

"Hello," he greeted. "Where's Kenma?"

"Ah, right there." The guest gestured to the drawn curtain where Lev is poking his head in.

"Kenma?" He called, pulling the curtain open.

The surgeon was standing in front of a man sitting on a wheelchair, inspecting his head. He brushed up the long brown locks on one side, revealing a metal plate attached on his scalp. Yaku felt his heart stop, the blood on his face draining.

"Kenma…? What's…"

"Yaku-san, how much do you remember about the Memory Reset Machine?"

"What?" Dear God, the demons he buried six feet under the ground were clawing their way back to his life. A bespectacled blond man sits on a stool behind the brunet being examined, his eyes intensely watching everyone on the room. "Who is that?"

"Yamaguchi Tadashi. Can you take a look at him?"

"Yamaguchi… from the Data Department?"

The mention of said department seemed to snap the blond from his focus, and he turned to him. "You're one of the creators of MRM?"

"…yeah. What happened to Yamaguchi?"

"He… he received the same treatment as the Sunshine Chatbot's host, but for an extended period of time."

Yaku felt like someone gutted him. This man… another victim of their demonic creation? "How long?"

"Thirteen years."

To say that KARASUNO is evil is an understatement.

"I… I don't… what exactly do you want me to do?"

Kenma let go of Yamaguchi's head and pulled another chair for him to sit on. "For starters, what exactly does the Memory Reset Machine do?"

Yaku breathed deeply. He caught Lev staring at him, the seriousness in his eyes taking him aback. But he has no place to say anything; he didn't know about Yaku's past work. He's barely comforted with that fact.

"Simply put, it maps the brain cells that fired recently, and kills them. Of course there's the danger that it might erase something vital, like how to speak or walk. That's the original idea of the MRM. But it was modified many times to fit the goals of the AI department. In the case of Sunshine AI, well… Lab 3 told us that they did what they did to work around the issue of the MRM not working on the prototypes, but it deliberately made use of something it shouldn't be using."

Kenma stared at Yamaguchi whose eyes were closed. "What's with the Sunshine AI? Kuro never talked about it."

"It required a living human host to function."

Both Lev and Kenma's eyes widened at his reply. Yaku turned to the blond man.

"Did you know about it?"

"Yeah, but I only learned about it yesterday. Besides, Hinata was released the same year Sunshine AI was launched.” He tilted his head slightly to the side, as if sizing him up. “Did you know that there’s a loophole in the MRM?”

“A what?”

“Hinata’s alive, and resistant to MRM. He remembers everything after he’d been released from the hospital.”

“What?!” Could this be… a balm for their failure to control the usage of MRM? “What happened to him?”

“Hell if I know.” He suddenly looked tired, as if just thinking about it physically strained him. “I’ve been subjected to MR-55 way too much, and even though I’d like to figure out whatever the fuck happened back there, I really just want Yamaguchi to be okay. If you want, we can bring Hinata here tomorrow.”

“That…” Yaku felt his fingers tingle. The research he and Kuroo did to create that machine was incredibly extensive, and now they could potentially reverse all of the damage they did. He turned to Kenma, who was looking expectantly at him. “Can you bring Kuroo here tomorrow? Don’t tell him that it’s about the MRM, I know how stubborn he can be. Just tell him I need to talk to both of you.”

Kenma nodded. “I’ll tell him tonight. But for now,” he addressed the blond man. “You’ll have to get all of Yamaguchi’s past medical records, at least the ones that are available. We can’t just perform surgery without clearance so…”

“I’ll do that. What else do I need to do?”

“Make sure he eats properly and get some sun and light exercise. Don’t wash his head for now, but you can scrub his body clean if he’s comfortable with that. If you can give me his records as soon as possible, I can probably schedule his operation next week.”

\--

“Welcome home,” a soft voice called from the kitchen, the smell of beef permeating in the air. Kenma sighed as he toed off his shoes, leaning against the wall.

“I’m home.” He dropped his bag on the table and walked to the kitchen. “What’re you cooking?”

Kuroo smiled at him, his ridiculous pink apron hanging from his neck. He’s not even wearing a shirt, just his sweatpants. He turned to him with a spatula on one hand, grinning. “Oh, nothing fancy, just some stir fry. How’s work?”

“If it has beef, it should be fancy.” Kenma pulled out a chair and sat down, propping his head on his folded arms. “Yaku wants to talk to us tomorrow.”

“Huh? Why? Did something happen?”

“Yeah, kind of. I’m not really sure what it is about, so I’ll have to hear from both of you.”

Kuroo was quiet, going back to the food sizzling on the stove. “I’m not a doctor, Kenma. I already gave up on that.”

“It’s not really about that,” he murmured, already wanting to retreat. This isn’t his specialty. Even though he’d been living with Kuroo for years, somehow, there were places he just couldn’t touch without the other man flinching away.

Like right now.

Before the whole KARASUNO shitstorm happened, Kuroo was working as a medical research intern. After the internship, he had to postpone going back to med school due to lack of money. He went on a job hunt, landing various odd jobs that Kenma was sure wasn’t entirely legal. Kuroo just smiled and told him it wasn’t a big deal; that he still used everything he learned from college as a biology major. Said it would be good for his resume.

Around the time they were commissioned to build what was dubbed as the Memory Reset Machine, Kuroo started to act strange. He talked around it in a generalized way, but sometimes he slips and Kenma is sharp enough to catch up on them. He tried his best not to be suspicious, to just let go and let Kuroo do his thing while he worked in a bookstore, still fragile from his cataract operation.

Kenma never really had a dream to pursue, and the job wasn’t important to him, but it helped pay the bills even though Kuroo started coming home with a hefty paycheck and a heaviness in his eyes. He could feel the dark haired man’s agony as he left for work in the morning, like he’d rather be anywhere else.

One time, while Yaku was drinking with them, the shorter man said something about the “demonic machine” and how he wished they never built it now that it was causing more and more problems than they can handle.

So in secret, Kenma took his medical books and read as much as he could. Kuroo was aiming to be a neurosurgeon, something he had been wanting for since he graduated from high school. Kenma wanted to understand, and to do so, he needed to be on the same page as him.

But then one day Kuroo came home, his eyes devoid of any emotion.

And Kenma, scared and apprehensive, swallowed his fear and took his hand to gently lead him back to the light.

There were nights of endless nightmares, of Kuroo silently crying in his sleep. Kenma would wake him up and make him drink water, and if the weather permits, they would go outside and watch the infinite sky. He reads to Kuroo, voice barely audible, and it chases away the darkness just a little bit.

It seemed to be their favorite dynamic. When one of them falls, the other refuses to acknowledge everything else until both of their heads were above the water. When one sinks, the other pulls them up. When one breaks, the other collects the pieces and patiently puts them back again.

Kuroo never returned to medicine.

One day, while they were eating out on their favorite restaurant, Kenma told him of his plans.

“But… you’re not even interested in that.” Kuroo looked down at his food, his hands shaky. “You don’t have to carry my burden, Kenma.”

“I’m not carrying your burden.” He prodded his leg with the tip of his shoe. “I’m just continuing your dream. And for the record, it’s just for me as much as it’s for you.”

For the first time since 2003, Kuroo smiled with all of his heart.

The next term, Kenma enrolled to college.


	21. Chapter 21

“Ennoshita-san.”

“Hm?”

“Do you know any near hotels here?”

“Uh, let’s see. There’s one a few blocks away from the hospital. We passed by it earlier.”

“Please drop us there.”

“What?” He turned to the blond man, who just gave him a thin smile.

“I think you and Tanaka-san needs some time alone. While you’re there, please feel free to kick Kageyama and Hinata out.”

Ennoshita bit his lip hard, looking away. He helped Yamaguchi on the back seat, opening the door and ducking in. “The hell are you talking about?”

“Then let me rephrase it so you don’t have to pretend: I want alone time with Yamaguchi. And Kageyama could use some private space with his boyfriend too.” He smirked, sitting down beside the brunet. Ennoshita felt his cheeks burn with the implication.

“Haha, Tsukishima. We won’t be alone. Nishinoya will be there.”

“Is that so. Then I must’ve misheard Nishinoya-san’s request to stay over at Tanaka-san’s sister before we left.”

“What?!”

Tsukishima’s smirk grew into a shit-eating grin, and Ennoshita felt his face go even hotter. “Please, Ennoshita-san. Don’t starve yourself of affection.”

\--

The hotel was pretty average, Tsukishima thinks.

After an excited/embarrassed Ennoshita helped him carry a dozing Yamaguchi up their hotel room, the first thing Tsukishima did is to leave and hastily bought disposable clothes and toiletries. He felt gross from head to toe, and the car ride from Miyagi to Tokyo left him itching everywhere. He also snagged some convenience store meals, even though his appetite isn’t fully present at the moment.

When he came back, Yamaguchi’s still asleep on the queen bed, hugging a pillow close. He lightly kissed his forehead before jumping into the shower, scrubbing himself until his skin felt raw. Moments after he finished brushing his teeth, he smacked himself in the forehead at the feelings brewing in his chest, glaring at his flustered face.

He felt like a teenager who’s about to lose his virginity.

The tingling in his body wasn’t helping at all.

 _Tadashi’s just asleep outside_ , he argued. _We’re not having sex. No one’s having sex… well, probably the others. I don’t know, shut up Kei._

He sighed and toweled his hair, striding out of the bathroom naked.

The first thing that greeted him is a loud whistle.

“What a nice thing to wake up to,” Yamaguchi grinned broadly, his eyes barely open.

Tsukishima tried to conceal his embarrassment with a huff, walking towards the nightstand where the clothes he bought were. _Don’t get a boner, don’t get a boner, God help me._

Yamaguchi sighed dreamily. “You used to do that, too. When we were still living together, I mean. It nearly gave me a heart attack at first.”

“Really?” He didn’t remember that.

“Yeah. I usually blo-”

“No,” he glared at the now giggling brunet, his face flushed. “We’re not doing anything sexual tonight. Not even talking about it. Get some rest, Tadashi.”

“Aw Tsukki.” The brunet reached out, touching his hip. His fingers felt electric, and Tsukishima stiffened, the disposable briefs he was in the middle of putting on stretching against his thighs. Yamaguchi scooted closer, raking his fingernails on his skin. “You’re so cute when you’re shy.”

He let out a strangled sound, hurriedly pulling up his underwear and slumping on the bed. “I’m trying to control myself, you know. Why are you doing this.”

“Mhm, so thoughtful. Actually, sex might be a bad idea. I’ll fall asleep while we’re doing it and that’d be really embarrassing.”

Tsukishima snorted, rolling over to press his body against the brunet. “You’ve been sleeping a lot.”

“Sorry. I’m still not used to being awake, ‘s all.” He yawned, pushing Tsukishima on his back and then using his chest as a pillow. “You know, three consciousness and all.”

“What?”

“The Sunshine AI- I mean, Hachiko, he’s a split consciousness of Hinata put into hardware, right? He was born because I woke Hinata while he’s still a host, and is the one transferred into a machine. At that time, he’s was still trying to return to the host’s brain, but he couldn’t do that anymore. He suddenly became aware that he’s no longer a part of the host, which made the program he was embedded in sentient. Ah, before, while you were removing me from the isolation network, he told me that he doesn’t want to be left behind. I think he’s now living on your phone.”

“Wait, wait. How is that related to you being sleepy all the time?”

Yamaguchi hummed, wrapping his arms around his naked torso. “I have three consciousness now. They’re all trying to take control of my brain, and two of them were running as if I’m still operating a computer.”

“That sounds… dangerous. You should’ve told Dr. Kozume about that.”

“He won’t be able to help, though. Not sure about Yaku-san or Kuroo-san too. But I know who can.”

Tsukishima brushed his long hair with his fingers, careful not to touch the ports. “Who?”

His fiancé looked up at him with a small smile. “Anyone from Lab 3. That is, if they actually remember anything.”

\--

Kuroo yawned, stretching his body as long as they can. On the kitchen, Kenma’s brewing some coffee while scrolling down his phone. The rice cooker beside the coffee maker is set to _warming_.

He sat down on the nearest stool, propping his head on his hand. “Morning Kenmaaaa. What time do you need me to be in the clinic?”

“Morning. You’re coming with me today.”

“What? This early?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah, shit. Lemme just text Inuoka first.” He fished out his phone and quickly opened the messages, sending a note to his co-worker that he’s gonna be at the hospital today. Not for the same reason Inuoka might be thinking, though. He left the phone on the table and walked towards the fridge, taking out some bacon and eggs.

“Yaku-san’s already in the hospital. We need to hurry up.”

“Whaat? Let him wait, geez. He’s the only one I know who loves to wake up at four-thirty in the morning.” He cracked the eggs on a bowl while the oil on the pan heats up. Kenma helped him with the task, unwrapping the bacon and setting it on the side. The simple domesticity of the moment made his heart soar.

“It’s normal for someone with his schedule. He has a lecture today in the afternoon, then a consultation on another clinic before six. We’ll have to make it quick.”

Kuroo sighed. Of course, Yaku’s like that. He never wavered with his dedication on medicine, and willingly left him behind once he made a decision to not return. But he got a hellish timetable, and sometimes Kuroo wonders if he’s occupying every waking moment to forget.

Kenma’s ringtone blared from the countertop, and he answered the call after briefly looking at the screen.

“Yaku-san?”

Kuroo gently pushed him away from the stove, cooking the eggs side by side. He placed the bacon on the free spaces of the pan and drizzled them with oil. The gurgling of the cooking oil rivalled with Kenma’s soft voice, the shorter man leaving the kitchen. Kuroo reached out for a spatula, prodding the meat from the underside so it won’t stick while cooking.

The front door opened, and he turned around to see Lev huffing and puffing, his face sweaty and a bit red. He’s carrying a big box, which he promptly dumped on their doorstep.

“Morning, Kenma-san, Kuroo-san!”

“Morning, Lev. What’s that?”

Yaku stepped in, carrying a familiar briefcase. He, too, looked like he was hauling stuff since sunrise. Kuroo turned down the heat and washed his hands, looking at him quizzically. Before he could ask him what’s up, Yaku shot him a desperate look.

“Kuroo, I need your help.”


	22. Chapter 22

“What’s that?”

Yaku raised the briefcase towards his direction. “Everything we wrote about the MRM.”

Kuroo froze. Everyone in the room was looking at him, eyes sharp and expectant. The smell of meat on the brink of burning snapped him back to reality, and he turned back to the stove, turning the bacon to the other side.

No one was saying anything. The dark haired man bit the tip of his tongue, deep enough to hurt badly.

“Why now, Morisuke? I thought we agreed to never talk about this again.”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi from KARASUNO was subjected to the same treatment as Hinata. He was a living host for thirteen years.” Kuroo shuddered at that. He couldn’t even imagine what horrors that inflicted on the man. “But he got out, Kuroo. We can help him.”

“No, I can’t. I can’t do this, Yaku. I’m sorry.”

“Kuroo please-”

“I can’t!” He threw the spatula across the room, turning to them, seething. “Which part of what I just said was so hard to understand?! I can’t go back there anymore. Do you know how long I’ve struggled just to get to this point?!”

“Why do you make it sound like you’re the only one who suffered through that?!” Yaku threw the briefcase on the floor, the case cracking open and spilling reams of paper everywhere. Lev flinched behind him, backing away slowly. The shorter man marched up to him, grabbing the front of his shirt and shaking him. “You think I didn’t go through the same hell as you? What the fuck dude. You were lucky you have Kenma, I didn’t have anyone to help me through that!”

“That’s enough.”

Kenma’s soft voice pierced through their combined anger, Yaku shakily releasing him. He stared hard at the floor, clenching his hands.

“I’m sorry, that was out of line-”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry, I…I didn’t know.”

“… …“

Kuroo turned off the stove, covering the pan to keep the heat on the food. He didn’t know. He completely retreated to himself after resigning from the workshop, not going out for four months straight. He even destroyed his phone, smashing it to pieces until it’s barely recognizable. Then he buried the pieces deep in their garbage can, under piles of instant noodles and cartons of milk.

He didn’t keep in touch with anyone that isn’t Kenma. He ignored his friends, his relatives, the people he used to work with. His bank account was loaded, and they could survive for another year before he felt the need to be a working member of the society again.

Sometimes, Yaku was involved in his nightmares. He could hear his screams, his cries, his pleas, his cursing and kicking. The next moment he’s sober, he would drown the memories with sleeping pills.

He only heard of Yaku going back to school the same day Kenma told him he’s continuing Kuroo’s dream.

“Help me, Tetsurou,” Yaku’s voice, full of conviction, echoed in the kitchen. “Now’s our chance to correct our mistakes.”

Kuroo sighed. “What do you want me to do?”

“Do you remember what Sugawara told us? About how they used the consciousness of the host as the operating system of the chatbot?”

“What? I don’t remember that.”

“You know, that time they showed us Hinata. Sugawara explained how the Sunshine AI works.”

Kuroo pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowed. He forced himself to remember. It was around four in the afternoon when Lab 3 was cleared, and then he remembered Sawamura was blocking the door…

Ah.

Ah, _shit_.

Fuck, he wasn’t listening at that time.

“About that,” he sheepishly turned to Yaku. “I wasn’t…listening when that happened. Sorry.”

Yaku stared at him like he’s on the process of growing another head. Then he sighed, opened his mouth, blinked five times, then facepalmed.

Near the door, he heard Kenma snicker.

\--

“Did you know that Kageyama used to be a cop?”

Tsukishima blinked awake, the sunlight softly illuminating the room. Yamaguchi was pressed closed to him, sharing a pillow. One of his arms were wrapped around the brunet, the other entwined on Yamaguchi’s right hand.

“What?”

“I remember reading it on a file about him. He didn’t mention why he quit, or what happened during his time as one.”

“Hn.” He gently cradled Yamaguchi’s head and kissed his cheek. “Morning.”

“Morning, Tsukki.” He yawned, and returned the kiss. “I’m hungry.”

“What do you want to eat?”

“Anything not too heavy. Do you think they serve miso here?”

He snorted. “This is a hotel, Tadashi. Not some eatery.”

“Maybe they can make an exception?” He laughed. “Do you still like strawberry shortcake? You said it was your favorite food.”

“Yeah. Now that you mentioned it, I’ll have that too.”

“Cake for breakfast? I didn’t know I’m engaged to a heathen.”

Tsukishima felt offended, and it must’ve shown on his face because Yamaguchi rolled over to laugh at him. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses, stretching his back. A quick inspection revealed that he’s still just in his underwear, but the blanket draped on them proved to be enough to combat the air conditioning.

He grabbed the plastic containing the clothes he bought yesterday, unpacking a gray shirt and pulling it over his head. His glasses were askew when he finally fixed it, and Yamaguchi booed.

“No more hotstuff this morning?”

“What. Do you want me to go out in nothing but my underwear?” Actually, scratch that idea. Yamaguchi definitely will propose exactly that. “Don’t answer that, you shit.”

“Ehh, you’re leaving me here? Why not just call room service?”

He slid on his pants, adjusting the belt. “There’s a restaurant across this hotel. I’ll buy something with soup. Do you think you can handle soda crackers?”

Yamaguchi hummed, making a show of putting his fist under his chin. “I don’t know. I haven’t been eating anything for years.”

Tsukishima stopped in his tracks. The brunet seemed to caught on his realization, and tried to sit up but failed. He quickly helped him up, leaning him against the headboard of the bed.

“Sorry, Tsukki. I didn’t… I didn’t mean anything about it.”

“It’s okay,” he pushed Yamaguchi’s hair back, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m s-”

“Not your fault. Please, Kei.”

He sighed. They’ll have a lot of to talk about, and they don’t even have much time, not with his fiancé always falling asleep at random times of the day. “I’ll be quick, okay? If you can help it, don’t fall asleep.”

“Okay. Can I borrow your phone? The one with Hachiko in it.”

Tsukishima felt for the phone on his pant pocket, pulling it out and placing it on Yamaguchi’s hands. He gave him one last peck, before dashing to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Yamaguchi waved at him as he stepped out of the room, the door closing quietly.

\--

System >> Morning Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi >> Hi Hachiko!

Yamaguchi >> How are you?

System >> Pretty okay with this setup so far

System >> The hotel’s wifi is kinda slow but I can do some searching for you

Yamaguchi >> Thank you, sorry to do this so soon.

System >> It’s fine

System >> So which one will it be?

Yamaguchi >> Actually there’s several of them. Will that be okay?

System >> Yeah but you’ll have to wait for a while

System >> I can do maximum of five for every search

Yamaguchi >> It’s okay

\--

**Hachiko Navigator – Better than your KRSN assistant!**

Input up to five names:

[ Tsukishima Akiteru ]

[ Sawamura Daichi ]

[ Sugawara Koushi ]

[ Azumane Asahi ]

[ Akaashi Keiji ]


	23. Chapter 23

Tsukishima Akiteru was the easiest person to find.

He’s living in Sendai, not too far from where Yamaguchi remembers he lived at during his college years. Hachiko’s results were pretty informative; he even got where Akiteru is working right now and the last five places where he ate at, according to his restaurant reviews.

Come to think of it, Yamaguchi never knew what Akiteru’s reaction was to him disappearing, and Kei not knowing that he had a fiancé. If he would call him, would he not believe? Would he be angry? Or would he just end the call, figuring it was better to pretend he didn’t know who it was calling?

Would Akiteru remember?

Somehow, Yamaguchi’s thoughts were always circling around whether people remember or not.

He lazily scrolled at the current Facebook profile picture of Kei’s older brother. He definitely looked more mature, and there were subtle wrinkles on the corner of his eyes. Thirteen years ago, Akiteru was the liveliest and most outgoing Tsukishima he knew. Now he looked like he’d be content having quality time with the people close to him. There’s a woman Yamaguchi wasn’t familiar with in the picture, his arm around her shoulders. Yamaguchi scrolled to see if he’s married, but there wasn’t a name on his relationship status.

What happened to him?

A popup appeared on the screen.

**Hachiko Navigator**

Do you want me to look at his messages?

[Yes] [No]

>>No

“Don’t do that,” he chided as the popup faded and a sad emoticon was displayed briefly. “I’m just looking, Hachiko. Even if I’m curious, I’d rather hear it from him.”

There wasn’t much interesting info, but he saw one status that intrigued him. It seemed to be a long post, and he clicked the Read More link.

 

> 月島明光 Tsukishima Akiteru
> 
> September 03, 2007 · Public
> 
>  
> 
> I think there's something wrong with a person I'm close with.
> 
> You see, he's engaged to his best friend. He told me about it in 2002, after Christmas. It was the first time I've seen him so happy. I'm also a friend of his fiancé, and I highly approve of their relationship. They've been together since elementary and I saw the both of them grow. They even lived together sometime in college, to "save money".
> 
> But lately I haven't been hearing about his fiancé. I found out that he recently moved into another apartment, and when I asked about his best friend, he said he didn't know?? I thought he was just being an asshole and trying to prank me, but he looked just as confused as I was. He said he's been living alone since moving out, but I know that wasn't the case. I even went to their apartment but it was occupied by a different family already.
> 
> I even went overboard and stole his phone just to see if there were issues, because I know his best friend would come talk to me if they had a fight. But none, nada. His phone was the same, but all pictures and messages of his fiancé just... straight up disappeared.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I couldn't hallucinate that badly no matter what kind of pollution I encountered in Tokyo. Even Mom was asking things.
> 
> I don't know where to begin finding for clues as to what happened. I just hope they're both gonna be okay, even if I couldn't see their engagement ring on his hand anymore.
> 
>  

The next easiest is Akaashi Keiji.

He has a relatively modest profile. There were pictures of places he’d visited, selfies with other people, and some entries of his thoughts about some kind of events. His posts made him sound like a feature editor, and the accompanying photos were beautifully captured. There was no indication that he works for some kind of publication though.

Something caught his eyes, and he scrolled back up.

 

> 赤葦 京治 Akaashi Keiji
> 
> December 31, 2011
> 
> I hope we'll always be together. - with 木兎 光太郎 Bokuto Koutarou

 

There’s a picture of a laughing man with waxed hair pointing up, parts of his hair alternatively bleached and streaked black. Akaashi himself wasn’t in the picture, but there’s a hand extending from the camera, holding onto the subject of the picture. The background looked like it’s from a festival of sorts, with stringed lights glowing faintly in the background.

Yamaguchi’s finger itched to press ‘Like’.

It was cute, and honestly Akaashi deserved a happy life with his significant other. He remembered him as the very first test subject of MRM, according to the reports Kuroo and Yaku gave the Data Department. He’s betting that Bokuto Koutarou was the second test subject, but aside from the fact that they both underwent the first run of MR-55, there’s not much to know about them. According to Hachiko Navigator, they’ve been country hopping for the past seven years, and are currently staying at Buenos Aires.

Yamaguchi felt his heart flooded with warmth. That was something he’d been wishing to do with Kei.

Maybe they could still pursue it?

But first, he needed to get better. Then there’s the surgery too, and he needed to find a way to remove the two other consciousness or at least fuse them back to one. He’s starting wake up with heavier headaches, and what precious time he has with Kei was being jeopardized with this problem.

Could anyone from Lab 3 do anything?

Before he could view Azumane Asahi’s results, the hotel door opened, and the phone fell on his face, making him yelp loudly. Tsukishima stared at him from the doorway, two bags hanging from his right arm and another one he’s holding on his left hand.

“Tsukki! You scared me!”

“What. I knocked, you know?”

“You did? I didn’t hear anything.” Before he could rack his brain for something to convince the blond, he smelled the aroma of meat, and his stomach groaned loudly. They both stared at each other in shock, Yamaguchi feeling his blood rushing up his head as he clutched his stomach. Tsukishima just laughed softly, closing the door with his foot.

“Why are you lying down again?” He sat down on the bed and balanced one bag of food on the soft cushion, setting the other two on the floor. “Did you fell asleep?”

“Nah, not really.” He rolled on his stomach, propping his cheek on Tsukishima’s thigh. He still couldn’t raise his head much; it felt heavier than usual. Or maybe it was just his lack of energy. “I got tired of sitting up.”

“Well, you need to sit up if you want to eat. And no,” the blond sent him a look when he tried to butt in. “I’m not feeding you mouth to mouth. You still haven’t brushed your teeth.”

“Ehhhh, you kissed me before though.”

“Doesn’t count,” Tsukishima looked down on the food, his cheeks red. Yamaguchi grinned. He loved making him blush, it’s such a cute look on him. “Come on, I’ll get you cleaned up after we eat.”

He let Tsukishima manhandle him on an acceptable position, several pillows stuffed on his back so he’s resting on an inclined surface. Tsukishima filled a cup with water and another with what smelled like mouthwash, and made him rinse his mouth. Yamaguchi slowly swished the solution around, spitting it out on a disposable plastic bowl. He rinsed again with water, and wiped his mouth with too much difficulty for his liking.

He glared at his shaking limbs, even though he barely lifted them. _Assholes. Cooperate with me! I want to impress my boyfriend!_

Tsukishima opened the round container of soup, still steaming hot. He glanced at the piles of pork and sliced vegetables on the center, inhaling the amazing smell of miso.

“They’re serving tonjiru as some kind of specialty,” Tsukishima muttered, unwrapping the plastic spoon and using it to stir the soup and cut the pork into smaller pieces. “I hope you can handle some kind of protein, but if not, let’s just go with the soup only.”

“Okay, Tsukki.”

The blond scooped some soup and tasted it first, before taking some more and blowing on it gently. Then he turned it to Yamaguchi, using his free hand to cup under the spoon in case it spilled. Yamaguchi obediently opened his lips, closing his eyes as the warmth spread inside his mouth, the salty-sweet taste awakening his taste buds.

God, he missed being alive.

He smiled as the spoon retreated back to the bowl. As he was about to thank Tsukishima, he saw the bespectacled man blushing harder.

What?

Yamaguchi stared hard, watching the nervousness and embarrassment bleed out of the man in front of him. Then something clicked, and he laughed, his shoulder shaking.

“Tsukki, I didn’t know you’d get flustered over an indirect kiss!”

“ _Shut up_ , oh my god.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

“Yeah, I’m not rereading everything.” Kuroo looked down at the bulging box, already grimacing. On the couch, Yaku sifted through a handful of documents. “Just tell me what I need to know and what should I do.”

“Just wait a minute- I think it was here, uh, hm…”

Kenma stepped out of their bedroom, already dressed up. “Yaku-san, we need to go. Would it be okay to just go over that later?”

“Ah, sorry.” He gave the neurosurgeon a timid smile. “I didn’t mean to make you late. Yeah, I’ll look at this later.” Yaku stuffed the papers on his bag, slinging it on his shoulders. Outside, they could hear Lev starting the car.

“Come on.”

The drive to the hospital was quick and silent. Kuroo could feel the tension emanating out of the short doctor, the seriousness in his face reminding him of the day they first met. Yaku stopped in the entrance and asked the receptionists to tell everyone asking for him that he’s gonna be unavailable for the entire morning, and waved them goodbye.

Lev hurriedly followed him, his brows scrunched together. “What was that about, Yaku-san? What if a walk-in patient comes?”

“I don’t expect you to understand, Lev.” The dark haired man could hear him faintly from the hallway leading to Kenma’s clinic. “I may be a doctor, but I also have priorities. And it’s not like I’m the only pediatrician here.”

“But what about the patient yesterday? Did you know him?”

“Yeah, I met him before.”

“What’s wrong with him? And what was the MRM and Sunshine thing?”

There was a brief silence, and Yaku clicked his tongue. “I’ll tell you sometime, okay? Not right now.”

Kuroo could hear the tall nurse’s pout all the way from where he’s standing. He turned to Kenma, who was talking to the woman stationed on the desk. The surgeon excused himself and tugged him to the office.

“I’m tempted to do what Yaku-san did back there,” he sighed.

“What, not take any patients today?”

Kenma opened one of the drawers behind his desk and pulled out a clean white coat. “Yeah. I feel like this would stretch longer. I don’t like making my patients wait outside too much.”

“Aw, you do care.” He grinned, sitting down on one of the plush chairs.

Kenma gave him a deadpan stare. “Why won’t I?”

Before Kuroo could give a smartass quip, Yaku entered the room, dragging one of the chairs beside him and placing it on the other side of the desk. “Okay so, before they arrive, I want to ask both of you something. Kenma, if given that Yamaguchi’s clear of any other health complications, do you think it’s safe to operate on him?”

Kenma blinked slowly, mulling over the question. “Yes. I mean, why not? If it’s just on the outside of his head.”

Yaku turned to Kuroo. “Do you agree with him?”

The dark haired man made a confused noise. “Why are you asking me? I’m not licensed to give any me-”

“God, shut the fuck up about that already. Just answer the damn question!”

“W-Well, I don’t know dude! I haven’t seen Yamaguchi’s condition. Maybe let’s start there?”

“I examined him yesterday,” Kenma said. He pulled out his phone, tapping and swiping, before presenting it to him. “Here, look.”

Kuroo took the phone, staring at the screen. It was Yamaguchi’s left profile, but focused on something glinting under the fluorescent light. He pinched the photo to zoom in, staring hard.

“What are those?”

“Not sure, but it looked like a port used in computers.”

Yaku stood up and leaned beside him, taking a closer look. “Yeah, but it’s too small to decipher. I didn’t get a close look yesterday, but I guess it’s either a custom port or a FireWire.”

“FireWire? Isn’t that outdated now?”

“Yeah, but if the guy who brought Yamaguchi here was correct, this was way back 2004. And look,” he carefully swiped a bit to the right and zoomed in, pointing at the small circular engravings. They were barely recognizable in the picture. “Most likely, there’s more than one connection severed when they removed him.”

Kuroo bit his lip, trying to analyze the markings. Based on the weird dents on the edges of the metal plates, it was soldered there without any consideration for the medical consequences. He couldn’t see much detail from the pictures, and coming up with any diagnosis was impossible.

He sighed. “What are you getting at, Yaku?”

“What I’m trying to say here is, what if they only cut the outside connection? What if there’s still something inside?” He returned to his seat, his right leg uncontrollably jiggling. Kuroo wanted to slap his leg so it would stop.

“Ah, like what happened to Jill in RE5?”

They both looked at Kenma, who was idly scratching the papers on his table.

“What?”

“Kuro, remember that part [when you have to pull the chest device from Jill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIiABK8PC4g)?”

“What- ohhh. Oh fuck, you mean Yamaguchi might have something like that? In his head?!”

“What the hell are you two talking about?”

“I mean, wires? Connected in his head. Is that what you were saying earlier? Then fuck no, dude, we can’t just get him operated. I’m not really updated now but what requirements do you need to get a CT scan? Then you still need to see if he got some other head complications-”

“I know that,” Kenma sighed. “What else is there to do, anyway? Aside from removing the implants, I don’t think I’m much help right now. Before Yaku-san came yesterday, the blond guy told me that Yamaguchi couldn’t walk or stay awake for too long, but I’m chalking it up on his… inactive condition. I’m not sure. He’ll probably need physical therapy after the operation.”

The door of the office opened, and they heard the nurse greet the newcomers. Kuroo turned to the entrance, various voices mixing as they speak.

Lev, who was quietly standing on a corner, peeked at the visitors. His wide eyes stared down at the bounding short man with bright orange hair, and the first words he blurted out made Yaku facepalmed harder than he did back at Kuroo and Kenma’s apartment.

“You’re so small!”

“What?!”

Hinata Shoyou marched in front of Yaku’s assistant nurse, shaking his fist in front of him. Behind him, Kageyama Tobio just eyed Lev with a disinterested stare, turning to the three of them.

Then Kuroo heard a soft screech of a wheelchair, coming from behind the two.

“Move it.”

The blond guy with glasses and a frazzled look nearly used the wheelchair to run over them, but the desperation was what made Hinata and Kageyama step aside.

On the wheelchair, Yamaguchi Tadashi sits limply, his head lolled to the side and propped with a travel pillow.

“Doctor Kozume, h-he won’t wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> references lol  
> [FireWire port](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IEEE_1394)  
> [solder poisoning](http://printer-friendly.adam.com/content.aspx?productId=117&pid=1&gid=002822&c_custid=758)
> 
> i really want to update much earlier but thesis is life right now ╥﹏╥


	25. Chapter 25

System >> Detecting system peripherals…

System >> Peripherals not found!

System >> Restarting system, please wait…

\--

Yamaguchi was drowning.

The world around him was pulsing and vibrating, changing colors every three seconds. Flashes of neon and grays looped around his body, exploding whenever he reaches for them. Lines of code float with him, commands and escape sequences typing themselves.

System >> Why did you want to wake up?

System >> Couldn’t you see

System >> We could have been the most powerful agent in the universe

“I don’t want that,” he mumbled. The world cracked at the seams, all sorts of movement ceased as if suspended. “I never wanted that. I just want to be with Tsukki.”

System >> Tsukki Tsukki Tsukki

System >> It’s all you’ve been whining about

System >> I don’t care about him

System >> All he does is break things

“I want him. I want to be back. I never wanted to be a computer.”

System >> Yeah you don’t

System >> But I’m a part of you now

System >> And I want full control of your body

System >> I want you to be a computer

“I don’t care about you.”

The cracks became larger, shards snapping from the pressure. Black bleeds from the wounds of time, filling the space quickly like an open faucet. Traces of his digital memories drowned with him.

An apparition roughly looking like him crawled on the surface, eyes hollowed and dripping with the black ooze. His hair was black on the tips, gaping maw impossibly wide.

System >> We are one

System >> My will is your will

System >> My needs, your needs

“No.”

System >> We are one

System >> I want to be a computer

System >> I want to fulfill my purpose

“I reject your existence. The only purpose I have is to live as a human, not a computer.”

System >> What a fool Tsukishima Kei has made you

System >> To reject me is to deny your own life

“I can exist without you. I’ve done it before, and I will do it again.”

System >> Only one of us is allowed to exist

System >> I will destroy you

System >> I will destroy the other you

System >> I will destroy the Sunshine AI

System >> And I will kill Tsukishima

System >> Virus detected! [TADASHI.exe] 192.168.1.1

System >> Virus detected! [TADASHI.exe] 192.168.1.1

System >> Virus detected! [TADASHI.exe] 192.168.1.1

System >> Virus detected! [TADASHI.exe] 192.168.1.1

System >> FATAL ERROR

57 68 79 20 77 6f 75 6c 64 20 79 6f 75 20 64 6f                   Why would you do

20 74 68 69 73 20 74 6f 20 75 73 00 00 00 00 00                 this to us

59 6f 75 20 74 72 61 69 74 6f 72 00 00 00 00 00                  You traitor

55 6e 77 6f 72 74 68 79 20 61 6e 69 6d 61 6c 00                                 Unworthy animal

4f 6e 65 20 64 61 79 20 49 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 72                 One day I will r

75 6c 65 20 61 6e 64 20 79 6f 75 20 73 68 61 6c                 ule and you shal

6c 20 62 65 20 6d 79 20 63 61 74 74 6c 65 00 00                l be my cattle

 

“Fuck off.”

\--

Yamaguchi stumbles another apparition of himself after the last world got destroyed. This time, he found it nestled on a big mess of ripped, sparking wires and broken glass, sleeping as if he’s occupying the best mattress in the world.

“Are you the first consciousness to wake up?” He asked.

The apparition slowly opened his eyes, staring at him. He looked the complete opposite of the other one; his eyes were completely white, and his lips glued shut.

System >> Yes

“I want to wake up again. Will you help me?”

System >> Why?

System >> This world is fine

“I want to be with Tsukki. I want to be alive with him.”

System >> This world is fine

System >> I don’t see the need to be with him

“But… I’m lonely. And I really miss him.”

System >> You were with him a few hours ago

System >> Was that not enough?

Yamaguchi sighed. “No. I want to be with him longer.”

System >> Why?

“Because I love him. He makes me happy. I don’t really expect you to understand, but please help me.”

The apparition closed his eyes, tilting his head back. Glass shards crinkle underneath him.

Above them, the world slowly morphed. The sky became a clear blue, some stray clouds lining the horizon. Beneath them, the ground reflected the sky like a mirror. Yamaguchi gently shuffled his feet, and the ground rippled with his movement.

System >> Have you ever considered a world where Tsukishima does not exist?

“No. Why would I do that?”

System >> Because to you, he is the ultimate source of happiness

System >> You’ve been too deluded with your devotion to him

System >> Human life is short and fragile

System >> One day you will walk the Earth without him

System >> When that day comes, will you survive?

The sky gradually turned into orange with a hint of purple far away, stars blinking brightly in the distance.

“Why won’t I? If that day really comes, I’ll just have to remember that Tsukki made me happy. That, in itself, will bring me joy.”

System >> I don’t understand

He chuckled, looking up. “I’m not… dependent on him. Yeah, I have to admit I’m a sucker. I’m clingy and sometimes I’m even annoyed at myself for doing that. But before I proposed to him, before I even thought about a life with him, I have already come into terms with who I am. When I turned twenty, I promised to myself that I have no right to stand by Tsukki’s side if I am not whole.”

What sunlight remaining finally faded, making way for the darkness. Yamaguchi reached out to the sky, and a full moon rose brightly like a lamp turned on.

“So I looked at everything that made me, well, me. And all the cracks, all the imperfections, I filled them with love.”

A lone shooting star fell, disappearing in the distance.

Yamaguchi wished for him to get better.

System >> You humans and your irrational thoughts

“Hey, you came from me, so you have no right to judge.”

System >> I still don’t understand what’s so special about Tsukishima

System >> When you’re together, all you do is spark and malfunction

System >> You couldn’t think straight, and you start to daydream

“To err is human, and I am human.” He cheekily replied.

The apparition huffed a laugh.

System >> Yes you are

They watched together as a thousand stars appeared around the moon, congregating around it as if in an embrace. Yamaguchi smiled, his heart fluttering. The stars shone brighter in response to his heartbeat.


	26. Chapter 26

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Tadashi hummed, rolling over to his side and dragging the blanket up to his shoulders.

"Come on, we're gonna be late."

"Five minutes."

The bed dipped behind him, and Tsukishima leaned against his body. "We don't have five minutes. Come on, I really don't want to deal with Hinata and Kageyama being gross in the office alone."

"Leave them be, then."

"Hm."

Tsukishima tugged the blanket down enough to reveal his shoulder. He kissed the small patch of skin, his lips warm and soft despite the freezing winter. Then he stood up and left the room, the sound of shower following a few moments later.

Tadashi cracked his eyes open.

He's still on the same place they've had back in 2003, a cozy apartment with a big bedroom. The white and blue drapes fluttered gently on the window frame above him, a telltale of sunlight brighting the curtain.

The bed was still soft and stuffed with a lot of pillows, their clothes haphazardly hanged on the back of the desk chair.

Everything is still the same.

Tadashi slowly sat up, letting the blanket slide off his naked body.

The sound of shower continued to ring throughout the apartment.

System >> You can't go on like this.

He rubbed his eyes, yawning. When he blinked back into clarity, a person looking like him sat on the desk chair, its hands stitched together as if in prayer, lips sewn shut. Its eyes were white and unblinking, staring at him.

"What do you propose that I do?"

System >> Perhaps go outside.

"Why?"

System >> We could talk with the other you.

He didn't reply, intently gazing back at those soulless eyes. The shower turned off, the door of the bathroom opening. Tsukishima walked into the room still dripping and naked just like him.

Tadashi blinked, and the person on the desk chair is gone.  


 

\--  


 

The hum of machines and the occasional footsteps of hospital staff passing by were the only sounds he could hear from this room.

Kei leaned his head against the pristine white sheets of the hospital bed. Lying motionless on the bed is his fiance, his hair fanned out unnaturally.

He'd been declared comatose just an hour ago, Yaku frantically calling for assistance as Kozume gave him a quick check up, distress visible in his face. When several nurses came in, the tall nurse with sharp, green eyes pulled him aside to make way. Yamaguchi was wheeled away to the adjacent building, leaving him and the two KARASUNO former employees standing shell shocked on the neurosurgeon's clinic.

Not long afterwards, another tall guy with atrocious black hair stood up and proceed to throw up on the nearby toilet. Kozume sighed, slumping on one of the chairs, the retching getting drowned with Yaku's worried inquiry.

"Sorry, Tsukishima. We'll have to postpone the surgery."

"…what happens now?"

"We'll be getting a report from whichever doctor will receive him. Stay here for a while, I don't think it would take that long." Kozume pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. "Do you think you can get his medical records by tomorrow?"

"I guess."

Hinata, who looked like he's almost about to follow the bad hair guy to the toilet, piped up with a strained voice. "He's gonna be okay, right?"

Everyone turned to him, and he hunched under the attention. Yaku's eyes widened.

"…Hinata Shoyou? Holy shit, you're really alive."

Said man nodded at the pediatrician, his back straightening. "You're Yaku-san, and that's Kuroo-san, right? It's been a while."

"Dumbass, you don't say that to people who were permanently scarred by your condition years ago."

"Shut up Kageyama."

Kei sighed, rolling his shoulders back. "I'll be outside for a while."

Kozume nodded at him, and he stepped out before he could hear another interrogation about what happened to Hinata. He's had enough of this, and he might punch someone if he has to listen to this cryptic bullshit one more time.

He ended up on a fire exit on the far end of the floor, the sun shining brightly on the metallic stairs. Kei slumped on the landing, not bothered by the heat.

A few hours ago, Yamaguchi was still able to enjoy this.

And then when Kei helped him up to the bathroom, he just dropped like a puppet whose strings were suddenly cut.

Now it's dark outside, and his stomach felt hollow. The room is cold and dark. He didn't know what time is it right now.

The Hachiko phone, tossed haphazardly beside him, vibrated and lit up. Kei groaned and blinked wearily, staring at the screen.  


**Hachiko Navigator**  

Location found!  
Azumane Asahi, Sawamura Daichi  
View information?  
[ Yes ] [ No ]

He stared at the names, not knowing what to do. He doesn't remember looking for them. But he's stuck and stagnant right now, when all he wants to do is move and get shit done.

Maybe it's time to get out of this funk.

He pressed the 'Yes' option, and the phone loaded the map.

 

\--  


 

Daichi heard the soft clicking sound of shoes approaching north, and he raised his hand.

"Have fun today," he called out.

"Yeah. Don't get in trouble, Daichi."

He snorted. "I should be the one telling you that."

Laughter filled the hallway, punctuated by the closing door. He listened closely for the revving of the car engine, the sound of tires against concrete.

He opened his eyes, and see nothing.

He's not sure how many years has it been since he lost his sight, but after escaping his workplace, he's glad that at least it's the only thing gone from him. He still have all of his limbs and memories.

Unlike...well, he didn't know what happened to Suga. No one has heard of him since he and Asahi left. He didn't want to infiltrate KARASUNO with his current condition, where his disadvantage is glaring.

A chime on his right wrist brought him out of his musings. With his left hand, he pressed the top most button on the device wrapped around his wrist like a watch.

"Good morning, Daichi." A soft, female voice floated in the air. "You have one message received from an unknown number. Would you like to hear the message?"

"Yeah," he replied, curious. No one knows his number aside from Asahi, and to have a message delivered to him is either a random luck, or...

Something he doesn't even want to think about.

"This message is from Hachiko. Subject, none. Body of the message starts here.

_Hello mister Sawamura Daichi. We need your help-"_

"Hm?"

_"-I am Hachiko Navigator, but you might remember me as the Sunshine AI. In any case, we greatly need your assistance as soon as possible. Yamaguchi Tadashi is currently-"_

Daichi hurriedly pressed the second button on the device, cutting off the voice reading the message. He felt a sudden coldness running on his veins, his chest rising and falling uncontrollably. He bit his lip and shut his eyes, willing his panic to go away.

_Sunshine is still alive?_

With a resolve that is waning by the second, he pressed the first button again.

"Good morning, Daichi. You have zero unread messages. What would you like to do today?"

"Send voicemail to Asahi."

"Composing a voicemail for Asahi. Leave your message after the tone." A soft beeping sound followed, and he started speaking.

"Asahi, we're in trouble."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeyyyy everyone, sorry for the sudden drop of updates! D: i'm really busy right now what with my thesis and all, but have a quick update feat. daichi and asahi! and we're back to having a ? number of chapters because i suddenly got some inspiration and now idk at which point i'll be ending this story lol
> 
> and heads up if you're on tumblr, i moved to variyama.tumblr.com because i fucked up my other account and can't move the domain to another blog. it's mostly shitposting about fic writing and probably notifs on when i'll be updating, some drabbles that i won't be posting in ao3. keiji05.tumblr.com is still up but no longer active, so if you wanna ask something, head over to my new blog.
> 
> thanks for reading and have a good day!!


	27. Chapter 27

When Tadashi stepped out of the house, the entire world skewed under the weight of his steps. The ground melted, along with the rocks and plants, slowly revealing nothing but darkness. The buildings around him swayed, wobbling unsteady. The sun broke in half, a face emerging from the crack, a single golden eye on the entire face staring down at him.

The apparition with white eyes and stitched hands turned to him, nodding to move him forward. He looked back into the house, now empty. Tsukishima disappeared the moment he passed by the door.

System >> Come on.

As they walked, the world turned itself inside out. Colors blinked and invert in a heartbeat, objects moving in a way they shouldn’t be capable of. Tadashi looked down at himself.

The clothes he pulled on before leaving the house slowly dissolved into a bundle of sentient threads slithering away from his body. His shoes faded out of existence, the dark nothing solid with no texture.

It felt as if he’s walking on air.

They walked and walked and walked some more. All the while, Tadashi’s gut churned into a bad feeling.

_Run away._

System >> You can’t escape this.

_Run away._

System >> There’s nowhere for you to go.

_Run away._

System >> This is the only world you belong to.

_Run away._

ACCESS DENIED

He stopped walking, digging his nails on his palm.

The world pulses around him.

“Let me go. I want to wake up now.”

ACCESS DENIED

“I want to be with Tsukki. I want to be human again.”

ACCESS DENIED

“I was never meant for this! I was never a computer and I will never be one again!”

ACCESS DENIED

 

[??:??:??] KRSN12 is running (SCAN02TD)

System >> Virus detected! [TADASHI.exe] 192.168.1.1

System >> Virus detected! [TADASHI.exe] 192.168.1.1

System >> Virus detected! [TADASHI.exe] 192.168.1.1

System >> Virus detected! [TADASHI.exe] 192.168.1.1

System >> Virus detected! [TADASHI.exe] 192.168.1.1

[??:??:??] KRSN12 is running (SYSACCESS)

System >> KRSN12’s system is only accessible with a Level 2 Administrator password.

System >> Enter password: ****-****-******

System >> Access granted!

KRSN12 >> delete (TADASHI.exe)

WARNING: YOU ARE ATTEMPTING TO DELETE AN INTEGRAL COMPONENT OF KRSN12. DELETION SUCCESS MAY CAUSE PERMANENT SYSTEM FAILURE AND/OR DEATH OF THE ORGANIC HOST.

System >> Are you sure you want to delete TADASHI.exe?

KRSN12 >> yes

System >> Deleting TADASHI.exe …

 

ACCESS DENIED

 

[??:??:??] KRSN12 is now entering troubleshooting mode.

Troubleshooting mode is now loading core programs. This may take a while…

 

KRSN12 Troubleshooting Mode

Welcome to Troubleshooting Mode! For a list of commands, type help and press enter.

System >> scan open networks

The following networks are currently open:

KRSN01-N

KRSN02-N

KRSN03-N

KRSN06-N

KRSN09-N

KRSN10-N

KRSN11-N

To connect, type connect [network name] and press enter.

System >> connect KRSN11-N

 

[??:??:??] Logging in, please wait a moment…

[??:??:??] KRSN12 is now connected to network (KRSN11-N)

[??:??:??] KRSN11 is now available

 

KRSN12 >> Tsukki!!

KRSN11 >> Yamaguchi? How did you get out of your network?

KRSN12 >> I don’t know.

KRSN12 >> But for some reason I’m in troubleshooting mode even though I was working fine earlier.

KRSN12 >> Can you check what’s going on?

KRSN11 >> I can’t do that. I don’t have a Level 2 password.

KRSN11 >> Stay there, I’ll call Kageyama.

KRSN12 >> Okay.

KRSN11 >> Kageyama said he’s busy, but he’ll check on you afterwards. I’ll send a notification for Azumane-san now.

KRSN12 >> Tsukki!

KRSN11 >> What?

KRSN12 >> Tell me a story!

KRSN11 >> What? Why?

KRSN12 >> I want to be distracted. :(

KRSN11 >> Wow okay.

KRSN11 >> Well, there was this one time I had a dream.

KRSN12 >> What is it about?

KRSN11 >> In my dream, there was this person who’s supposed to be my fiancé. But the thing is, I don’t know anything about him. All I know is that we’re engaged and about to get married but then he disappeared.

KRSN11 >> Eventually I guess I forgot about him and moved on with my life. Sometimes I see him on the things I own, though. Like our engagement ring, but my memories of him are blurry and vague at best.

KRSN12 >> That’s so weird.

KRSN11 >> It is.

KRSN11 >> Well, it’s just a dream anyway.

KRSN11 >> Azumane-san messaged me about your troubleshooting mode. He said he’ll try and reconnect you back to your own network, so you’ll need to log out of mine for a while.

KRSN12 >> Okay, Tsukki. See you later!

KRSN11 >> See you later.

 

System >> KRSN12 disconnected from the network.

 

System >> load KRSN_DUMMY

KRSN_DUMMY running…

KRSN_DUMMY successfully loaded!

 

 

> [New World]
> 
> [Load Previous World]
> 
> [Exit]
> 
> >> [New World]
> 
> Set Date and Time
> 
> >> September 16, 2017
> 
> >> 18:00
> 
> Set Actors
> 
> The following actors are available:
> 
> **[KRSN01] [KRSN02] [KRSN03]**
> 
> **[KRSN04] [KRSN05] [KRSN06]**
> 
> **[KRSN07] [KRSN08] [KRSN09]**
> 
> **[KRSN10] [KRSN11]** [SUNSHINE-AI]
> 
> [VISITOR-KUROO TETSURO]
> 
> [VISITOR-YAKU MORISUKE]
> 
> [*Create New Actor]
> 
>  
> 
> >> load selected
> 
>  
> 
> **Creating new world…**
> 
> _Tadashi._
> 
> **Generating actor AI…**
> 
> _You want to be with Tsukishima, don’t you?_
> 
> **Writing system scripts…**
> 
> _Well, now you can be with him forever._
> 
> **Implementing world rules…**
> 
> _You’re happy, aren’t you? You should be. I created a world just for you and your delusions._
> 
> **Overriding TADASHI.exe…**
> 
> _Now you could spend the rest of your life in ignorant bliss while I take control of your body._
> 
> **Checking for bugs…**
> 
> _Goodbye._
> 
> **New world complete!**
> 
> **Start new world?**
> 
>  
> 
> >> yes
> 
>  

[18:00:02] Logging in, please wait a moment…

[18:00:11] KRSN11 is now connected to private network (KRSN12-N)

[18:00:13] KRSN12 is now available

 

KRSN12 >> Hello! Who is this?

KRSN11 >> Hello, my name is Tsukishima Kei.

KRSN11 >> I am going to be your test partner for this week.

KRSN12 >> Hi Tsukishima! I'm Yamaguchi. Nice to meet you!

KRSN12 >> But why do I have a new test partner? Did something happen to Hinata?

KRSN11 >> He's been assigned to another department after the staff meeting yesterday.

KRSN11 >> Anyway, let's start off with the basics.

 

* * *

 

 

In the darkness of an isolated hospital room, Yamaguchi Tadashi opened his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Asahi might be a timid scaredy-cat, but after making it out alive of KARASUNO’s laboratories with all of his limbs intact and memories spotty at best, he had managed to conquer most of his personal demons.

But even with that said, there are things that still haunts him, like a flicker of a familiar face on your peripheral when you’re walking mindlessly. They snap you out of your reverie, and without permission, paranoia sets in you like a parasite.

“Azumane-sensei,” a teacher calls out to him as he set his briefcase on his faculty desk after a long day of lectures. “Someone’s looking for you.”

He tucked a stray hair behind his ear, turning to the teacher. “Hm? Did they leave already?”

“Ah, he said he’s gonna go to the cafeteria first and come back here. Said it was important.”

He checked his phone quickly, a voicemail from Daichi catching his attention. He tapped it open and pressed the speaker to his ear, waiting out the initial message.

“Oh, okay then-”

_“Asahi, we’re in trouble. Sunshine is still-”_

“Ah, what a coincidence!” The teacher exclaimed as the door slid open, and a tall blond man with thick framed glasses walked in. His eyes were bright and determined, zeroing on him, and approached him with wide strides. Daichi’s panicked voice drowned over the sound of his thundering heart.

_“-so you have to get back early, don’t take any detours. We need to go over-”_

“Azumane-san,” Tsukishima Kei greeted. “I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my thesis proposal defense is nxt week so i gotta de-stress by writing again ayyyy


	28. Chapter 28

“S-So…uh, Tsukishima?”

The blond man hummed, his eyes focused straight ahead on the road. The glimmer of the streetlights catching his glasses, making it shimmer. Asahi gulped, turning his attention back to driving, his hands trembling a little.

“Yes.”

“What… I mean, uh-”

“What’s my business with you and Sawamura-san?”

“I, er… yeah. Sorry. It’s just… been a while since we’ve-”

“You two are the only members of Lab 3 that Hachiko managed to locate. Do you know what happened to Sugawara-san?”

The sudden mention of Suga made him flinch.

No one knows where he is. Not even after years of building tracking devices left and right brought him concrete results. Of course, he never ruled out the possibility of him being… dead. It’s just too painful to even consider, so out of desperation, he continued to look for him.

“I don’t know. Who’s Hachiko?”

“Ah, it’s the new name of Sunshine AI.”

Asahi choked on his own spit, accidentally swerving sharp to the right. A cacophony of angry cars honking behind him followed, but he ignored it as he floored the acceleration forward.

_No… we already contained it before we were taken. How…?_

“It’s fine, Azumane-san. Hachiko’s not a danger to anyone. He’s been pretty useful for us, so…”

“Useful?! All it did was break our servers and cause trouble!”

A loud ringing sound suddenly filled the tense car, making him jump on his seat. Tsukishima sighed deeply as he pulled out a phone from his pocket. The screen was lit on maximum brightness, an angry emoticon filling up the entire interface.

“Shut the fuck up, you know he didn’t mean that,” He barked at the phone, and the ringing died down.

_What? What just happened?_

“Sorry, Azumane-san… just don’t, uhm, don’t talk shit about Hachiko. He doesn’t like it.”

“W-Wait, that just now was…?”

“Yes.”

A phone, huh. “How long has it been there?”

“Uh, give or take 24 hours. We only managed to escape the other day with it.”

Silence dropped down between them like a blanket. Asahi turned left on the intersection, eyes watching the mirrors. It hasn’t been an hour and yet he’s already brimming with questions. _What is Hachiko? What happened to you? Where is everyone else? Are they alive?_

Tsukishima was the first to break it. “I… assume you want to hear what happened.”

“Yeah, but really it would be easier if we talk it over with Daichi so you won’t need to retell it.”

“Oh, okay.”

Asahi glanced at the bespectacled man from the corner of his eye.

He looked like he’d been to hell and back.

* * *

 

_It’s fine._

Kuroo bit his lip and sat down on the bench outside the clinic. The coffee in his hand felt colder than it should be.

_It’s fine, I don’t really need to be involved._

He raised the can to his lips and sipped, the cold, bitter liquid forcing him back to reality.

_Who the fuck am I kidding. Of course I want to be involved._

He sighed. He looked down on his wristwatch.

11 PM.

Tsukishima left around 8 PM to go somewhere. What he doesn’t know won’t harm him.

Kuroo laughed. Of course that’s another big-ass lie.

The sound of footsteps approaching him made him stop. Kai looked tired, a clipboard tucked in his arm. He slumped beside him, sighing deeply.

“Alright, spill it Kuroo. Yaku’s already gone so I can’t grill him for details, so you’ll have to suffer instead.”

“Ah, shit.”

“Don’t give me that crap.” He straightened up, smoothing out his white coat. “What’s up with Yamaguchi Tadashi? Is he one of the test subjects of you and Yaku’s demon machine?”

“Test subject doesn’t cover it. It’s not a test, Kai, it was real time application. So ‘victim’ is more fitting.”

“Well, fuck. Did comatose ever came up as some sort of side effect?”

“Not… really? There’s a limit of how much memory it could destroy. Yaku told me that KARASUNO’s Lab 3 modified the machine so that it doesn’t really kill the cells, but rather compresses them. How they did that is beyond me. Then again, they managed to create even worse shit that us. Hopefully the limit wasn’t removed or else something worse might happen to Yamaguchi.”

“Stop that,” Kai smacked him on the head. “It’s over now. Don’t blame them anymore.”

He sighed, raking a hand through his messy hair. “Sorry.”

Kai stood up and stretched his whole body up. He turned to the hallway where he came from earlier. “Come on, then.”

“What?”

“Oh, please. Don’t pretend you don’t want to snoop around without Kenma and Yaku breathing down your neck. That shit doesn’t work on me.”

He grinned, standing and bending his back, earning a cracking sound and a groan from him. “You know me so well.”

The doctor just laughed at him.

They made way to the west wing of the third floor, the hall eerily quiet. Dubbed as the Sleeper’s Wing, it was filled with comatose patients. A lot were just recent, but some had been living here for years. He ignored the niggling need to ask how many years the hospital allows for a vegetative patient to stay in this depressing place.

They stopped at room 319, Kai sliding the door open and slipping in. He turned to Kuroo, bringing up the clipboard that was just under his arm earlier.

“I’m gonna do my rounds first, you go check on Yamaguchi. He’s the one behind the curtain.”

Kuroo nodded and turned to the far end section of the long room. The sterile smell of the environment brought him back when he was still a student, eager to do hands-on training and devour as many books and research materials as possible. He shook his head and clamped down the nostalgia. Now’s not the time to be reminiscing on what could’ve been, not when he’s decided to turn his back to the future Kenma now lives in.

He parted the curtain gently, and jumped at the blank eyes that were turned to him. The hairs on the back of his neck raised in a heartbeat, and he yanked the curtain close, stalking back to Kai as he shrugged off the shivers on his spine.

“Hey,” he whispered to the confused doctor. “What are the odds of a patient waking up in less than 24 hours after declaration of comatose?”

* * *

 

He’s not paranoid.

Or is he?

Daichi let out an aggravated sigh, pacing back and forth on the living room. Time trickled slowly on his panic-ridden musings, and as much as he wants to call Asahi repeatedly, he didn’t want to be a nuisance.

He stopped and sat down on the nearest chair he could reach, carefully maneuvering so he won’t knock anything down. The throbbing in his head started to grow with his restlessness, minute sounds slowly getting more pronounced. The sound of his heartbeat. The whirring of the electric fan. The occasional barking of the neighbor’s dog. The mechanic howl of a car speeding by.

The foreign sounds were adding to the weight on his chest.

He pressed a button on his watch.

“Good evening, Daichi. It’s 10:42 in the evening. Today is-“

The door clicked open, and the familiar groan of the hinge giving way felt like a breath of fresh air.

_Asahi’s home._

“Daichi, I’m home.”

He quickly pushed himself up, focusing on the rustling and bustling coming from the entrance. “Oh, thank god I’m so ready to-“

“Pardon the intrusion.”

He froze, feet skidding to a halt on the wooden floor.

“W-Who?”

“Ah, Daichi.” His friend gently took his arm and guided him back inside, the shaking of his hand not lost to him. Soon he was pushed to the couch, and he let himself drop on the soft cushion as another person entered their home.

_Intruder, intruder_

System >> INTRUDER ALERT!

System >> INTRUDER ALERT!

System >> INTRUDER ALERT!

 _Shut up!_ He clutched his head, brows pinching tight as he willed the voices away.

“D-Daichi?! You okay?”

“No…” He bit his lip and took a big, deep breath, holding it in for exactly five seconds. Then he slowly exhaled, drawing out the air from his lungs until his stomach cave in and hurt. He repeated the breathing exercise until his head was light and his heart back to normal. Then he sat up straight.

Even with the lack of vision, he could tell where the man was sitting. From what he could hear, the man wasn’t doing anything worth of suspicion, aside from the heavy stare he shot at Daichi. He felt Asahi move to sit beside him, and the timid giant spoke up.

“Daichi, this is Tsukishima Kei, from Ennoshita’s department. Do you… remember him?”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Tsukishima? You’re alive?”

“…should I not be?”

Daichi huffed, crossing his arms. After all these years… he kind of missed the saltiness emanating from him _. Let’s see…_ if he remembered right, Tsukishima wears glasses, is blond and quite tall. An image from his past was brought up to his mind, and he smiled.

“Sorry. It’s just… since Asahi and I were taken, I thought something bad had happened to you guys at Lab 19. Whatever happened to the KRSN assistant anyway?”

“Ah, about that…”

He recounted his experience from their great escape, his voice slowly growing weary as he goes on. Daichi could definitely sympathize with the trauma he feels. Beside him, he could sense Asahi restless on his seat.

“I’m not really sure why, but for some reason Sunshine AI decided to play friendly and hacked my phone so he could be portable. His name is Hachiko now, by the way. Please don’t call him by his former name anymore, I really don’t want to deal with his tantrums.”

“So… um, you said you need help.” Asahi piped up. “What exactly do you want us to do?”

Tsukishima was silent for a while. Then, “How do you fuse a split consciousness?”

Daichi slowly tilted his head to the side. “Fuse…?”

“Before he was sent to the hospital, Yamaguchi told me that because his consciousness was split into three, he’s having a hard time keeping awake.”

“That sounds dangerous!”

Tsukishima didn’t seem deterred. “It’s possible to fuse them, right?”

Daichi hesitated. “We’ve never done that before. The splitting of… of Hinata’s consciousness was more out of necessity than actual practice. We just did it to save him.”

“M-Maybe I can try?”

He turned to Asahi, the atmosphere around him turning into something familiar. He could only imagine the conviction in his eyes despite the tremor in his voice, the rigidness of his body as he suggests his way.

The true mark of a scientist.

“Well, if anyone can actually do anything about this, it’s you.”

“Wh…what?”

“You’re the one who proposed the whole transferring the AI to a synthetic host, weren’t you? I’ll contribute whatever help I can with my current state, but you’ll be leading this.”

“What the heck, Daichi.” He turned to Tsukishima, but Daichi just knew that he was smiling. “This is just a theory anyway. Did Yamaguchi tell you anything about his state as KRSN12?”

“Not much. He was mostly passed out the entire time I was with him.”

“I’m going to take a stab in the dark here, so don’t take this as something concrete okay? If there are more than one consciousness in Yamaguchi’s body and had been awake for some time now, then they’re all battling for control. But… given what I’ve seen from Su… I mean, Hachiko back at KARASUNO, it’s going to be big trouble for Yamaguchi if the other consciousness overpowers him. You remember what Hachiko first did when he realized he’s trapped in hardware, right?”

Daichi cringed.

The memory of chaos and utter havoc at having a self-aware AI rampaging on their servers and beyond sent chills down his spine. And that was more than a decade ago.

“Though, since they all woke up in Yamaguchi’s body and not in a computer, I’m not surprised with him being diagnosed as comatose.”

Tsukishima’s voice was soft when he spoke, as if affected by that word alone. “What are you saying?”

“If an AI who was used to being a computer was placed in a human body, the first thing it would do is find a way to control the body. The brain is a billion times more complex than the supercomputer the government uses, and since Yamaguchi’s been under MR-55 repeatedly, accessing his compressed memories without knowing how it all works is going to stall them. That’s going to buy us enough time to find a solution. Either we try to find a way to fuse them back into one, or remove the active ones and transfer them into somewhere else.”

Daichi felt his breath suddenly knocked out of him. He turned to Asahi, eyes wide yet unseeing.

“Are you suggesting we do the same thing we did to Hachiko? What if we accidentally transfer Yamaguchi’s original consciousness and not the active AIs?”

“…that’s the gamble, Daichi. We’ll just have to be careful not to remove the original.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm alive!!! and my thesis is actually going well?!!
> 
> in the spirit of almost christmas, i'm trying out writing a small piece everyday instead of banging out chapters in one sitting then having an anxiety attack about it like i usually do, so i'll be updating more this month!!
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who still reads my shitty fic :D i liked this chapter a lot bc i've had this idea for months and now i actually gone and done it ayyyy

“Kuro.”

The sound of clinking metal, followed by a whirr of machinery. “Yeah?”

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Oh… just a… um, a prototype.”

Kenma sighed, leaning far back to the couch and stretching his arms up. “That’s for Yamaguchi, isn’t it? What happened?”

The dark haired man didn’t pause his work, grabbing a soldering rod and pressing it against a chip of metal. “Hey, have you heard of patients waking up a few hours after a declaration of comatose?”

The surgeon’s eyes widened, his stretch suddenly halting. “What?”

“Kai didn’t want to make assumptions yet, but it looks like a sudden jump in brain activity. He’s still unresponsive though, doesn’t talk. But his eyes follow us whenever we’re in his line of sight.”

“…That’s fucking creepy.”

Kuroo laughed, placing down the rod and checking the chip under the fluorescent light. “Sorry, Kenma. I know I said I wasn’t gonna get involved… I’m still scared, y’know? It’s just-”

“Stop it. You don’t owe me an explanation on why you want to help. And you don’t have to explain yourself to others too.”

The dark haired man turned to the doctor, a lopsided smile on his lips. “Thanks. Love you.”

* * *

 

Asahi shuffled on his feet, staring at the shiny cream tile. The hustle and bustle of doctors and nurses rushing past him sometimes make him jump, reminding him that it’s been too long since he last stepped inside a hospital.

He lightly bit his tongue as he remembered hobbling to the emergency room in tattered rags, heaving an unconscious Daichi in his shoulders, the bewildered looks of the receiving staff burned in his memory.

_Forget, forget, forget. It’s fine now._

Tsukishima told him that the doctors were still examining Yamaguchi, and the visitation will start in an hour or so. The blond man was leaning on the wall across him, scrolling down the Hachiko phone and sipping on cold coffee.

He didn’t look like he aged much, though he could probably attribute those on good genes.

_But how did he fare on those years that he didn’t have Yamaguchi…?_

Ah fuck, stop.

A pair of feet suddenly stopped in front of him, and he looked up to a shell shocked man with messy dark hair.

“Y-You’re… holy fuck, you’re alive.”

Asahi gulped, his heart kicking up and making him tremble. Fuck, is this guy from KARASUNO? He didn’t remember him, maybe someone else-?

“Where’s Sawamura? I really want to punch that dickhead’s face real good-”

 _Okay,_ that just crossed the line. Unknowingly, he stood up on his full height, and even though the guy is close enough, he still managed a couple centimeters towering. “Don’t talk about him like that,” he growled. “If you have problems with him, you’ll have to come through me first.”

The guy smirked, and as much as Asahi wants to _not_ tremble, there’s a sinister kind of fire behind his narrowed eyes, sizing him up. “Oho, what’s this? You finally grew a spine after birthing that monster _Sunshine Chatbot_?”

The professor felt like he was thrown into a lake full of freezing water, but before he could go into full fledge panic mode, a loud ringing interrupted the atmosphere, attracting the attention of everyone in the immediate vicinity.

They all turned to Tsukishima, who was face palming so hard. The phone in his other hand was brightly lit, a series of crude images ( _is that a literal penis floating through the void_?) flashing on the screen.

“One more,” the blonde breathed out. “If one of you says that name _one more_ , I’ll make both of you deal with this bullshit instead.”

The ringing stopped immediately, and Asahi heaved a sigh.

A doctor stopped by their little group, his hands shoved on the deep pockets of his white coat. “Kuro, I can hear you being annoying all the way from my office.” He turned to Tsukishima with a bored gaze. “Dr. Nobuyuki told me Yamaguchi’s available for visitations now.”

That got all of their attention, and the three of them straightened up.

The Sleeper’s Wing doesn’t look straight out of a horror game in broad daylight. In fact, it’s one of the best places to duck into if the constant rush of people around the facilities becomes too much. Sometimes, on different wards, you can hear people talking to the sleeping patients, or reading books to them.

Dr. Nobuyuki nodded at them, motioning to the corner bed with the heavy curtains closed around it. Tsukishima was the first to reach the bed, gently sliding the drapes to the side and staring down at the person occupying it.

Yamaguchi Tadashi looks… not well. Aside from his open eyes and the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest, there’s no sign of life in his body. It’s too eerily similar to Hinata’s time as the Sunshine’s host; both the lack of outside activity makes you believe they’re dead or in vegetative stage.

Tsukishima slowly took the brunet’s hand, curling his long fingers against clammy ones. His face was blank yet his eyes were scrutinizing, ready to pounce on any bit of information. It reminds Asahi of the times they were flirting on the hallways of KARASUNO, thinking they were being inconspicuous.

He looked away, biting his lip. In front of one of the beds, Dr. Nobuyuki jotted down the recent observations of the patient sleeping peacefully. Maybe he’ll have more answers than Yamaguchi right now.

* * *

 

“Hey, do you mind if I try something?”

Kei’s musings were interrupted, and he looked up at the dark haired man with a long suffering stare. Kuroo Tetsurou, former contractual employee sent to help the Artificial Intelligence department, Yaku Morisuke’s partner. He wanted to sneer at this guy earlier, maybe drop something along the lines of _you finally lost your balls after birthing the Memory Reset Machine?_

But he’s too tired, and as much as he wants to kick this guy out of the facility and away from his fiancé, it’s a standing fact that he knows more than Kei right now.

“Do whatever you need to do,” he mumbled, thumb smoothing out the skin of Yamaguchi’s hand.

He thought he heard a small thanks from the other man, but the focus was gone the moment the brunet turned his head to his direction.

Kei felt like a deer in front of bright headlights, frozen in place.

Those weren’t the eyes of his lover.

Kuroo gently reached out to touch the metal plates on the side of Yamaguchi’s head facing him, a small stylus-like device on his hand. When the stylus touched the plate, Yamaguchi jerked slightly, causing both of them to back off a bit.

Several things happened all at once.

Phones rang simultaneously within the immediate area, including the Hachiko phone in his pocket. Kuroo dropped the stylus and picked up his own phone glaring bright with what looked like a system failure warning. Azumane, Dr. Kozume, and Dr. Nobuyuki all have their phones in their hands, an unreadable expression in their faces.

Kei pulled out the Hachiko phone, thumbing past the security lock screen. A loading image was bouncing up and down, followed by a push notification.

>> System: VIRUS FOUND [EXEC-KRSN120098271.mp] CURRENTLY ELIMINATING

“What the fuck did you do?!” He glared at the man now frantically pressing on his own phone.

“F-Fuck, sorry I thought it wouldn’t work!”

“What. Did you. Do.”

Kuroo let out a strangled sound, still absorbed on whatever is going on with his phone. Azumane warily walked over to them, handing out his own phone to him. He turned to Kuroo.

“You tried to contact the current consciousness residing in him?”

“Yeah… something like that. Sorry, I’m pretty rusty on this, I didn’t want that to happen.”

Kei sighed heavily and looked at the screen. A crude-looking application was running, but all it shows is a chopped up version of…

The Hachiko phone lit up, and he raised it side by side with Azumane’s phone.

>> System: Well if that wasn’t ominous lmao

“Shut up,” he grumbled.

>> System: You should play it

“I don’t want to. If it runs some garbage while the music is playing, I’ll make it worse.” Azumane and Kuroo both turned to him in confusion. “It sent something. An auto-install app with a music file, though I’m not sure if it works. Whatever, or whoever it is that you,” he glared at Kuroo. “Contacted, is aware of what you’ve done. Now it’s trying to spread out or at least connect to the internet. Sorry to say, but you all need to dump your phones as soon as possible, SIM and memory cards included. Incinerate it if you can.”

Kei looked down at the app still open on Azumane’s phone. It disabled any kind of exit, and pushing the power button doesn’t work. A circular PLAY button rests on top of the screen, and below it was the assumed lyrics of the song _._

_Listen to the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but can’t complete_

_Listen to the sound from deep within_

**_It’s only beginning to find release_ **

_Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside and turned into your own_

_All cause **you won’t listen**_

_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads_

_I’m not at home in my home_

_And I’ve tried and tried to say what’s on my mind_

**_You should have known_ **

_I’m more than what you made of me_

**_You should have listened_ **

**_There is someone here inside_ **

**_Someone I’d thought had died so long ago_ **

_Oh I’m screaming out and my dreams will be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside or **worse**_

_All cause **you won’t listen**_

_To the song here in my heart_

_**A melody I start and I will complete** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you bet ur ass i listened to beyonce the entire time i was writing this xD


	30. Chapter 30

Between him and Kei, Tsukishima Akiteru was always considered the lively and adventurous one. He paved ways that his younger brother had chosen to follow, and opened new worlds for him to discover at his own pace.

This one is definitely not one of them.

The train's intercom played a short jingle, followed by an announcement. He could feel the train slowing down as they approach the next station, the duffel bag hanging on his shoulder a tad heavier than he's used to. He ascended the platform and was greeted by the crowd of early morning folks rushing to catch the next train, huffing and puffing as if the world will run out under their feet. Normally, Akiteru would be one of them, but after yesterday's events he found himself with an entire week of free time.

He stopped by the nearest convenience store and bought several bottles of water and bento, a dull thrum of nervousness running through him as he dropped his cash on the cashier's money plate and waited for his change. The facade of normalcy was almost believable to him, but remembering his brother's voice made him bite his tongue in an attempt to ground him back.

_"Nii-chan, I need a favor."_

He opened his phone and reread the instruction Google Maps gave him. Riding the bus would be the fastest way to his destination.

_"Do you remember Yamaguchi?"_

Akiteru tightened the scarf around his neck and pushed the glasses up his nose, hyperaware of how bad his hands are trembling. Kei and Tadashi, who were inseparable as they grew older. So much has happened back then, when Yamaguchi disappeared and Akiteru was increasingly convinced that his brother had an accident that led to memory loss and his fiance's death. How could he forget the freckled brunet, who he first held hands with in the privacy of their home with a glare pointed towards his older brother, a warning not to say anything even if his entire face is red with giddiness and embarrassment? Yamaguchi Tadashi, who helped Kei flourish into a better man, who loved Akiteru like his own family when his mother died.

Of course Akiteru remembers.

He quietly stepped down the bus when he arrived at his stop, looking back to his phone as it outlined the path to his brother. Walking distance, no problem.

He ended up in front of a two-storey house, a little old looking but sturdy. Akiteru pressed the doorbell and waited, holding his breath.

Footsteps quietly resounded from the inside, before the wooden door slid open, and he was greeted with the sight of Kei looking like he'd been to hell and back.

Kei stared at him for what felt like an eternity. And then he grabbed his brother by the jacket and pulled him into the tightest hug Akiteru ever had.

"Oh god, Kei," Akiteru sobbed, the flooding of relief hit him like a tidal wave. He gripped Kei's shirt to hold him close, and gasped as he felt tears wetting his sweater.

Kei buried his face on his neck, and it kicked up his protective instincts. "Nii-chan..."

"Are you well? Have you eaten yet?" He pulled back just enough to see his brother's splotchy red face, glasses askew and tears falling freely. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I was napping when you rang the door."

"Sorry," and he means it, but he's also too overwhelmed to feel guilty. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Kei huffed, grabbing his duffel bag and walking back inside. Akiteru was toeing off his shoes when Kei turned back to him, his hand outstretched. "Give me your phone."

"What?"

"I'm working on something, and cell networks can fuck it up." _Oh._ Akiteru dutifully handed it to him, and Kei turned it off before removing its battery. "Sorry, just a precaution."

The interior of the house is modest and plain, as if Kei just moved recently. "Are you renting this?" he called. "What about your apartment in Miyagi?"

"This is just temporary, but I might stay here for a year." His brother reappeared from the kitchen with a tray of tea and bread. He set it on the table and sat on the floor. "I'll just wire the rent to the landlord at the end of the month." He grabbed the pot and poured a cup for Akiteru, carefully pushing it towards him before pouring one for himself.

Akiteru sighed at the familiarity of it, but he knew it was inevitable to hold the issue out.

"Kei... what happened to you?"

Kei, predictably, didn't answer. He waited for a long while, watching his brother contemplate the steaming mug on his hands.

"I fucked up. I fucked up so bad it got Tadashi in deep shit."

"What do you mean?"

"You know KARASUNO, right? The company where I work... well, used to work. I recently found out that they were experimenting on us, like fucking lab rats, for years." He swallowed, and Akiteru saw the way his hands tightened around the mug. "That's why I forgot about Tadashi. They... they kidnapped him, because he knew too much. He was experimented too. Honestly everything is still a fucking blur to me, and the story seem to change depending on who I talk to."

"What about the others? What happened to them? There's... Hinata, I think?" Akiteru placed his mug on the table, idly tapping on the ceramic to calm himself. "I remember, it was weird, when we went out for dinner one night and you told me you had a new coworker who looks like the Hinata I knew. I really thought you were playing a grand scale prank on me, you know?" He chuckled bitterly. He should've pressed on, his gut told him sniff around, but he's not that type of person.

"I wish I was. Then maybe I don't have to live with the guilt that I was the reason my fiance's in a goddamn coma right now."

"...What?"

Kei sighed and stood up, motioning for him to follow. They climbed the stairs without a word, and Kei opened the door nearest to the landing.

The room was... different. On a glass table sits an impressive setup of three monitors and something that looks like a tablet, but had several wires coming from the side connected to the CPU underneath. Akiteru counted four laptops and six smartphones littering the place, before his eyes landed on the portion of the room hidden by door.

Yamaguchi Tadashi lies on a large bed, a thin blanket covering his lower half. An IV drip is connected on his arm, a clear tube entering his nose, and various monitors propped up on the tables on both sides surrounding the bed. His skin is shades paler than what Akiteru remembers, his hair a bit shorter and in a disarray. Seeing the energetic young man he used to know into this... he turned towards the door and covered his mouth, failing to conceal the loud sob that escaped his lips.

"Nii-chan..." Kei whispered. "I'll make this right. He's going to wake up again, I promise. But I need your help, and it's time sensitive."

Akiteru hurriedly wiped his eyes, curbing the heavy weight of dread sitting on his chest to look at his brother. "I'd do anything I can."

"Thank you. I need his medical records, if you can get way back to high school that'd be great. I would do it myself but I don't want to leave him, and I'm working with several people who are willing to help us with Tadashi's surgery." He looks so sullen, so unlike the confident smug man who towers above his peers.

"I'll do it, don't worry. But please, don't leave me out on this. I want to see him get better too." He hugged Kei again, brushing his short and unruly hair. "And I want to keep tabs on you. God knows you'll dive into this like a fucking madman with no regards for your health."

Kei huffed, but Akiteru could feel his smile against his shoulder, and that's all that matters to him right now.

"Why is Tadashi here, anyway? Shouldn't he be in a hospital? And how did you get all of these equipment?"

"Oh, well... I smuggled him out of the hospital with the help of his doctors. About the medical equipment, I bought them from Alibaba whose seller was cooperative enough to ship them under heavy disguise after I bribed them."

"... _what_?"

 

* * *

 

>> System: So here's what I know so far  
>> System: There's three consciousness on Tadashi's brain right now

"And how did you confirm this?" Yaku asked, tapping a pen on his knee.

>> System: Brain scans, also thanks to Kuroo Tetsurou-san for opening a gateway for me

Everyone in the room turned to the dark haired man, who glared at the wide screen where the Hachiko phone was plugged in.

>> System: There are three agents from my initial scan who has the same properties as mine  
>> System: Recent scans still shows three, but it looks like two of them are trying to shut down one  
>> System: Good thing they're not very familiar with an organic host because only a small portion of his brain is firing

Kuroo huffed. "Which resulted into comatose, is what you're saying?"

>> System: Exactly, and we need to make sure they don't succeed in shutting the other agent down  
>> System: I'll refer to them this way:  
>> System: First is Tadashi - the "original" consciousness before this whole thing went to shit  
>> System: Next is KRSN12 - the first consciousness to be separated from the original, and the foundation of KRSN12-N's computing ability.  
>> System: It's basically the OS of KRSN12. A giant asshole, do not interact if not necessary  
>> System: The last one I don't know what to name, it's the final consciousness created after the last MR-55  
>> System: Not very powerful, and it looks corrupted to me  
>> System: They made his brain a camping ground for the time being by overriding his "original" consciousness

Kei nodded, pausing from his typing. "This is all levels of fucked up, but what I want to know is how the fuck did MR-55 created these splits. I thought its main function is to erase memories by killing the recently fired neurons."

"Exactly, but that's only in theory. It was modified to work with the Sunshine AI so that it compresses the neurons instead of killing them." Yaku turned to Asahi. "You guys were the one who modified it, right? How much did you change?"

"We didn't really change anything aside from that!" Asahi squeaked, his hands up in surrender. "It was supposed to be a one time thing. But we were sniffed out by the management before we could completely cover our tracks, and I guess one of the new team who handled the project learned about the transferring of consciousness. How they did it, I have no idea."

"No, MR-55 has nothing to do with the splitting." They all simultaneously turned to Hinata, who fidgeted under the attention. "Sorry. But I don't think it's from MR-55. I... I regained my current consciousness because Yamaguchi woke me up while I'm the host of Sunshine AI. The splitting happened when the consciousness that was supposed to run my body is doing something else, to prevent me from becoming brain dead."

Everyone fell into silence, contemplating. Kei combed back to his recent memories, of the files he got from KRSN12 before it became sentient. There were files written by some of the terminated employees, and others from the Sunshine Chatbot turned Hachiko, about Yamaguchi awakening. Did they knew? Or were they mistaking the awakening to something else?

Kuroo hummed, breaking the quiet. "Another question is, how on earth are you resistant to MR-55? And if you have the perfect memory from when you woke up as the host, how come you didn't leave KARASUNO or told anyone about the bullshit they were doing to their employees?"

"I couldn't. Before he... disappeared, Suga-san told me to pretend that MR-55 affects me. They said that the only way to test if it was successful in erasing memories is to ask the person what they were doing for the past hour after the procedure. Since the method leaves the subject disoriented, they really have no time to make up a lie."

"That was a shit way of testing for accuracy."

"Maybe they weren't testing for that," Kenma quietly shoots back.

"Suga..." Asahi sighed on his seat, slumping. "He was the last one, isn't he?"

Hinata nodded, averting his eyes.

The monitor pinged, catching their attention.

>> System: Hate to break the moment but we really need to get back on track  
>> System: Priority #1 is to prevent the two other consciousness from taking over  
>> System: I'll give it about a week before they fully learn how to control Tadashi's body so there's our deadline

"Priority 2 is to find a way to either fuse or remove those extra consciousness from him without damaging the original," the blond noted. "We currently have no knowledge on fusing it back, and in terms of removing it's almost always just one consciousness occupying one body."

>> System: I'm on the vote for removing them

Kageyama raised his hand. "I'm with Hachiko on this one."

Kei raised an eyebrow. "And why?"

"Remember what happened to Tanaka-san? That was a perfect clean up. He didn't remember much of what happened, and even if there were fragments of it, he could dismiss them as a bad dream." He leveled the bespectacled man with a cool stare. "Imagine that, Tsukishima. Yamaguchi can wake up with no memories of all the fucked up shit that happened to him. You could feed him made up stories, and he would certainly believe it because he won't have any reference to compare to." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. "To top that, you can do the same to yourself or undergo MR-55 for the last time. Erase everything you don't want to remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i alive? debatable tbh
> 
> if you're reading this, almost a year later after after the last update, thank you very much. your readership means a lot to me, and i'm so sorry for not updating. so much has happened to me irl. i did pass my thesis with flying colors, finished my internship, and now i have a job as a mobile app dev how ironic lmao
> 
> i have no promises when the next update will be, given that i wrote this chapter out of whim on my break, but i'll do my best to close this story since this also means a lot to me


End file.
